


Travellers-Earth Invasion! 2020-2021

by Charms7116



Series: Travelers [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Time Lords & Ladies, Alternate Universe-Hawaii, F/M, Gallifrey, Gallifrey Falls No More, Original Character(s), Original Time Lord Character(s) - Freeform, Pandemic - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charms7116/pseuds/Charms7116
Summary: This is reboot and rewrite of an old story that I recently found and started but never actually finished, I thought it Ironic that it was taken in 2020! seeing it was written around 2005-2006It is part of my Travellers stories which involves my OC Timelords Xavier, Salmarian and Tina and Xavier's three half Gallifreyan children.Quick recapWhile visiting Earth in the early 21st century Xavier and his crew came across fellow Time Lord Taliesin Potter who had been exiled to Earth long ago and has been forced to take the slow path as he had no way to get home and thus has settled and had a family of his own, this is taken shortly after they have met Taliesin.Whilst visiting Taliesin and his family to get to know them better, Alien invaders unexpectedly arrive on Earth throwing our intrepid Time Travellers  (including a reluctant Taliesin) into an adventure they didn't really expect!As always this is just a fanfiction I wrote and Doctor Who is the property of its respective owner.This story will get posted as it gets written!** Written in Australian English! **
Series: Travelers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883581





	1. 7th November 2020- Muir Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to comment

“Wow what a beautiful spot!” Crystal said to Xavier as they drove up Taliesin’s driveway later that night for the BBQ.  
  
“Yes it is” said Xavier “Taliesin obviously has some assets, that is not surprising that he would have something like this, he wouldn’t be able to just do so on a Teacher’s salary”.  
  
Taliesin’s house was a wooden and stone, large ranch style house, with stone chimney’s and a nicely landscaped ground, it was nestled in the foothills of some of the mountains surrounding the islands.  
  
“It’s really **pretty**!” said Crysta.  
  
Xavier nodded and waited for Tina and Salmarian to catch up, as they were in the car behind him and his kids, Xavier was driving his Bentley, Magius had declined to come, so it was just him, the kids, Tina and Salmarian tonight.  
  
“Wow! This is _beautiful_!” said one of the boys from the backseat.  
  
“And they have _Horses_!"  
  
Xavier grinned, enjoying Crysta’s simple joy and happiness that her new friends had a horse.  
  
Faery Horses” said Merlyn recognising it for what it was, he had always been fascinated by the Fae.  
  
“Yep” said Xavier.  
  
“Wonder if they'll let me ride her!” said Crysta.  
  
“You can only ask” said Xavier as he pulled up “ he definitely has some assets then”.  
  
“Yeah” said Merlyn as they all got out of the car.  
  
“This is _beautiful_!” said Tina joining Xavier and the kids.  
  
Xavier nodded “ it is” they wandered up to the door and went to knock.  
  
A voice suddenly said “ this way’ and they saw Taliesin come out of a side gate.  
  
“Err hi” said Xavier.  
  
Taliesin said “ this is my house as you can guess”.  
  
“it’s beautiful!” said Crysta.  
  
“Clearly you made use of been stranded and taken advantage of it” said Xavier with a chuckle.  
  
Taliesin nodded and then chuckling he added “ a lot of it is due to Isolde really, rather than me, she’s of an old Fey family who have some well….assets”.  
  
“Arh!” said Xavier.  
  
Taliesin said “ come on in and meet the Fam! Tristan is also here”.  
  
“Your son?”  
  
“Yes” said Taliesin as he lead them through to a long back area with a large deck.  
  
“Who owns the horse?” Crysta asked.  
  
“ _Horses_ actually, we have three, a Stallion and a Mare and well they had a Foal”. Said Taliesin.  
  
“They did” said Crysta.  
  
“Yes” he said “ they belong to my wife really, but she’ll let you ride one, Gwen does”.  
  
Crysta said “ really! _Could_ I?”  
  
“Ask my wife” he said indicating the gorgeous blonde woman, who came up to them with a warm, welcoming smile on her face, she was dressed in a pretty Muumuu and had wings.  
  
“Taliesin!” she said with a smile.  
  
“Isolde this is Professor Xavier Asturen, his three children Crysta, Quinawah and Tilanthalas, I still have trouble telling you _two_ apart! Xavier's younger brother Salmarian (they had decided to stick with that story that Salmarian was Xavier's younger brother for  
  
the truth was he sometimes felt that he was) and his wife Tina, the kids attend school with Guinevere”.  
  
“How do you do?” she said, “I’m Isolde Potter, Taliesin’s wife _Aloha_ as they say here”.  
  
“ _Aloha_!” said Crystal with a smile.  
  
She laughed “ Welcome to the Muir Islands and to our Home”.  
  
“Also Known to the native People as _Hawaii_ ” said Taliesin with a grin.  
  
Crysta said “I love this place already!”  
  
Xavier said “there is a definite magic here” he smiled at Taliesin and Isolde” thank you for inviting us here tonight”.  
  
Isolde said “it is nice to have people around, we aren’t breaking any rules are we?”  
  
“We’re not” Taliesin reassuring her “ we are within the rules although we are probably at max” he smiled at them all “ come”.  
  
Taliesin had donned a Hawaiian style shirt, a light cardigan and jeans as it was a little cool in the evenings at the moment.  
  
Isolde said “I’m cooking so forgive me”.  
  
Tina held up a covered bowl “I bought some soup and a cake” she said .  
  
“You didn’t have too” said Isolde “but thank you”.  
  
“Tina loves to cook” said Salmarian.  
  
“I find it soothing” Tina said as Isolde took the bowl and the container.  
  
Guinevere came up then and said “ hi Crysta, Rast and Merlyn!”  
  
“Hi Guinevere” said Merlyn he held up a rose “ I bought this for you, I thought you might like it” Rastalin rolled his eyes and had to smile, his twin really had no idea how to date!  
  
Guinevere seemed tickled pink by it though “ thank you Merlyn”.  
  
“So you’re the lucky boy who is taking my daughter to the dance” Isolde asked coming up with a smile.  
  
Merlyn blushed but Guinevere said “ this is Merlyn, Mother, although his dad introduced him as Quinawah”.  
  
“It is my proper name” said Merlyn “ Merlyn is a nickname that my friends gave me, but I prefer Merlyn,” he paused “ it is a Dorenganzan trait”.  
  
Taliesin said “ it’s true I know that from my students” he obviously was a little uncomfortable, Xavier didn’t blame him.  
  
“Can I look at your horses?” Crysta asked Guinevere.  
  
“Sure” said Guinevere “their Fae horses and they had a foal! Follow me!”.  
  
Crysta nodded and followed her eager to see Faery Horses up close.  
  
Isolde smiled at Merlyn “ so you’re the lucky one who asked my Gwen to the dance?” she repeated.  
  
“Well she actually asked me” said Merlyn he paused “I was thinking of asking her though”.  
  
Isolde nodded “Gwen is a special girl”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “I know”.  
  
“She’s tickled pink that a **_Year 12_** asked her, a Year 10” she said “I _want_ photos! Of both of you on the night”.  
  
“Ok” he said, “ it’s not really Prom though, that’s in a few months, it’s just the Winter Dance”.  
  
She nodded “I know”.  
  
Merlyn said “ ok: he paused “it’s just that people put so much weight on the word ‘ ** _Prom_** ’,”.  
  
She chuckled “ don’t I know it! No the school has run the Winter Dance for ages for the year 10’s and up”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “ makes sense”.  
  
“Gwen’s looking forward to going with you, do you know how you are getting there on the night” she asked.  
  
Merlyn nodded “Tina’s car, I guess as Rast is taking our Impala and well he would not want me to spoil his night seeing he has asked a _special someone_ to go with him, so I am, I am also stuck with taking my sister and her date! They’re both Year 11, maybe  
  
Dad will let me borrow his Bentley”.  
  
“I already said that you could” said Xavier coming up “I trust you more with it than I trust your brother!” he sat down “ take the Bentley on the night Merlyn, seeing you probably are also taking Crysta and her date”.  
  
Merlyn said “ thanks Dad”.  
  
“And like Isolde I want photos!” he said.  
  
Merlyn chuckled “ok” as he went to get a drink.  
  
Isolde smiled at Xavier “you know your kids are growing up when they start going to formal dances” she said “ Gwen is really looking forward to this”.  
  
“I think so is Merlyn” said Xavier “ he’s usually the quieter, shyer one out of my twins”.  
  
I am!” said Merlyn “ and I’m nervous!” he paused and sat down again.  
  
Xavier was glad that they had managed to convince the three teens to take a more human form when travelling with them, they looked a bit like Half Elves but it wasn’t immediately apparent but that was because they were Half Dorenganzan as well, that was  
  
one of the advantages of been a Time Lord, was that they looked _Human_! That was part of their power, you couldn’t tell if someone was a Time Lord, because they looked totally human!  
  
His three were also Half Dorenganza, granted, so they didn’t look completely human but they looked like the Dorenganza Default, meaning they looked a little like Half Elves rather than human, they all had slight points on their ears and their eyes were more  
  
elven in shape but they looked close enough to a human to pass for one.  
  
“You are?” he asked.  
  
“Yes” said Merlyn “ nervous as all hell, but yes!”  
  
He chuckled “ you may take the Bentley”.  
  
Merlyn grinned “thanks Dad!” he said.  
  
“Just be careful with it! I _love_ that car!!!” he nodded and said, “ just be careful ok” and smiled as Merlyn got up and went to join his brother.  
  
“You are so blessed to have twins” said Isolde “ they’re not identical though”.  
  
Xavier looked at Isolde “ no their not, nearly so though, but your right about that though, you know they are growing up when they start to go to formal dances!”  
  
She smiled and said “ Gwen is looking forward to the dance”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ so are my three” he paused “it is good to finally meet you Isolde.”  
  
She nodded and said “Taliesin has mentioned you a few times in passing, you work for the military?”  
  
“Yes, but in the research field, I’m a Physicist and an Artificer, they call me a ‘ _Scientific Advisor’_ I’m not a pilot or anything”.  
  
“Oh” she said.  
  
He said “I’m not a soldier or anything. I get called in to consult on projects and the like. I’m a Scientist!”  
  
She nodded “ Ok” she stood up and “I best get back to my cooking”.  
  
He nodded and let her go and then noticed that Taliesin was trying to get his attention, having an inkling of what he wanted he went and joined him.  
  
“How much does your wife know about you” he asked him.  
  
“Enough” said Taliesin.  
  
Xavier nodded “ does she know that you’re a _Time Lord_?”  
  
“Not everything, but some” Taliesin said “ I have just never really needed to tell her everything about that. I probably should have though. I noticed your friend didn’t come tonight”.  
  
Xavier said, “I encouraged him not to, Magius can be a bit well… _over impulsive_ , but that is because he has been in Intelligence for a long time and has gotten used to be a real live James Bond, sorry he scared you”.  
  
Taliesin said “ he didn’t scare me Xavier, just took me by surprise! You still have not told me whom Basilisk is though, which is why I wanted to talk to you, _Time Lord to Time Lord_ ” he paused “I admit to thinking that I was the only one here so Magius kind of  
  
took me by surprise, so who is Basilisk and what does he want? And where does he fit in?”  
  
Xavier said “ we didn’t want him to drag you in”.  
  
“Seems your friend did that already!” said Taliesin “ so who is he and does he have any connection to some stuff I have been noticing…Pandemic aside”.  
  
Xavier wanted to know more of what he meant so he said “Basilisk is a former friend of Magius and I, but due to circumstances that happened between the three of us back on Gallifrey, he is now possibly more of our nemesis. It is probably why Magius  
  
questioned you”.  
  
“He thought that maybe ** _I_ **was this Basilisk?”  
  
“Possibly or maybe thought that you knew him or of him” said Xavier.  
  
“I have been here since _**before** _**Pompeii** fell Xavier! I was _there_ when it Fell! Barely escaped with my life and I felt bad that I couldn’t do anything about it! Without a **_Tardis_** or anything! I can’t travel **_anywhere_**! And like _all_ of us I seem to be attracted to  
  
tragedies and disasters!” said Taliesin “No I don’t know Basilisk and I told your friend that!”  
  
Xavier asked, “ do you want to be filled in?”  
  
He nodded “yes, come with me, I know where we can talk in private , _Time Lord to Time Lord_! Because I want to make you aware of something I have noticed of late as well. Maybe you can help me explain it”.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier and Taliesin talk Time Lord to Time Lord  
> And yes, seeing the background is 2020 I have incorporated some of it into my story.

He led him away from the house to what looked like a bunker and led him inside it was warm and well-lit and lined with books, and Taliesin put the kettle on.  
  
“I call this my Workshop” he said “ it is where I keep things like my diaries and that, Isolde calls it my ‘ _Man Cave’_ I am currently putting them all on my computer but there is another level below us, but this should be private for us to talk”.  
  
“ _Taliesin the Immortal Bard_ ” said Xavier “ your know _your_ older than me, I’m only 700+ and in my Fourth Incarnation”.  
  
“No doubt” Taliesin said with a chuckle “ like I said I was banished here with no means to leave”.  
  
Xavier pulled out his pipe “ may I?” he asked “I don’t do it a lot” as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ go ahead, I also enjoy an odd pipe occasionally as well”.  
  
Xavier nodded “I don’t do it a lot”.  
  
“I may even join you” said Taliesin lighting one of his own and then said “Brandy?”  
  
Xavier nodded “yes”.  
  
“I don’t smoke in the house, Isolde she hates it” he said “ or at the school” he poured himself and Xavier some Brandy.  
  
“Thanks” said Xavier “I don’t smoke a lot either” he took a puff “ although I have been known to share a quiet one with Salmarian occasionally”.  
  
Taliesin nodded and moved his chair a bit back and said “ so who is Basilisk and where does he fit in”.  
  
Xavier said “ Magius should have _never_ gotten you involved I asked him not to but Magius has always been impulsive and probably has spent to many years working for Intelligence to not see you as a possible means of information” he paused and took a sip  
  
and said “OK, seeing he has, here is the truth, Magius and I as you know are from the future”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ we’re both Time Lords remember, _**Time**_ is not the master of us, and we are not usually linear, but I admit I have been forced to live in linear time so I am not so sure whether I am anymore, but yes I figured that, exactly how ** _far_** into the   
  
future are we talking about here?”  
  
“The mid-30th century” Xavier replied “ 2948”.  
  
“No so far as I thought then, but still, that is over 900 years away” he said “ what are you doing here of all places in **_2020_**!”  
  
“Chasing Basilisk” said Xavier “ well that was the original plan, but he seems to have vanished off the face of this Earth or has gone further back in Time, he doesn’t have a **_Tardis_** though either, but uses some sort of Portal device to travel”.  
  
“Ok” said Taliesin “ must be some sort of Vortex or Time Ring device or something”.  
  
“But it seems that either _someone_ or _**something** _has snatched him off the face of the earth!”  
  
“So what he do?” Taliesin asked.  
  
“You wouldn’t know would you?” said Xavier “ seeing you have been stuck here all this time”.  
  
“Know what?” said Taliesin.  
  
“About Gallifrey and The Time Wars” said Xavier.  
  
Taliesin said “ no, like I said I have been stuck here for _centuries_!”  
  
Xavier nodded “ another one who doesn’t know what became of us towards the end…that is probably a blessing”.  
  
Taliesin said “I have seen some _Traveller_ but what happened? and what did Basilisk do?”  
  
Xavier said “ not sure if I should tell you”.  
  
“Xavier your already involved me, so what happened?” Taliesin asked.  
  
Xavier said, “ well ok, Gallifrey as we know it no longer exists, _Traveller_ is not so far from the truth”.  
  
“You mean it got destroyed?”   
  
“More or less”.  
  
“Our whole planet?” said Taliesin.  
  
Xavier nodded “yes”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ _Gallifrey Falls no More_ ” he said.  
  
“Pardon?” Xavier asked.  
  
Taliesin said “I do have something to share with you then it seems, something I noticed,“ he went to his computer ( a rather nice looking rig Xavier noted probably top of the range for 2020 or close to it) and did a couple of clicks “I found this on the Web  
  
when I was looking for something for my Freeform Literature class and was kind of surprised when I saw it, and that it actually existed!” .  
  
“Pardon” said Xavier.  
  
“Stand back a little Xavier! We’re in the middle of a worldwide Pandemic and believe me, I _know_ for a fact that _Time Lords_ **aren’t** fully immune!” Taliesin said softly.  
  
“Oh?” asked Xavier he had read about the Pandemic of 2020 but he had believed them immune.  
  
“I _got_ the _Virus_! I got over it fairly quick but it knocked me about! It won’t kill us but it knocks us around! Lucky it was during the height of Lockdown so it didn’t affect me too much and the school was closed you know how **hard** it is to explain to a 21st  
  
century **HUMAN** Doctor why you have two hearts!! So yes , observe Social Distancing rules, please”.  
  
“Err sorry” said Xavier “ err I thought we be immune”.  
  
“Thank you and we’re not” Taliesin said, “ we got off fairly lightly here in the Islands thankfully but it is still out there and it is still killing people in the thousands!” (note: I checked this)  
  
Xavier did as he was asked and Taliesin nodded and then said “ Gallifrey Falls no more” he continued and stood back from his computer and showed him a picture “this is apparently in some art Gallery in Europe, **_how_ **it ended up there is still something of a   
  
mystery!”  
  
“You know Earth does recover from this, it takes some time granted, but it does” said Xavier.  
  
“Yes I do,” said Taliesin “ but even so, this is the here and now and **not** 900 years into the future! Stuck here I might have been for over a 1000 years, bordering on two actually but I’m **still** a Time Lord!!!”  
  
Xavier nodded “ fair enough” he looked at the picture “ what am I looking at here?”  
  
“Look closer” said Taliesin.  
  
Xavier did so and said “ arh I see what you mean…”.  
  
“This is Gallifreyan art, and what is it doing in an art Gallery in the 21st century? And that it actually exists!” said Taliesin “ on this Earth, depends on how you look at it”.  
  
“Fallen through Time perhaps?” said Xavier.  
  
“Or _bought_ here” said Taliesin “ like I said I have been stuck here but I recognise stuff like this when I see it, it’s why I have gotten something of a reputation for this type of thing, I seem to be attracted to it, but when I saw this I thought something may   
  
have happened to our homeworld, are you saying it is gone?”  
  
“Well depends on how you look at it, it’s more like frozen in time” said Xavier “ In a moment, depends on when you’re from, so yes it is pretty much gone”.  
  
Taliesin said “ if it is unfrozen it will die right?”  
  
“Yes” said Xavier “ something like that”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ thus the picture?”  
  
“yes” said Xavier.  
  
Taliesin said “ our people?”  
  
“A lot died” said Xavier 'think we only survived because we're in an alternate universe".  
  
He nodded “ _The Children of Time_ , but where does Basilisk fit into this?”  
  
“This is where it gets complicated” said Xavier “ and may not exist anymore…”.  
  
“Go on” said Taliesin.  
  
“Me, Magius and Basilisk are linked and from possibly a very different type of future altogether” he looked at the picture “ probably what happened, had this not been frozen, or up to that point…I am not sure which is true. Maybe they _both_ are!”  
  
“Go on” said Taliesin “I’ve been noticing these, Rifts of late, myself but thought it was Kaladaren or something, I have been tracking them”.  
  
Xavier chuckled “ your definitely _still_ a Time Lord!”  
  
“I never _stopped_ been!” said Taliesin “ I noticed the one on Halau, trouble is so did Gwen. So what is causing these time rips?”  
  
“There is a race who are attacking us 900 years from now, their related to the Dorenganza, they are called the _T’ron_ , they are possibly the ones who are causing the rips or the other race they are at war with, the Scorpaenoids are, both are capable of it!”  
  
Dorenganza can time travel” said Taliesin “but the other races I am not familiar with”.  
  
“You wouldn’t be” said Xavier.  
  
“You are fighting with the ** _Dorenganza_**?” Taliesin asked “ and they are causing the rifts?”  
  
“No, not the Dorenganza, but a race whom they share a common ancestry with” said Xavier “ they call them _The T’ron_ , they are as ancient and as powerful as the Dorenganza, who are it appears also fighting with another race call the Scorpaenoids, Earth it   
  
seems has gotten caught in the middle of a war, as has the rest of this Universe”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ neither race I am familiar with…but what does Basilisk have to do with all this?”  
  
“He doesn’t really, but the point is we kind of gotten involved with Magius and Basilisk, and it seems that he fled back in time, _Magius_ is after Basilisk, not me, he had gotten his hands on some time sensitive weapons which has been seized but we agreed to  
  
let him go, but he tricked us and fled back in time causing a Time Rift, he doesn’t have a _Tardis_ either, most of us stranded here don’t seem to, I have one but it no longer flies, Salmarian didn’t have one to start out with, you weren’t exiled here with one,   
  
Magius’s got destroyed , and Basilisk uses a portal to get around, we didn’t realise that he had it and it causes a ripple in time, which suggest possible Scorpionaid or T’ron Technology, we chased him back to here but he seems to have vanished off the face   
  
of the Earth and we are a little concerned that maybe something, nabbed him”.  
  
“you mean like the enemy?”  
  
“Possibly” said Xavier “ and they could use that device to change and cause damage to….”.  
  
“Earths Timeline” said Taliesin “thus _changing_ the future”.  
  
“Yes” said Xavier “ or the past and the fact that Basilisk is **also** a Time Lord!”  
  
“We all have the ability to do so, we are the Lords of Time after all, even me” said Taliesin “ and technically it is our duty to stop it, I get the picture” he paused “ consider me on board”.  
  
“You **_could_** come back with us” said Xavier.  
  
Taliesin looked thoughtful for a moment and said “ maybe I will but not just yet”.  
  
“Your kids?”  
  
“I want to give them the choice of it and to finish school, Guinevere only has a couple more years of High school, and Tristan still some years at college, he may decide to marry the girl he met, they seem pretty serious. Guinevere is still at Highschool and  
  
I’m not ready to pack up and leave yet” he paused “I have been here for so long, I love my job, I love these islands, but I will help where I can, but thank you for telling me about Magius and Basilisk. What is the future you came from, that you think may no  
  
longer exist? And where did you all fit in?”  
  
Xavier nodded “ our future was very different to what _actually_ happened or what _could_ happen. Gallifrey it is frozen in time, but Magius, Basilisk, whose real name is Talavar and I came from a very different future!”  
  
“So tell me” said Taliesin.  
  
“Magius is a soldier, I am a Diplomat, I was even President there for a short time, for about two years, but none the less I was. Basilisk he was our friend, a brilliant Geneticist, we were losing the war and were doing things to our people that we probably   
  
shouldn’t have been, out of desperation. I was against this and so was Magius, but Basilisk _Wasn’t_! we took a stand against him, he was experimenting on _Children_! Kids your daughters age and my three” he paused “our friendship turned to bitterness over it   
  
and needless to say was soon ended, bitterly, Magius and I were both in the Celestines at the time” he sighed “it ended badly, Basilisk has issues with both of us, but even moreso with Magius and Magius with him. Talavar does still have a sense of honour 

though, he was ready to take us both on and us, him until he saw that I had um…”.  
  
“Children?” Taliesin asked.  
  
Xavier nodded “ yes when he realised that the three teenagers he had captured with me were not just my companions, but were my children and that Gallifrey no longer existed as we knew it, he didn’t want to go through with it, he agreed to go peacefully,  
  
but Magius well…it was his original mission and he had just lost a friend because of Basilisk”.  
  
“Would have none of it” said Taliesin “ and wanted to pursue him”.  
  
“Yes and then we found out he had some type of rift device, I agreed to help as I felt it was our duty to do so, this universe it does not have the Doctor it just has us, some stranded Timelords and one working **_Tardis_** ”.  
  
“Ok” said Taliesin “I can’t promise I’ll be much help, stranded in the 21st century as I am, but lately I have been noticing these rifts myself and wondered what was causing them, I don’t have access to Gallifreyan technology so I’ve had to knock things   
  
together myself working with what I do have, but I have done ok, “ he paused “here I will show you what I have done”.  
  
He indicated a bottle of hand sanitizer “ don’t forget to use that, it is unlikely to kill us but it does knock us around and cause havoc! , we **Aren’t** fully Immune!”.  
  
Xavier did so “ somehow I thought we would be” and followed Taliesin “you have done rather well” he added.  
  
“That’s my workroom which I use for developing my photos, Photography is a passion of mine, this is my workshop” he said indicating the place in general and led him through a door.

They went in and Xavier looked amazed “ you built an Orrery!” as the room had an Orrery in it.  
  
“The Solar System” Taliesin said, “I also built a telescope”.  
  
“You built this yourself?” said Xavier.  
  
“Yes” he replied “you’re not the only one who admired Leonardo DaVinci you know, I actually _met_ the chap!, follow me and watch out for the globes” he instinctively ducked and Xavier followed him and committed the pattern to memory.  
  
“This is amazing!” he said.  
  
Taliesin nodded and said “ thanks, follow me and I will show you how I have been tracking the rifts with 21st century technology!”  
  
Curious now, Xavier followed him and said “ now I know who you remind me of”.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The Eighth Doctor…whom I met, along with one of his other incarnations… the one he doesn’t speak of”.  
  
Taliesin laughed “ so I’ve been told…who do you think I often go dressed up as if I go to a convention or something? “ he paused as Xavier joined him.  
  
Xavier said “ it has been bugging me” he joined him in an alcove with a lot of computer equipment some of it obviously put together and altered by hand, a sonic screwdriver sat on a table nearby, and he let out a whistle, Taliesin had done well for himself   
  
with the tools he had.  
  
Taliesin said “I invented a program that can track temporal anomalies”.  
  
Xavier nodded “it looks like a SETI setup or something and considering the tools you have that is pretty good”.  
  
“I know I did some freelance work for SETI during the late 1990’s I’ve been stuck here for centuries remember?”  
  
“Your older than me” said Xavier “I’m only 700+, I have to confess I admire you, not even the Doctor has gotten stuck in one place for as long as you _have_ ”.  
  
Taliesin said “ probably not any of us, we don’t like getting stuck in Linear time for long periods of time”.  
  
“True we don’t , but I have been, as has Tina and Sal, I have a _TARDIS_ but it doesn’t fly, and Tina has been living amongst the Xanaduens for quite some time but none of us have matched you”.  
  
“Your Tardis doesn’t work?”  
  
“No it hasn’t since I ended up back here, after the Time Wars…I was on Dominion for a while working for a Marine Chapter but then **_Special Investigation Services_** recruited me, so we have been Linear for quite some time, Tina, Sal and me, Tina’s Tardis  
  
works she just chose to remain”.  
  
He nodded “I see, this is based on a SETI setup but I programmed it to track anomalies”.  
  
“Your done well considering your only have 21 century tech to work with” said Xavier “I’m _impressed_!”  
  
“21st tech and some alien, seeing they have lived amongst humans for some centuries too as well now” Taliesin corrected “I have a dish out the back, I use it for satellite TV of course, but that’s not it’s only purpose! If you catch my drift”.  
  
“I do” said Xavier “ your done very well, I live in my ship and have done so since I ended up here, the structural integrity is sound it just doesn’t fly but right now I am happy just to travel around as part of Tina’s crew, besides, she has helped raise my sons!  
  
They see her as their ‘ _Aunty Tina’_ ;”.  
  
He nodded “ the kids are all something we need to talk about too, we have passed a legacy onto them, one they are probably not really equipped to handle!” he sighed “ they are our enduring legacy” he indicated the machine again “ I have been using this to  
  
track Time Spikes and this is what I have found lately” he went to his key board and punch a few things in “Kaladaren seems to have a rift that has recently formed, as does Halau but I have seen more over the whole planet , rips and cracks in time”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ emanating from the universes, the Past, The Present and the Future. As I said the T’ron and the Scorpions are causing them and some Daleks have also gotten involved…Probably falling into this universe through a crack in time and  
  
dimensions”.  
  
“ ** _Serious_**!” said Taliesin “ it was the Daleks and what they did that caused me to end up banished…well one of the reasons” which made Xavier wonder which Era he was from originally.  
  
“Yes.. I have seen it” he said, “ not a lot of them, but some, it is mainly the T’ron, the Scorps and the Bugs, we’re not sure what they want ,the Bugs, they are capable of time travel like the Scorps and the T’ron are”.  
  
“And the Daleks?”  
  
“yes”.  
  
Taliesin said “that’s worrying”.  
  
“Yeah” said Xavier “yeah it is, you said you wanted to show me something”.  
  
“This is what I wanted to show you” he said “ also where is your Tardis?”  
  
“On the Xanaduen spaceship, I have the Telepathic circuit though, the Xanaduens said that they would look after it for me, It doesn’t fly anymore but the structural integrity is sound. It just doesn’t fly but I have the circuit so noone can access it at the  
  
moment anyway”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “makes sense I’m not even sure if I was even going to qualify for one” he paused “I was impulsive, impatient and hot headed” he shrugged “ didn’t think I end up here though”.  
  
Xavier chuckled “ sound a bit like a younger me and I was quite high ranked.”.  
  
Taliesin smiled and then said “you wouldn’t have staged a protest outside the houses of Government on Gallifrey. It’s what I did, _things_ ….they got a **_little_ **out of hand, some people got hurt, I have always been somewhat Charismatic, people believed in me  
  
and follow me. I am Taliesin the Immortal Bard remember?”  
  
“No I probably wouldn’t have” said Xavier “Tina’s a Bard too”.  
  
“I noticed that” he said “ but I was deemed an Activist And a Heretic”.  
  
Xavier said “ guessing you aren’t any longer?”  
  
“Not anymore, not as actively , I mellowed” he said “ now I am simply content to take photos, work for the school paper, do an odd freelance job on the side and teach Photography, History and English, I do a supernatural column for the school paper and  
  
sometimes write an article or such especially on something I feel strongly about, I’m one of the Faculty advisors. So yes I am still something of an Activist just not as actively or as obvious, but this is what I wanted to show you and discuss our kids but we  
  
probably should head out now, Isoldes probably ready to serve dinner by now and says I spend too much time in my workshop or ‘ _Man Cave_ ’ as she calls it although ‘ _Man Cave_ ’ suggests some stuff….”.  
  
Xavier said “ Man Cave is a slang term I think for where a guy goes to get some space, they usually have stuff like sports stuff and that in there”.  
  
Taliesin said “I know that, guess it is my ‘ _Man Cave_ ’ of a sorts, Isolde she barely comes in here, the kids do though, Gwen when she was little used to play with her dolls in here and Tristen his toys while I was working I think it was because they knew I didn’t   
  
care if it got a bit messy, they’re both past that now but Gwen still comes in here to help me with my Photography and to do her Art”.  
  
“You adore having a daughter” said Xavier.  
  
“I adore having _kids_! For so many years I wandered alone, I had a few romantic encounters and interludes but until I met Isolde nothing really lasted or happened, I am surprised we even managed to _have_ kids!”  
  
Xavier nodded “I feel the same”.  
  
He nodded and said “ we should go outside, Isolde has put together a feast for tonight, and would like to share it”.  
  
“Ok” said Xavier as he and Taliesin left the workshop.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening goes on, and then ...

Crysta got off the Faery Horse that Gwen had been letting her ride and smiled at the foal that stood nearby, she’d been riding the stallion, the foal was with its mother.  
  
“It’s **_gorgeous_**!: said Crysta smiling at the baby Faery Horse,  
  
“Yeah it is” said Crysta “it’s a girl too”.  
  
“You’re so lucky!” said Crysta.  
  
Gwen laughed “ she was born over the summer holidays at the height of Crisis, one morning there she was, we haven’t even thought of a name for her yet”.  
  
“She’s beautiful!” said Crysta.  
  
Gwen nodded “ yes she is”.  
  
“I think we should call her _Gallifrey_ “ said a voice making Crystal giggle as her father joined them.  
  
“Dad you are such a **_nerd_**!” Gwen said as Taliesin let himself into where the horses were.  
  
He shrugged and said, “ Maybe, but the Stallion is called _Rassillon_ and the female is called _Aurora_ , so why not call the Foal _Gallifrey_?”  
  
“Dad you are a _Nerd_!” Gwen said.  
  
He shrugged and continued “ the horses are Isolde’s, we didn’t expect them to have a foal”.  
  
“She’s _adorable_ though!” said Crystal.  
  
Mr Potter nodded “ we were surprised to find that they did” he nodded towards the BBQ “your mother sent me over to find you girls”.  
  
“Foods ready?” Gwen asked.  
  
“yes” said Taliesin.  
  
“You have a beautiful house” said Crysta admiring the large wooden and stone ranch style house that was nestled in the foothills.  
  
Taliesin said “ thanks, it’s mainly Isoldes though, she did come from a wealthy Fae family that fell on hard times during WW1, but managed to get themselves back on track” he shrugged “ come join us when you are ready”.  
  
Gwen said “ Ok Dad”.  
  
“I still reckon _Gallifrey_ is a good name for the foal” he said as he walked away “ if only for memory…”.  
  
“Dad is such a nerd!” Gwen said with a chuckle.  
  
They put the horse stuff away and fed the horses and then joined the rest of the group.  
  
“Tristan!” said Gwen delighted to see her older brother , he had come with a gorgeous Half Elven girl.  
  
If it was clear where Gwen had gotten her blonde good looks from, it was also clear where Tristan had gotten his, he looked like what Crysta imagined a younger version of Mr Potter would look like.  
  
“He looks like the _Eighth Doctor_!” said Merlyn with a grin as he joined Crysta “ only how he would have looked had he been Twenty!”  
  
“You noticed that too huh?” Rastalin asked.  
  
“Yeah” said Merlyn “ told you Mr Potter reminded me of him!”  
  
Taliesin himself was mixing the salad dressing into the salad and smiled at them.  
  
“This is Tristan my son” he said to Xavier and his family “Tristan meet Professor Xavier Asturen, his three children, Tilanthalas, Quinawah and Crystal, his brother Salmarian ( who was content to leave it at that) and Salmarians wife, Tina, this is Tristan, my son  
  
and um” he indicated the girl.  
  
“Marianne “ said Tristan “ she prefers Mary though, Mary this is my dad, my mum and my little sister Gwen!”  
  
“Not so _little_ anymore! I’m in Year ten!” Gwen poked her tongue out at her brother and then pouted “I’m only **_4_** years younger than you are Tristan!”  
  
“Actually it is 3 and a half” said Isolde.  
  
“Well, _Whatever_!” she said.  
  
Tristan laughed “ your still my little sister!” he said “ and **_Lol_**! How do people tell you two apart!” this was said to the twins.  
  
“We’re not identical” Merlyn said, “ we just look very similar”.  
  
“They’re not identical” said Xavier “it’s easy to tell them apart once you get to know them”.  
  
“ _Meh_!” Rastalin said “ we did look more identical when we were younger, for one thing my eyes are green and Merlyn’s are blue and I’m slightly taller, as dad said we look very similar but we’re not identical”.  
  
“You did as babies, but not any longer” said Xavier “it’s just not easy to tell you apart at first glance but easy when you get to know you both”.  
  
“Guessing they look more like their mother” Isolde remmarked as Xavier's three children didn’t look anything like **_Xavier_**!  
  
Xavier said “ yeah they do, also their mother was a full breed Dorenganza, so their looks are more Dorenganzan, the boys look a bit like me around the face though and Merlyn got my blue eyes, but their Dorenganzan blood makes his eyes more   
  
Dorenganzan” he said that was the best way to explain it, seeing the boys looked more like he did when they were born not how he looked now, Regeneration _sucked_ sometimes! He took some salad then “I have to confess though I am beginning to love  
  
these islands!”  
  
Taliesin said in a lowered voice so his wife didn’t hear “ guessing you _also_ didn’t look the way you do now when they were born either?”  
  
“No I didn’t, the boys look more how I did then, then I do now” he said just as softly “I am guessing you haven’t explained the whole Regen thing to your wife and you look like you do now for quite some time?”  
  
He nodded “ true you are” he paused and then asked “ did you?”  
  
“I tried to” he said “ she understood it more though, seeing the Dorenganza are by nature a shapeshifting race, themselves”.  
  
He nodded “I know, my wife, she thinks I’m like her, Half Fae or something she knows I am not human, but she doesn’t know I am Gallifreyan, but then neither is she _fully_ human, especially seeing we met in a hospital during WW1, I had just regenerated   
  
and she was a nurse”.  
  
“I see” said Xavier.  
  
“Your sons really don’t look like you currently do” said Taliesin.  
  
“No they look like themselves” he said “ and like I did, but also themselves, I was broad, shorter and blonde and blue eyed when they were born”.  
  
Taliesin smiled sadly and then shook his head “ regeneration really sucks doesn’t it sometimes?”  
  
“Yeah it does” said Xavier “ especially if it has been a little rough and you didn’t want it to happen. “ he shrugged “I am not sure if my kids even can!”  
  
“Nor I” said Taliesin “our kids they are half-breeds, maybe they only have half our lives?”  
  
“I’m thinking that maybe the case” said Xavier.  
  
“Or eight or nine instead” said Taliesin.  
  
“Possible” said Xavier.  
  
“How Gallifreyan are your kids?” Taliesin asked.  
  
“It is hard to tell where one side ends and the other begins” said Xavier “they register as either Gallifreyan or Dorenganzan depending on equipment, Tina’s Tardis registers them as Gallifreyan and everything else registers them as Dorenganzan”.  
  
“It’s a bit easier with mine, due to their human blood, your three identify themselves as Dorenganzan, mine as either human or half Fae. It is possible that your three are more Gallifreyan than my two, so it is possible they have nine lives and mine only have  
  
six, if at all! Which could just as easily apply to all five of them!”  
  
“Fey are basically immortal when they reach maturity as are Dorenganza” said Xavier “ so yes”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ none the less they are our legacy and they have been given a legacy that they are probably not really equipped to handle” he paused “ such as it is”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ the Children of Time”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “yes, but I see shadows on the horizon, time it is forever changing, the Rifts prove that and they have been getting more widespread. I just thought it was maybe just part of the whole 2020 thing, but you come from 900 years in the future  
  
and tell me that there is a Time War happening and everything else, And I am still Time Lord enough to know what that means. This is not 900 years into the future, this is the Here and Now, the world, the universe itself is on a tipping point, what happens  
  
900 years from now could affect the here and now thus changing the whole outcome, as Time Lords, we both know that, we can both feel it!”  
  
Xavier nodded “ yes we do”.  
  
“That is another reason why I won’t go back to the 30th century with you yet, we are on a tipping point in the Here and Now, 2020 and 2021 are both going to be significant years and what happens in the Here and Now could affect 900 years in the future, so  
  
I will stay and keep an eye on things, I have been here almost 2000 years already!”  
  
Xavier nodded “ yeah you know with what happened to Gallifrey, maybe we are more like the Dorenganza now, maybe we aren’t limited anymore, maybe like the Dorenganza we can choose when we want to die now…I am ,a long way off with my Regen cycle,  
  
but someone like you and the Doctor….”.  
  
Taliesin grinned and shrugged “ don’t intend to die or regen yet! I’m enjoying life to much, but yes I have had my moments”.  
  
“Think we’re all had them” said Xavier “I’m only in my Fourth regen though and that **_wasn’t_** by choice!”  
  
“When is it?” Taliesin said handing Xavier a beer “ been a Time Lord sucks sometimes!” he added opening the beer.  
  
Xavier looked at the beer and Taliesin said, “ try it, it is one of the local brews, it has a slightly malty taste that I find quite pleasant”.  
  
Xavier nodded and opened it and sniffed it and took a sip “Mmm not bad”.  
  
Taliesin said “ it isn’t bad at all”.  
  
Xavier said “ my kids and yours are our future”.  
  
Taliesin nodded and said “Xavier I’ll probably end up joining you at some point but not right now. I want my kids to finish school and to be given the choice whether they want to go, Tristan might not, Gwen might but right now I think I should stay here  
  
Earth is on a tipping point what is happening in your time, might affect the outcome here, you know that as well as I, Time Wars are like that, Time is not Linear as we both well know, so for now I am staying here so I can keep an eye on things here and if you  
  
give me something when you go, I will use it to keep in contact with you, I can let you know if anything changes, you say these aliens, The T’ron can travel in Time”.  
  
“Yes” said Xavier.  
  
“All the more reason for one of us to remain here!” he said “ did you ever see that movie ‘ _Back to the Future_ ’ ?”  
  
Xavier nodded “ yes”.  
  
“How a single act changed the whole future, it is also now ironic that we have actually passed the date that Marty McFly went into the future, for when they made the movie it seemed so far away when you told me, the movie came to mind but you see my  
  
point, what could happen in your time with the Time Wars can change this worlds entire future! The Pandemic has already done that considerably and it has only taken 11 months to do it! And that is why I want to stay, here, for now”.  
  
“That makes sense” said Xavier, helping himself to some skewers on the BBQ, which had meat and pineapple and Taliesin indicated some sauce “ goes good with this” Xavier nodded and went to join his kids as Taliesin joined his wife and family and went to  
  
get some more food.  
  
“Your wife is an _amazing_ cook!” Tina said.

Taliesin grinned “I know, she’s had something like 300 years to practise and perfect it!”  
  
“it shows” said Tina “I like to cook too but she’s amazing!”  
  
Taliesin had to admit he hadn’t gotten much of a chance to talk to Tina, he knew Xavier better.  
  
Tina, he also knew was also a Time Lord as well and she was the one with the working ship, she also was considerably younger than he or Xavier! And that Merlyn and Rastalin saw her as a big sister or an Aunt, some people even though she was their mother  
  
due to her looks and theirs, as Xavier had said his kids looked more like how he did , not how he looked now.  
  
Tina smiled at Taliesin “ thank you so much for inviting us to your beautiful home” she said he noticed that she had an Australian accent, much like the twins did.  
  
“Your _Australian_?” he asked.  
  
She nodded and said “ yes I lived for some time in Australia. So yeah, I never lost the accent even when I regenerated”.  
  
“The twins, they sound Australian as well” said Taliesin.  
  
Tina nodded “ I know, Crysta, not so much she sounds more Salmarian does now”.  
  
He nodded “ mine is Cardiff Welsh, many think it is English but it’s not, it’s Welsh, I’m from Cardiff, well I lived there for quite some time , and it has a different accent to other parts of Wales” he paused .  
  
Tina said “ I like it”.  
  
Taliesin smiled, Tina noticed that he, like Xavier had that look in his eyes, that older, more experienced Time Lords got, that look of experience, like he had seen more than he should, her and Sal didn’t have that look so much yet, they were both still quite   
  
young for Timelords, her at 350, Sal not that much older.  
  
Taliesin said “I haven’t really had much of a chance to talk to you”.  
  
“I know” she said.  
  
“How you end up with Xavier?” he asked.  
  
“I’m his ride!” Tina replied.  
  
“You are so much more than that Tina” said Xavier then.  
  
Taliesin smiled at Tina’s answer “I am guessing you’re the one with the _working_ ship!”  
  
She nodded “ yep”.  
  
He nodded “ makes sense”.  
  
Xavier's Type 70 doesn’t work, my old Type 40 does but there is no reason why we can’t get Xavier’s ship to work again, the structural integrity is sound and complete, it just doesn’t fly! It’s possible it just needs an alternate power source or something” Tina  
  
said.  
  
Taliesin looked thoughtful “ worth a try, I didn’t have one”.  
  
“Nor do I” said Salmarian joining them “ I was too low ranked I think” Taliesin noticed that he had a bit of a Australian accent as well but with English intonations, he sounded like he was from Kent or something, Xavier was more Northern England.  
  
Taliesin said “ oh I was ranked high enough to get one, but my punishment was exile here without one!”  
  
“It’s a wonder they didn’t force you to regenerate as well”.  
  
“I’ve often wondered that myself, because at the time I hadn’t even gone through it once! I was young, probably the equivalent age of my son at the time, I was still at college to be honest! Guess I was the Gallifreyan equivalent to a Hippy! So maybe that’s  
  
why, I hadn’t even gone through it once!”  
  
“We’re been through it once” said Sal “ both of us, but we’re both still fairly young too”.  
  
He nodded “ my advice, try to avoid it for as long as you can! It really messes you up doesn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah it does” said Salmarian.  
  
He nodded “I think I am up to my Tenth or Eleventh , I lost count… but I have been stuck here for so long, WW1 was the last time it happened, Gallipoli”.  
  
“You were at _Gallipoli_!” said Sal.  
  
“Yes” he replied.  
  
“Ouch!” said Salmarian “ as an Australian I remember reading about that! But I would like to hear your first-hand account of it!”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ fair enough, I wrote it all down, I am Taliesin the Immortal Bard remember? I wasn’t even ** _supposed_** to be there! But I was! _The Time Lord curse_ ” he shrugged “ try to avoid regeneration for as long as you can”.  
  
Salmarian nodded “it kind of freaked me out actually when it happened, it was my first time! And well…,well, I will tell you the story sometime. And when I ended up in the _Game of Rassillon_ for some reason…me and two of my future selves, that totally   
  
freaked me! One of them was this” he sighed “I really would like to read your first-hand account of Gallipoli”.  
  
“It is one of the ones I have put on my computer” he said “ I will get you a copy, but I only have 21st century tech at my hands remember?” he paused “I got sick with COVID and entered it then”.  
  
“We aren’t immune?” said Sal surprised.  
  
“No, we’re not, it will not kill us but we aren’t immune! And the moment they get a Vaccine for it, I am going to be one of the first in line to get it! He replied.  
  
“Gee I thought we’d be immune” said Sal.  
  
“We’re not” said Taliesin “ so remember that if you intend to stick around for a while, the world have no defence against it yet so it affects us as well, so adhere to social distancing rules and if you get a cold get yourself tested! Although it is a pain in the  
  
arse to try to explain to a human doctor why you have two hearts and some other odd um… _characteristics_ , it is lucky I got sick during the height of Lockdown, the schools were closed anyway and they have only just reopened recently, fully, here in the   
  
Islands” he paused “ we got off fairly light considering, but bear that in mind” he nodded and said “ I will get you a copy Salmarian”.  
  
Tina said “ we’re sorry I didn’t realise we weren’t immune!”  
  
Taliesin said “ Xavier thought the same, and so did I at first, so no we are not immune, we are close enough to humans for it to affect us as well and in similar ways”.  
  
“So how does it affect a Gallifreyan?” Tina asked.  
  
“Same way it does a human basically” he replied “it is not likely to kill us but it does affect us in similar ways, like most humans we get mild to medium symptoms, it isn’t likely to kill us as I said but it is not a pleasant experience all up, I was sick for ages it  
  
seemed, I was surprised! because like you three, I thought in all my Time Lord arrogance that I’d be immune! But no, we aren’t it seems, it seems we are near human enough to get it, remember that”.  
  
Salmarian said “ok”.  
  
Taliesin nodded and went to help himself to some of the trifle and asked, “ where are you staying anyway?”  
  
“Err the Grande View Resort, it’s closed because of the crisis and it is getting renovated while it is, we were looking for a place to ‘ _Park_ ’ and came across a note from the owner who was looking for house sitters and we applied and got it. It suited us, so we  
  
are well ‘ _Parked_ ’ there in the foyer”.  
  
“I wondered where you had Parked “ Taliesin said with a chuckle “in _2020_!, I was thinking a street corner or an abandoned lot or something, without been noticed, although I am guessing you aren’t flying around in a Blue Police Box”.  
  
“Err no, um a Pink one” Tina said “ my chameleon circuit works, _**most**_ of the time”.  
  
Taliesin laughed “I love to see the _inside_ of one, one day I haven’t been in one for ages, gee I don’t even know how to fly one!”  
  
Tina nodded “ok, its nothing special though, but it is home”.  
  
He smiled and nodded and indicated his beautiful ranch style house “ and that is all that matters, this is my home”.  
  
Tina nodded “yeah”.  
  
Taliesin asked “ so what did happen to Xavier's?”  
  
“It just doesn’t fly” Xavier said joining them with a glass of sweet dessert wine “ structural integrity is sound it just doesn’t fly”.  
  
Taliesin nodded and stepped back a little.  
  
“Err sorry” said Salmarian.  
  
Taliesin nodded “Maybe all your ship needs is an alternate power supply or something Xavier” and then nodding he continued “I will print my notes out for you Salmarian”.  
  
“Thanks!” said Salmarian “Xavier! Taliesin was at Gallipoli!”  
  
“ _ **Not **_my _finest_ moment!” Taliesin said.  
  
Gallipoli?” Xavier asked.  
  
“I wasn’t supposed to be there, but I was” he replied “ but yes…err I was killed there, had to regen, that was the last time, kind of glad noone was around to see it happen and that I was found _after_ it had happened… that would have been somewhat  
  
 _embarrassing_ ! and _cruel_! Rough regen, so many fine young men died…” he sighed “they found me amongst the corpses of the dead, dazed and confused, you know how it is, “ he sighed “ seen to many die”.  
  
“We both have” said Xavier “I’m younger than you but I know what you mean”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ Curse of been a Time Lord”.  
  
“I want to read your notes too, I worked as a Codebreaker during WW2 for a bit but I haven’t seen too much of WW1” said Xavier.  
  
Taliesin nodded “I promised Sal that I would print them out for him” he went to get some wine and indicated the kids “ they seem to be having a good time”.  
  
Xavier nodded “yes they do, Crysta is enamoured by your Faery Horses”.  
  
He laughed “ their Isoldes! Not mine”.  
  
“She is still enchanted by them” said Xavier, getting up and joining his daughter who was standing looking at the Horses.  
  
“Many a young girls first love is her horse” he said with a smile as he joined her.  
  
Crystal said “I’ve always loved horses! Just never had one of my own”.  
  
He nodded “ you get that off Aeryn, your mother, she loved Horses too and animals was one of her talents, which she has seems to have passed onto you Crystal, the boys are more like me but you are more like your mother” he smiled and lit his pipe.  
  
Crystal said “I love them! I’ve never seen Faery Horses”.  
  
Xavier laughed “ that’s obvious! Although I don’t think you can have a Horse in Tina’s Tardis!”  
  
Crystal laughed “I guess not”.  
  
Xavier said “you could try though, Tina does have a lot of pets on it! _Including_ Vorz!” ( a young Vortasaur).  
  
Crystal said, “I swear I will find his lair one day!”  
  
“Try the engine room, they tend to like that” he said .  
  
“I’ve never been down there! Gee I don’t even know where it is! **_Xanadu_** is bad enough but Tina’s Tardis!!!”  
  
Xavier laughed “ should see mine then! Mine doesn’t fly it’s structural integrity is sound”.  
  
Crysta said “ then why doesn’t if fly?”  
  
“I have no idea” said Xavier “I think the engines are damaged, the Time Rotor has a huge crack in it, I _crashed_ Crystal and I didn’t survive, I am surprised my ship did, more or less” he put an arm around her shoulders and together they stood in silence   
  
looking at the stars for a while and then suddenly Crystal said “Dad, what’s _that_?”


	4. 7th November 2020- Muir Islands-10pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect way to spoil a Time Lord's evening!

“What?” Xavier asked looking up noticing there was a light on the horizon and that it appeared to be getting bigger, he had thought it was a storm.  
  
“ _That_!” said Crystal pointing to the light that was rapidly growing brighter on the Horizon and as they watched, Xavier felt a chill go all through him, as a sense of foreboding grew, that was no ordinary storm.  
  
Crysta said “I’ve seen something like that before! Just before Sal and I got sucked into the Vortex and ended up on the Intrepid!” as they watched it seemed to grow and get wider and then what looked like a crack appeared, and Crysta and the boys started to  
  
glow blue slightly making Xavier looked at them, when a Dorenganza started to glow blue you took notice.  
  
“It’s a … oh my Gosh!” said Taliesin joining them “oh no, looks like you and I were right Xavier”.  
  
“It’s a crack in Time” said Xavier.  
  
“And somethings coming through it!” said Taliesin “ Great! Just what the Earth **NEEDS** at the moment!” he sighed “ yay **_2020_**!”  
  
“What’s happening?” Gwen asked coming up and noticed that all three Asturen siblings were glowing a soft blue, they generally looked a little angelic normally but even moreso at the moment, maybe they actually were the angels! As many suggested.  
  
As they watched four green flares came out of the crack and just hung there in the sky for a moment. Low over the distant hills, one dropped down first and then one by one so did the other three.  
  
“The Green Flares!” Merlyn said then “ they have _found_ us!”.  
  
Taliesin groaned then “ _time_ to be a Time Lord!” he said .  
  
“Are we been invaded by Martians? “Tristan asked “ like in War of the Worlds?”  
  
“No something much worse” said Xavier “ don’t you feel it?”  
  
“I do!” said Merlyn, always the most Time Lord out of his children “ double Whammy! Thank goodness for my Jedaini Training!”  
  
“Daddy…what” Gwen said, “ and are they getting closer?”  
  
Taliesin suddenly tensed as one of the flares separated from its cohorts and then said one word “ _ **RUN!!!**_ “.  
  
That is what they all did, even Tristan and Marianne, and with a frightened whinny the horses bolted as a huge ball of green light flew overhead bathing the area with an eerie green light, it was followed by a sleek metallic craft flying low over the trees,  
  
setting some of the tops of the higher trees alight, the all ducked and Marianne screamed.  
  
“ ** _What the!!!_** ” they heard her shout.  
  
“ **GET DOWN!!!!”** Taliesin commanded putting **_1000+ years_** ’ experience behind those words, the Asturen siblings glowed brighter.  
  
The object flew overhead, setting the top of the highest trees alight, whooshing as it went and they all felt a heat pass over them all, they also all felt the impact when it landed a few moments later over the hills and the whole area was lit up by an eerie green  
  
light.  
  
All of the Time Lords also felt the rip passed over them all, strongly sensitive Merlyn groaned and even Rastalin groaned and hung onto his twin.  
  
“I hate been both Gallifreyan _and_ a Jedaini sometimes!!!” one of the boys groaned “Argh! My _head!!_!”  
  
“Breathe and calm yourself “ said Xavier.  
  
“Where it land!” Tristan asked getting up “whoa! What…” he was clearly a little dizzy.  
  
“Take it easy son, breathe deep ,and calm yourself…its part of your heritage I’m afraid, and something I should have told both you and your sister about long ago!” he seemed a little shaken himself “Yee Gads! That _HURT_! Forgot how that felt! My hearts are   
  
beating madly! _Both_ of them!”  
  
“You’re not the only one” Xavier groaned.  
  
“What was that Dad? Some type of experimental aircraft? That crashed , it came from the direction of the Base? I saw something like that at Area 51” Tristan said as he looked at his slightly burnt skin as they had all gotten hit slightly by the heat of the craft as  
  
well as it has passed over, it looked a bit like sunburn, he helped Marianne to her feet, who looked freaked out and scared.  
  
“No Son, that was a genuine UFO “ said Taliesin “ aliens have been living amongst us for centuries but **_that_** is not one of the known ones at least not in the _21 st century_…Time it has just been changed and what were you ** _doing_** at Area 51?”  
  
“Hunting UFO’s” said Tristan, at Taliesin’s groan he added “ well _you_ **do** it!”  
  
Xavier had to smile “kids Half Gallifreyan alright!” he said.  
  
Tristan obviously didn’t catch Xavier's last comment and said “ A _**UFO**_! You mean **_UNIDENTIFIED_!**!!”  
  
“Yes” said Taliesin , going to help his wife up, Gwen also got up looking shaken.  
  
“I think it landed on the McGinley’s ranch!” said Tristan obviously excited at the prospect of a real UFO! “ it went in that direction, let’s go see!”  
  
“God I hope it didn’t kill to many of their horses” said Isolde as she got to her feet “I am going to go check on Ellie and Mark, see if their alright” her concern for their neighbour apparent, “Especially Ellie seeing she is pregnant, what was _that_ Taliesin?”  
  
“A UFO” said Taliesin “ go see Ellie, Izzy, I’ll see to our guests and ourselves, we all seem to be Ok though, it missed the house”.  
  
“The **_Horses_**!!!” said Gwen there was a frightened nicker and whinny.  
  
Taliesin looked and said to Gwen “it’s ok Gwen, _Gallifrey_ and her parents are fine, they ran down to the end of the paddock, their safe, but frightened go check on them if you’re worried”.  
  
Isolde said “I’ll go check on the McGinley’s, back soon” and then without a word, Isolde opened a beautiful pair of wings and took off.  
  
“I forgot Mum could fly” said Tristan as Marianne despite _been_ a Half Elf looked up in amazement and awe.  
  
Taliesin chuckled “ she doesn’t do it much anymore, but she still can”.  
  
“Wow!” said Marianne still obviously a little freaked.

Taliesin pulled out his phone and looked at it “ there are about 4 here, one landed near the base, one on Halau…why am I not surprised, and one oddly enough on Worsley Common, that is not far from here, the other is unknown, which is probably the  
  
one we saw and it appears one dropped into the ocean” he looked at the sky “ the rift is still there” as there was still a light in the sky and what looked like a tear.  
  
“What is that?” Marianne asked “ It looks like a ….”.  
  
“Tear through Time and Space, because that is what it is” said Taliesin , he sighed “I hope it closes soon, I am not sure if we can seal it”.  
  
“Wow” said Marianne.  
  
Taliesin said “Tristan take care of Marianne”.  
  
Tristan said “ have we been invaded by Martians or something?”  
  
“Something like that” said Taliesin.  
  
“In **_2020_**!!” Marianne asked.  
  
“Yes” said Taliesin.  
  
“But how?”  
  
Taliesin said “ Time it is not Linear, It can change at the blink of the eye… and given the changes that have been wrought on the world in just a few months, how it has changed the world, it has changed again”.  
  
“You sound like that guy on that show… _Traveller_ ” she said.  
  
“I know” he said “ and it is something I should have explained in more depth to Tristan and Gwen long ago”.  
  
“You mean your…” she asked.  
  
“Yes” he said simply.  
  
“Then that means… ** _Tristan_** …”.  
  
“Yes” he said as his phone rang “Isolde!” he said “how are Ellie and Mark?”  
  
“ _Their fine_ ” she replied” _it did crash on their property though, but in one of the largely unused corrals , and some of their older horses were killed, Quivalan Midnite is here as well, they were having dinner together, their friends I mean he is alien as well…but  
  
this, Quivalan wants to know if you are ok, you and the Asturens_?”  
  
“Yes their fine” said Taliesin “tell them that, is Ellie ok?”  
  
“ _She’s fine_ ” said Isolde “ _but I will stay here a little longer_ ”.  
  
“Ok do that” said Taliesin.  
  
“ _Quivalan wants to speak to Xavier, he seems rather concerned about him and the kids_ ”.  
  
“Ok put him on” said Taliesin “I will go get Xavier, he’s tending to his kids”.  
  
She did so and Taliesin heard Quivalan’s Midnite's softly accented voice in the background as Isolde had put him on speaker phone.  
  
“ _Can I talk to Xavier_?” asked Quivalan.  
  
“Ok I’ll get him” said Taliesin “Xavier, Phone.. it’s Professor Quivalan Midnite the Archaeologist, didn’t realise you even _knew_ him! He wants to speak with you”.  
  
“I do” said Xavier and then he remembered that Quivalan probably didn’t know that Taliesin was a Time Lord as well, and that they probably didn’t know each other too well if at all.  
  
Xavier took the phone off Quivalan and he was taken off speaker phone.  
  
“Professor Midnite” he said “ it’s Xavier”.  
  
Quivalan said _“ I know but why are you at Taliesin’s Potters place?”  
_  
“Err my kids attend Muir Island High and well Taliesin and I, we’re gotten to be friends, we got to know each other”.  
  
“ _Ok_ ” said Quivalan “ _I know the McGinley’s their friends of Jenna’s and I’s, small world isn’t it_?”  
  
“Yes and getting smaller it seems” said Xavier.  
  
“ _Are you and the Children ok? That was a hell of a Time Rip! Even I felt it and I am only Time Sensitive! I can’t imagine what it must have been like for a Time Lord_!” he said.  
  
“We’re Ok Quivalan a bit shaken, especially seeing it flew so low overhead here and we all saw it, the kids and I are fine as are Tina and Sal, we all got a bit burnt though from the heat, it kind of reminded me of that Movie Close Encounters! Trouble is, the   
  
Rift hasn’t fully closed yet, we are going to have to keep an eye on it!”  
  
“ _I noticed that it is still visible_!” said Quivalan “ _I’m Time Sensitive which is useful in my profession so I recognise it for what it was, are you sure that you and the kids are Ok? Do you want me to come over? I am only next door”_.  
  
“Yes” said Xavier “you have what is known as the ‘ _feel the turn of the Universe_ ’ trait, it is usually a Time Lord Trait, or I am guessing someone like you, especially seeing you’re an alien”.  
  
“ _I have what is known as the_ **_Midnite Mutation_** ” Quivalan said “ _meaning I have two hearts as well, I’m not a Time Lord but it makes us Time Sensitive_ ” he paused “ _some of us of our line have it, Jenna does too_ , _it makes us Time Sensitive to some extent, we  
  
can sense if something is amiss we just can’t really do a lot about it_”.  
  
“Oh,” said Xavier “ _Mmm_ I have heard of that”.  
  
Quivalan said “ _it’s a quirky mutation some of our line get, we don’t have a setup like you but it does give us some advantages, but Ok I have to get to the Institute I am getting calls from all over the Islands! **INCLUDING** Pearl Harbour! Over this , this is going  
  
to get out of control soon I feel! I need to go do some Damage Control, look see to your kids and I’ll ring you tomorrow or join me down at the Earth Sciences Institute_”.  
  
“Ok Quivalan, but really my crew and I are Ok, just a little shaken! And a little worried that our Time War seems to have followed us to the 21st century! Time has just changed”.  
  
Quivalan said “ _noone expected a_ **_Pandemic_** _either Xavier!, that has also changed the world forever and what’s scarier it’s that it has done it in less than a year_! _I’m no Time Lord but I_ **_am_** _Time Sensitive, 900 years into the future it may have minimal or no  
  
effect but it does here, in the here and now”.  
_  
“That is the whole problem with Time” said Xavier “it can change in an instant! Take that from a Time Lord!”.  
  
“ _Always_ wanted _to be one_ ” Quivalan said with a laugh “ _ **Traveller** is like one of my favourite shows_! _Never thought I actually meet one and that you were actually true! But ok Xavier if you don’t make it down to the Institute I will call you in the morning  
  
sometime, right now I am acting Head of the Institute whilst Mayo takes some well earnt long service Leave and is talking about retiring, and I have got about _**50** _messages! Seems you were right about that!”  
  
_ “It was inevitable” said Xavier “I’m from 900 years into the future remember? Not to mention a **Time Lord**!”  
  
Quivalan chuckled “ _yes well, Ok if I don’t see you before then I will ring you tomorrow, I am glad you are here Xavier and I am glad that you and the kids are ok_ ” and handed the phone back to Isolde who asked for Taliesin, Xavier gave the phone to him, he  
  
wiped it down and took over the call.  
  
“Quivalan you have an _amazing_ future ahead of you “ Xavier said softly “ and I am glad I can manage to get to meet you while you’re alive and at the beginning of it all, History _awaits_ you my friend! I have always admired you”.  
  
He went to where his kids were, Crysta was helping Gwen with the frightened horses.  
  
Merlyn still looking a little shaken was sitting next to Rastalin and both boys were rubbing their temples.  
  
“Hurts doesn’t it?” said Xavier to his sons.  
  
“Crystal doesn’t seem to be as affected” Merlyn groaned “ and nor does Rastalin!”  
  
“You are also both Jedaini” Xavier reminded them.  
  
“Crap the aliens weren’t _meant_ to land in **2020**!” Rastalin groaned.  
  
“Just shows how much Time can change in the blink of an eye boys” said Xavier gently as he pulled out a water bottle took a couple of plastic cups and poured something into them and mixed them with water “ here drink this you two, it will make you feel  
  
better”.  
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Something I brewed up for incidents such as these. Drink up it will fix those headaches! Seems your sister though is more like your mother, I am going to have to teach you a few things it seems”.  
  
He mixed one for his daughter and himself and went up to her “how you feeling kiddo?”  
  
Crysta looked at him “ok now. But I had a headache before…what was that?”  
  
“A Time Rip and it is still open we might have to go up and see if we can do anything about it. But the headache was caused by your Gallifreyan blood, you don’t have the training that children born on Gallifrey do by the time their your age, so I am going to  
  
have to give you some, here drink this Crystal, the three of you are **_my_** kids alright!”   
  
Crystal sniffed it and took a sip “ berry”.  
  
He nodded and took a sip of his own “should cure you of that residual headache you no doubt still have”.  
  
Tina and Salmarian joined them then and Sal said “Ouch!!!”  
  
Xavier chuckled “ok drink this “  
  
“What is it?” he asked.  
  
“Something I brewed up” said Xavier “ it won’t hurt us”.  
  
Salmarian took the glass and sniffed it and then said “ raspberry”.  
  
“Yeah” said Xavier “ drink it, it won’t harm you”.  
  
Tina took some as well and said “thanks Xavier”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ we should go see if we can do anything about that rift, but right now I am going to see if Taliesin’s children are ok”.  
  
Tina said “ I think they are more human than your three they seemed unaffected your three are more Gallifreyan than Dorenganza”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ I’ll still go to see to them” he went over to Taliesin “how are you and your kids?”  
  
“I’m fine got a headache though, forgot what they did to us, but the kids don’t seem affected too much, although Marianne is freaked”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ok, your kids were unaffected?”  
  
“Not as much as your three” he said “my two, their human blood I think, mine also don’t have the two hearts, your three _do_ ”.  
  
“They don’t?” said Xavier.  
  
“No they both only have one, Isolde is also half Fae so that probably had something to do with it, my two have most of our abilities I think but they don’t have the two hearts or the respiratory bypass, like your three do, yours do, so mine, they weren’t as  
  
affected”.  
  
“I didn’t realise that…I just assumed that seeing my three…”.  
  
“They have human blood unlike yours” he said “you three, their mother was alien to start off with, Isolde is Half Fae, Half Human” .  
  
“I didn’t realise” said Xavier.  
  
He nodded “ my kids are fine, although Marianne is freaked out, and it seems that my son is a bit of an Activist…”.  
  
Xavier laughed “ wonder **who** he got _that_ from?”  
  
Taliesin shrugged “um yeah I hoped he wouldn’t though. I’m Patrex we aren’t supposed to be er _Activists_!”  
  
“You mean you’re not Prydan like me?” Xavier asked.  
  
“Well no!, not **surprised** that you are though!”  
  
Xavier said, “you must be an exception to the rule then”.  
  
Taliesin said, “ I must be, he’s been hanging out at places like _Area 51_ and all that! And I didn’t even know that! He’s _supposed_ to be doing **business**!”  
  
Xavier laughed “ our kids are their own person Taliesin”.  
  
“I know but still… I’m just worried he’ll get in trouble!”  
  
Xavier chuckled “ our kids are our kids, but are you sure your kids are ok?”  
  
Taliesin nodded and took a sip of his drink “their fine, Gwen’s more worried about the horses and Tristan is busy trying to find out more about the UFO’s and comforting Marianne! He thinks the Rift means that there are more UFO’s coming!” he indicated the  
  
Rift it had closed but it was still visible “ we should go have a look at that!”  
  
Xavier nodded “ I’ll ask Tina, she’s the only one out of us all who has a working ship!”

A few moments later the four Time Lords stood together looking at the Rip, it had closed but had not disappeared.  
  
“So what are we going to do about that?” said Xavier “ everyone in the world would be able to see it at the moment…”.  
  
“It has closed but doesn’t appear to be sealing” said Taliesin thoughtfully “ do we even have the power to close it?”  
  
“I’m not sure” said Xavier “we need to go up and have a poke around though and try to temporarily seal it”.  
  
“It’s a big one” Merlyn said joining them, he looked better and had a device out “ a Starmaster might be able to repair it”.  
  
“A what?” Taliesin asked.  
  
“Dorenganzan Star-Dragon” said Xavier “how about Gallandros?”  
  
Merlyn said “Gallandros?” Merlyn looked thoughtful “it’s 2020 he’d still be alive! you don’t think…?”  
  
“What?” said Xavier.  
  
“Gallandros said he looked into the void and came across something evil that killed him, it left him a Red Marked and he does have some power over Time…” said Merlyn he indicated the Rip “you don’t think…? That is what it was do you?” he looked  
  
thoughtful then “ also there was a Scorpion invasion around this time as well? _Historically_? I can mention someone mentioning that”.  
  
“They did” said Rastalin joining “I remember reading about it, I always thought that it was later in the 21st century but maybe it _wasn’t_ ”.  
  
“Are you suggesting that maybe this is _meant_ to happen?” Taliesin asked looking in amazement at Xavier's twin boys.  
  
“Possibly” said Merlyn “ and maybe that is why the Rip isn’t closing, this was MEANT to happen! And we just saw it _happen_!”  
  
“Your kids a Timelord alright” said Taliesin.  
  
“History as it _happened_!” said Xavier amazed then he said, “ this is _fantastic_!”  
  
“Err fill me in” said Taliesin “ stuck here for 1000+ years remember, for me this is the here and now! Not 900 years into the future!”  
  
“Sorry Taliesin” said Xavier “I keep forgetting that for you this is the here and now… ok, 900 years from now, there is told in the history books of the invasion of the aliens during the 21st century, it seems if Merlyn is right, we just saw History as it happened,  
  
we just witnessed the beginning of the Invasion, some of our friends saw this just after they ended up on Earth, they were never sure of the date, but maybe it _was_ **2020**!!!, we are as I said currently in a Time War but this mightn’t be purely because of this.”  
  
He looked at the rift and then said “kids we have just seen history as it _happened_! And we have become a part of it! That is what been a Time Lord is all about! This is what it _means_! This is why I travelled before I lost my Tardis, it’s why Tina does ! and why  
  
the Doctor does!” he put his arms around both of his sons shoulders, feeling the slightly crooked one Merlyn had.   
  
Merlyn’s shoulder had been broken as a baby and it had only been his Gallifreyan physiology and the _Tardis_ that hadn’t left him crippled in the shoulder, but it was slightly weaker than the other one but it was one of the ways to tell the twins apart “kids I   
  
think you have all just graduated to been **_Time Lords_**! Not just Half Gallifreyan! History has happened to us all and we are now all a part of it! And maybe we always _were_! It just hadn’t happened to us yet! This is part of been a Time Lord, sometimes you   
  
come across things that haven’t even _happened_ to you yet! This is what I mean when I say that Time is not linear and nor are we, Time is **not** the Master of us, we are the _Master_ of it!” he shrugged “ welcome to been _Time Lords_ you three!” as Crysta joined them.  
  
“Uh what?” said Crysta who had only caught the end of the conversation.  
  
“We just saw history as it happened!” said Xavier including her into his embrace with a smile, it was clear to Taliesin he adored his three children Half Breeds that they were, they meant the world to him “it is what it means to be a **Time Lord** , well partially”.  
  
“You mean this?” Crysta asked.  
  
“Yes” he said.  
  
“There was an alien invasion of Earth during the 21st century, noone was ever clear of what date it actually was” Merlyn explained “ it seems we just _witnessed_ it!”  
  
“Serious” said Crystal “ it is just not something that happened because of us?”  
  
Xavier said “ if Merlyn is correct, this was _meant_ to happen and we just saw it happen….happening and we have become a part of it”.  
  
“We were _supposed_ to?” Crysta asked.  
  
“Who knows either way” said Xavier “but this is what I mean about been a Time Lord kids, sometimes you come across things that haven’t even happened to you yet! We are **not** Linear, it is what I have been trying to explain to you all. And you three have just  
  
become Time Lords!”  
  
“Ah” said Crysta, to be honest it still freaked her out some.  
  
“I find been a Jedaini easier” Rastalin muttered.  
  
“ **HOW** to be a Time Lord!” Merlyn said with a chuckle.  
  
“That still leave us with something of a problem though” said Taliesin “what are we going to do about **_THAT!!!_** ” he indicated the Rip “ it is still there, it’s closed but it’s not dissipating” they all looked at it in concern.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quivalan Midnite, a member of my own alien race called the Gorta-Trellian, who are a sort of elf like winged alien. On my alternate Earth they have been living amongst humans for quite some time and are a recognized and accepted Alien race.  
> Quivalan Midnite is also an Archeologist .


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Lords take action and Taliesin gets to see inside Tina's Tardis

Tina then said, “one moment, we are going to have to go have a look at it” she looked at Taliesin “you want a ride in my **_TARDIS_**?”.  
  
Taliesin looked awed “you serious! _COULD_ I?”  
  
“Yes” said Tina “ see any **other** Timelords around here with a _working_ ship?”  
  
“Um no” said Taliesin “I don’t even _have_ a ship!”  
  
“Exactly I’m the only one with a working ship! After all” she said “Xavier’s doesn’t fly, you never had one, and nor did Sal! Not even Magius has one!, he has an altered Corvette! I’m the only one with a _working_ _TARDIS”.  
  
_“What a bunch of Time Lords we are!” Xavier said with a chuckle “only one of us has a ship that **_Works_**!”  
  
“So are we going up to this rift and try to seal it before they try to do so with 21st century aircraft!” said Tina “ and also on another note do _any _of us remember **how** to seal a Time Rip?”  
  
“We’ll work on it, all we really need to do at the moment is temporarily seal it” said Xavier “while we work on a more permanent solution” and suddenly Taliesin saw why the two younger Time Lords saw Xavier as their leader, he may have been considerably  
younger than Taliesin but Xavier was clearly very experienced.  
  
“I’m calling my ship” said Tina, pulling out a device and within seconds there was the sound of a Tardis materialising.  
  
Taliesin said “ no you don’t fly around in a Blue Police Box”.  
  
“No, I fly around in a _Hot Pink_ one!” said Tina with a smile and a chuckle as her Tardis currently looked like a Hot Pink Police Box with painted flowers on it “normally she looks like a RV though”.  
  
“It’s all _Girly_!” Rastalin complained then “Xavier’s Tardis is more my style!” as Xavier's was more steampunk looking inside.  
  
“Glad you approve” said Xavier “ shame mine doesn’t fly…”.  
  
“Type 40?” Taliesin asked.  
  
“Yep” said Tina “ Xaviers is a 70, I was high enough to get an upgrade but this one, it was my fathers and I swear I still feel his presence inside of it” she then smiled at Taliesin “would you like to fly it?”  
  
Taliesin looked like a child, who had, had one of his greatest wishes granted “ _Could_ I?”  
  
She nodded “ Merlyn can help you fly it if you have a problem. He can fly it”.  
  
Taliesin said “ok”.

They went into Tina’s _Tardis_ and suddenly Taliesin was surrounded and blocked by a forcefield.  
  
“Ish it’s ok, “ said Tina to the ceiling “he’s a friend, security protocols override , Taliesin introduce yourself to _Ish_ , else she won’t let you in, it is part of her security protocols”.  
  
“Ish?”  
  
“It’s what she likes to be called” said Tina.  
  
“Ok” said Taliesin “ um what do I say or do?”  
  
“Introduce yourself” she said.  
  
“Um Ok, Taliesin Potter, race: Gallifreyan, of the Patrex Chapter, age 1000+ Also known as _Taliesin the Immortal Bard_ , current home and location Planet Earth , the Muir Islands, also known as Hawaii, date 2020, I can’t really remember my birthdate… or  
  
regen. Tenth or Eleventh I think”.  
  
Three spheres of lights detached themselves from the ceiling and surrounded Taliesin he looked a bit concerned.  
  
“It’s another one of the security protocols” Tina explained, “let her scan you”.  
  
“Ok” he said.  
  
A few moments later the lights descended to the ceiling again and a feminine voice said “ _Recognising Taliesin Potter, race Gallifreyan, Time Lord, welcome aboard Taliesin, I am Ish_ ” and the shield dropped.  
  
Tina said “your cleared now, come aboard”.  
  
Taliesin walked into the console room, he hadn’t been inside a Tardis for over a 1000 years, so he looked around the console room with avid interest.  
  
“Full Access Ish and register him with the Eye and the computer” she smiled at Taliesin “ welcome aboard my _Tardis_ ” and went to the console.  
  
“I haven’t been inside of these for over a Millennia !” said Taliesin “I forgot how… _amazing_ , they were!”  
  
Tina nodded “probably one of the few working ones in this universe”.  
  
Tina’s Tardis was Eclectic, Hippy Boho style with a bit of Gothic thrown in, it had tie dyed rugs and wall hangings, and cushions of all kinds, the floor of the Console room was carpeted and so was the corridor he could see, there was a Victorian type  
  
armchair parked in the console room along one of the walls which Xavier sat in and looked quite comfortable in, the colours were mostly warm, pinks, purples and oranges with a bit of blue and there were murals on the walls as well, looking up he was  
  
amazed at what he saw, there was perfect replica of the night sky.  
  
Tina noticed his look “it always shows exactly where we are and what time stream it currently is and the current local time, I have a stellar Cartography room as well but this is usually enough, I can also change the image as well. To whatever I wish, try it” she  
  
offered.  
  
“Serious?” he asked.  
  
“Yes I have given you full access” she said.  
  
Taliesin pictured a seaside scene, at night and watched in delight as it changed “this is … _amazing_!” he said.  
  
“I can also make the whole console room reflect the scene as well” Tina said “that’s beautiful! It looks familiar”.  
  
“It was” said Taliesin “it was the view Isolde and I had from our room in the South of France, just before WW2 on our Honeymoon, um it was the first thing that came to my mind…” he looked slightly embarrassed “ it was a magical night…” and then he  
  
paused “here I will show you all something that most people have never _seen_!” and then without another word he pictured the view of Pompeii when he had first seen it so many years ago.  
  
“Where’s that?” Salmarian asked awed.  
  
“It’s **_Pompeii_**! **Before** it was buried!” Merlyn said awed “ we’re only ever seen artist impressions of it! Not many people would have seen that!”  
  
Taliesin nodded “ very good Merlyn!, this was how it looked the first time I saw it… which was about a year before It was buried”.  
  
Xavier said “ even I haven’t seen that! I’ve been to the ruins…but not to the place before it was buried”.  
  
Taliesin said “ not many people have Xavier,” he said “ I almost didn’t survive either, I escaped with barely my life, and I still feel bad that I couldn’t do more for it or to help it, it is like a lot of ancient cities, they are all pretty much ruined or gone by now, by  
  
years of war and other disasters. And Pompeii is buried. I have seen so many rise and fall, forgotten by time” he wiped a tear away from his face “that is one of the hardest things about been a Time Lord! Remember that you three as you go along your  
  
timeline” this was said to Xavier’s three children.  
  
Tina nodded, he and Sal were still fairly young so they didn’t have the experience Taliesin or Xavier did and she moved away from the console “ all yours” she said to Taliesin.  
  
Taliesin looked awed “I can’t believe you are letting me do this! You know how many years it has been!”  
  
“Ish plot a course to that rift but let Taliesin fly” she said, smiling at how Taliesin’s eyes lit up at the thought of flying a TT capsule, Xaviers did the same when she let him fly and Merlyn practically _glowed_ with happiness!  
  
“Remember how to fly one” asked Tina “Merlyn can help if you need it”.  
  
“I might need some help” said Taliesin.  
  
She nodded “Merlyn go give him a hand, you need the practise anyway!”  
  
“Really!” said Merlyn.  
  
She nodded and smiled as Merlyn glowed slightly with his normally silvery white light with happiness.  
  
Taliesin said “ that is something I have noticed about you three, your glow, I’m a teacher and I have taught Dorenganza, they don’t glow as much as you do”.  
  
“Earthborn Dorenganza generally don’t” Merlyn said “ we all have the inbuilt warning system but _Terrestrial_ Dorenganza don’t normally have the customary glow we do, we are _Celestial_ Dorenganza” he explained “ it means we weren’t born on Earth, it’s a  
  
quirk” he shrugged.  
  
“Ok” said Taliesin “I didn’t know that, people say that you are angels”.  
  
“Maybe we are, or at least Seraphim, we are the children of the Galaxy and of the Void, _the empty places between stars_ , _star stuff_ ” he then smiled and said “ seeing we aren’t going into the vortex we are just flying, I will talk you through it” within moments  
  
they were airborne “ok to stop spinning we have to do this” Merlyn continued patiently, showing just how far along he had come in flying a Tardis.  
  
“Ok” said Taliesin amazed at Merlyn’s patience and knowledge.  
  
“And that button will help us stay stationary whilst we examine the rip” Merlyn said.  
  
Taliesin flew them a bit more, Merlyn smiled and nodded “ that’s it”.  
  
Taliesin said “I feel like a _Time Lord_ again!”  
  
Merlyn chuckled “ hang on” he turned a wheel and together he and Taliesin flew the ship up the rift.  
  
“Ease up now” said Tina taking over then and then added “ Taliesin help me with the stabilizer”.  
  
“Ok” said Taliesin and a few moments later the Tardis stopped just above the rift.  
  
Taliesin said “ dare we open the doors? Or can we examine it from in here?”  
  
Tina said “ probably could do it from inside here” she turned the screen on and one of the boys let out a whistle.  
  
“It’s a big one” said Merlyn.  
  
“it’s more than just a rip it’s a crack in time” said Xavier..  
  
Tina said “ can we seal it?”  
  
Xavier said “ it’s sealed itself, but it hasn’t disappeared, something is possibly still inside of it”.  
  
“What though..”  
  
“A World-ship I am guessing” said Xavier “or something like that…”.  
  
“A Mothership?” Taliesin asked.  
  
“Yes” said Xavier.  
  
“So we can’t seal it?”  
  
“I didn’t say that” said Xavier “but it is going to take some work on our part and we can’t probably do it at the moment not with what we have, we are going to have to build something”.  
  
“Ouch” said Taliesin his phone vibrated and he pulled it out and said “ Tristan reports that there have been other rifts opened as well, not just here in the islands! “  
  
“That was what I was afraid of” said Xavier “ where”.  
  
“Over all the major continents, including New Zealand and Australia”.  
  
Xavier nodded “thought as much.. I’m having a look outside, Tina opened the door please and make sure we are shielded.”  
  
“Is that wise?” Taliesin asked.  
  
“Probably not but I need to get some more information, we aren’t in the Vortex so we can do it”.  
  
“Ok” said Tina “Ish shield up and open doors…we’re in atmosphere so it should be safe for a bit”.  
  
“ _At once Tina_ ” Ish replied.  
  
Taliesin said “ your Tardis actually talks to you directly other than just by telepathically”.  
  
Tina said “yep” as she pushed a button on the console and said “ the doors are opening Xavier, be careful”.  
  
Xavier muttered something under his breath and a shield went up around him ”I’ll be fine, Merlyn or Rastalin want to join me”.  
  
Taliesin said “ should you be doing that?”  
  
Xavier said “ my kids are half Dorenganza, Taliesin they are creatures of space and of the Void, the three of them have been exposed to the Void all of their lives, they were conceived and born in my Tardis, Merlyn even fell through the vortex once,  
  
unprotected and survived, Crystal has been inside a Time Engine, Dorenganza like us can pretty much survive anything! Actually maybe even more…seeing they are creatures of the Vortex and of the Void”.  
  
“ _Dorenganzan Adaptability_ ” said Merlyn with a grin, “I’ll join you Dad”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ half Gallifreyan my kids maybe, but their other half is an alien race equally as alien as our own and as powerful, Merlyn take the proper precautions though ok? Your possibly still too young to regenerate” he said .  
  
Merlyn nodded and said a couple of words himself and his own shield flared up, part Force, part magic.  
  
Xavier nodded “Ok we won’t be long and we won’t leave the safety of the ships shields if we can help it, close the inner door and follow us on screen.”  
  
Tina nodded and waited for them to leave the inside of the ship and closed the inner door.  
  
“Don’t look to long into it Merlyn” Xavier warned his son.  
  
“Whoa!” said Merlyn “this is , I can’t describe it, I fell through one of these but I was mostly unconscious…”.  
  
Xavier nodded “I know, your race are amazing! Not many people can survive falling unprotected through something like this and survive, but your people are children of the Vortex and of the Void and of the stars, we are the Lords of Time but your people  
  
are the Lords of the Stars”.  
  
“ _Star Lords_ ” Merlyn said with a grin.  
  
“Exactly so I don’t know what that makes you three” he said he pulled out a bag and handed Merlyn some odd looking balls or something.  
  
“What’s this?” Merlyn asked.  
  
Xavier said, “we mightn’t be able to seal this, not without some research and some more building, these however will warn us if something else tries to come through, and will stop some things, not all”.  
  
Merlyn looked at the balls and then the rip somewhat disbelieving and said “ _t_ _his_ is going to stop something coming through?”

Xavier said “ watch!” and threw one into the rip and before Merlyn’s eyes the ball seemed to expand and energy shot out of it as Xavier added another and it joined up with the other one and said “ never _doubt_ **Timelord **Tech” he said.  
  
“it’s interdimensional?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“Yes” said Xavier “but add your ones and you will truly see something remarkable” Merlyn nodded and did so and watched in awe as the balls all aligned with each other and formed a sort of barrier .  
  
“Wow!” said Merlyn.  
  
Xavier grinned and then said “ it possibly won’t stop something like a Mothership but at least we will know if one tries to come through” .  
  
“How come you had them?” Merlyn asked.  
  
Xavier said “ I’ve been making them just for situations like this, I’ll show you how to make them. We may need some more”.  
  
Merlyn shook his head and said, “this is _amazing_!”.  
  
Xavier grinned “ thankyou”.  
  
“Jiggery-Pokery?” Merlyn said with a chuckle.  
  
“Yep “ said Xavier “ _exactly_ , something you seem to have in abundance! More so than your twin or sister”.  
  
Merlyn said, “it’s how I got my nickname, _Merlyn,_ because I was good at fixing stuff!”  
  
Xavier nodded “your brother can pull a car apart and put it back together and all that, better than it worked before, but give you some wires and a paperclip, some household utensils and some sticky tape and you would make something that would work and  
  
do exactly what you needed it to do. Guess who you got that from?” he grinned and put an arm around his sons shoulders, “ you even built your own sonic screwdriver! I’m impressed”.  
  
“The Doctor made me a new one though” said Merlyn “ as a gift”.  
  
Xavier said, “I know but still, ok dropped all your probes?”  
  
Merlyn nodded “yes”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ok let’s head back in , we can’t seal that rift as it is at the moment now without some research and building, we may even need an electrical tower or something or a radar dish, Taliesin has one, we may have to alter it some and maybe work  
  
something out with the base, their got a huge one”.  
  
“Pearl Harbour?” said Merlyn.  
  
He nodded “ but we have to convince them first that it is needed and that this is a threat”.  
  
“But if this was _meant_ to happen?” said Merlyn.  
  
Xavier said “ it already has Merlyn, what we have to do now is make sure it doesn’t get worse than it already was, how much is known about the alien invasion in the 21st century?”  
  
“Good point…” said Merlyn.  
  
“There is a Time War on Merlyn, Time Wars can alter history, I know that, I have seen it, _Gallifrey_ ….” He sighed “ Gallifrey is lost because of it, you are half Gallifreyan you know what I mean” he held his son for a moment “I almost lost you and your siblings  
  
because of that, and I may have lost your mother as well”.  
  
Merlyn looked at him and Xavier smiled sadly at his blue eyes, Quinawah had his eyes but they had been altered some due to his mixed blood so they had become more Dorenganzan in colour and appearance, he had to admit his three children never ceased  
  
to amaze him, especially the boys.  
  
Crysta was more like her mother, the boys were more like him, especially Quinawah.  
  
Xavier then knocked on the Tardis outer door and Tina opened it and they came back in and re-entered the Tardis.  
  
“We can’t seal it without some help” said Xavier, “it seems to have sealed itself at the moment but it hasn’t gone dormant, so we are going to have to get some outside help to seal it. I’ve dropped some probes into it, it’ll stop some things coming in but not  
  
all , but at least we will know if something else tries to come through”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “Ok. What type of help do we need?”  
  
“We need some bigger power supplies” said Xavier “ we can start with your dish and maybe some of the telephone or telegraph towers, and if we can get Pearl Harbour in on it we could also use their dish as a focal point. They have a huge one. There is also  
  
a reasonable sized one down at the Institute”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “ the school has one too, we could probably borrow it”.  
  
Xavier nodded “Pearl Harbour is going to be a problem though, seeing it is a military base, I’ve been working down there on a project so I have some influence, we could use their dish as a generator…how many other people on the island have dishes like  
  
yours?”  
  
Taliesin said “ we use them mainly for satellite TV and to monitor the solar system, it’s _2020_ Xavier, although I do know there is a place here on the Island that does have an array of dishes one of the Scientific institutes”.  
  
“The observatory!” said Xavier “ of course!”.  
  
“The Astronomy institute” said Taliesin, “ they have several large dishes and might be more willing to **loan** them to us than Pearl Harbour will be”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ ok work with them if you can”.  
  
“Like I said I do some freelance work for **_SETI_** so yes I do know the director” Taliesin said.  
  
Crysta spoke then “ that is what I don’t get, if aliens have been living here amongst the humans for centuries how come **_SETI_** still survives”.  
  
“For occasions just like this one” said Xavier “ the humans know that there is intelligent life out there but they also know that not all of it is friendly and also they are still curious what else is out there. The alien races that live here are accepted and known  
  
but still they are curious and it is seen as more of a safeguard then actually searching for intelligent life”.  
  
“Oh” said Crystal “it’s kind of hard to get myself thinking in 2020 terms, that well, life as we know it doesn’t actually exist yet! That for Mr Potter this is the Here and Now and not the future”.  
  
Xavier said, “ welcome to been a Timelord” he ruffled his daughters slightly curling hair.  
  
Taliesin said “ why do you think I have never tried to explain it to my kids or my wife”.  
  
“You might have to” said Xavier “ we may need their help too. Your kids like mine are the Scions of Gallifrey, they are our legacy”.  
  
“ _The Children of Time_ ” said Tina.  
  
“And so will yours be Tina once you get around to having one” said Xavier with a smile “ although unlike mine, **_yours_** will be full Gallifreyan”.  
  
Taliesin said “ok my son wants to show me something he said my **_SETI_** signals are going nuts, he’s in my workshop”. He sighed “ you know he is _supposed_ to be doing Business Management!”  
  
Xavier laughed “ sounds to me you might have totally missed the point with him".  
  
“Been an Activist is what got **me** exiled from Gallifrey!” he said with a sigh.  
  
Xavier said “ as I said, our kids are our kids, my two oldest are _Jedaini_!”  
  
Tina said “ we’ll materialise in your workshop Taliesin” and went to the console “ we best move anyway there are aircraft from Pearl Harbour heading this way last thing we need is them to fire on my TARDIS! It’s not a War One, it has shields and that but it  
  
wouldn’t stand up under fire from missiles and that”.  
  
“Ok” said Xavier joining Tina at the console and they quickly dematerialised.  
  
“At least you have a full crew” said Taliesin to Tina.  
  
Tina nodded “I know I am lucky”.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taliesin realizes that there are some things he had better explain to his children!

Tristan Potter was sitting in his father’s workshop looking at his father’s readouts and information and trying to make sense of it all, his father’s _ **SETI** _readouts were going crazy, he knew his father still occasionally did some freelance work for SETI but this was something else.   
  
They had actually been invaded by aliens! And there were these ‘ _cracks_ ’ all over the world one was even over Devil’s Tower in ** _Wyoming_**! Which had always been a UFO hotspot! And the reports of a ship hanging over it briefly, he was annoyed he had missed it.   
  
Tristan liked looking for UFO’s and the like, and due to the Pandemic he had missed a lot of that in the past year, seeing he basically hadn’t being allowed to leave the islands due to the restrictions!   
  
The Muir Islands had gotten off fairly light but the restrictions of travelling to mainland USA were still in place.  
  
“Bugger!” he groaned “we’re in the middle of a genuine alien invasion and I am going to miss it all! _Stupid Pandemic_!” he knew it was still killing thousands of people and it was infecting more, even his father had gotten it! he had recovered pretty quickly but  
  
it had meant a miserable month for the entire family seeing they had to all self-Isolate for over a month! Luckily, it had been at the height of Lockdown.  
  
Marianne was in the house, the whole incident had freaked her somewhat so Tristan had left her sleeping in his bed, he loved Marianne but he hadn’t expected her to freak out as much as she had, especially seeing she was a _Half Elf_! and he _Half Fae_!  
  
He suddenly heard a weird noise something like he heard on the show ‘ _Traveller_ ’ when Doctor Chronos materialised.  
  
And looked up in amazement and thought he was seeing things when of all things a Hot Pink decorated with flowers, Police Box materialised in his Dads workshop just missing the Orrery!  
  
“What the..” he said amazed as he realised something amazing had just happened.  
  
The door opened and he heard his dad say “ thank the Gods you missed my Orrery! Tina”.  
  
His father stepped out of the box followed by Tina, and Xavier, his father said, “the rest of you will have to stay in here”.  
  
“Fair enough” said someone inside the box “ still find it hard to believe that we aren’t immune though”.  
  
Taliesin said “ we aren’t”  
  
“Err Dad…” Tristan said awed looking in amazement at both his father and the Police Box.  
  
Taliesin said “ Tristan! You said my signals were going crazy!” he walked out whilst Tina and Xavier both stood outside the box.  
  
“Yeah” said Tristan “but…” he indicated the box “is that…you know it looks like”. He trailed off.  
  
“Yes” said Tina “it is”.  
  
“You mean your…oh my Gosh you mean that your…”.  
  
“No I’m not” said Tina “wrong universe for him, but yes I am”.  
  
“You’re a Time Lord! You mean… that it’s all true!”  
  
“Some of it” said Taliesin “ something I probably should have told you both long ago, but there really wasn’t much need too. But it seems that the decision has been made for me”.  
  
Tristan looked in amazement at his dad “ are you saying Dad that you’re a Time Lord?”  
  
Taliesin said “ yes I am, more or less. I got stranded here”.  
  
“You’re a Time Lord!” he said amazed “ you serious!”  
  
“We all are” Xavier remmarked then.  
  
“Then that means…oh my _**Gosh**_!”  
  
“Your only Half ” said Taliesin ‘your mother is Half Fae as are you and Gwen, and I am not really sure if I am even a Time Lord now. I am Gallifreyan though”.  
  
“If you graduated you’re a Time Lord” said Xavier.  
  
“I did, but only just” said Taliesin, “ you and Gwen are Half Gallifreyan Tristan”.  
  
Tristan said “ you mean… _Wow_! But we don’t have two hearts like you”.  
  
“That is because you are only Half Gallifreyan, you have most of our abilities but not all, besides you have human blood as well as Fae so no you don’t have the two hearts or the respiratory bypass system, Xaviers kids do because they were alien and  
  
Dorenganza to start out with, but yes you are effectively Time Lords” Taliesin said “you are the legacy of Gallifrey, you and others like you”.  
  
“But…Dad”.  
  
“It’s all true more or less there are some differences of course but it is true, I am originally from Gallifrey” he said.  
  
“But why did you never tell us?” Tristan asked, “ all this time I just thought you were Half Fae like mother is!”  
  
“Never really had a need to” said Taliesin “but unfortunately it seems the decision has been made for me”.  
  
“Does Mum even _know_!”  
  
“Not really” said Taliesin “ she thinks I am Half Fae as well, I’ve let her believe it, I only told her what I thought she needed to know. When we met I had just um…regenerated”.  
  
“Dad how old are you!” said Tristan.  
  
“Older than I care to admit” said Taliesin “ but that is currently beside the point…”.  
  
“ _ **Beside the point!!!**_ Dad you just told me that you’re a Time Lord from Gallifrey and you class it as ‘ ** _Beside the Point!_** ’,” Tristan said.  
  
Taliesin said “ ok, Ok it is not beside the point but now is not the time to argue over it, I need to talk to you all about it at some point, but right now we have a world emergency to deal with that is going to get out of control really quickly if we don’t do 

something about it, this is meant to happen apparently but not like it has or will!”  
  
“Um…” said Tristan.  
  
“I’ll explain later but right now we need to find those rips, you said there appearing all over the world?”  
  
“yes” said Tristan “ your _**SETI**_ readings are going crazy! So’s my app” he held up his phone, “their all over the world, there was even one over Devils Tower! And apparently there was a ship as well, it appeared then disappeared!”  
  
“Devils Tower?” said Xavier .  
  
“Yeah there is a blurry picture of it taken from a mobile phone” said Tristan switching to something he had saved “ here it is”.  
  
“That doesn’t look like anything I have ever seen” said Xavier.  
  
Taliesin said “ me neither but then I have been stuck here for ages”.  
  
“Definitely a rip though” said Xavier.   
  
“Wish I had been there to see it” said Tristan.  
  
Taliesin said “ son how long have you been a Ufologist? Your supposed to be doing Business management and IT!”  
  
Tristan said, “ well you **_do_** it!”  
  
“Yeah but I have an excuse!” said Taliesin “ I thought you were the sensible down to earth one!”  
  
Tristan said “ Dad your been doing this all of my life, chasing UFO sightings and supernatural phenomena, what’s wrong with me doing it as well? Dad your my hero and inspiration” he said.  
  
Taliesin sighed “ been an Activist and doing stuff like that is what got me exiled from Gallifrey in the first place! I just don’t want you kids getting in trouble….to make the same mistakes”.  
  
Tristan said, “ Dad who are to talk _**you’re**_ a Time Lord!”  
  
“Point” said Xavier.  
  
“And listen to this” said Tristan.  
  
“pardon”   
  
“This was taken as the UFO’s arrived one of the radio telescopes picked it up”.  
  
“Err go on” said Taliesin.  
  
Tristan turned something on and they all heard what sounded like an alien language “it only lasted moments but they recorded it”.  
  
“That is probably Scorpionaid or T’ron” said Xavier to Taliesin and Tristan and then they both heard something else “that **_isn’_ t**! shucks just what Earth needs!”  
  
“Um Dad” said Tristan.  
  
“Was this at Devils Tower?” said Taliesin to his son.  
  
“Not sure it was a radio transmission” he said.  
  
“Ok” he said “I’ll see if we can track the signal…trouble is they could be hiding in the rift”.  
  
“Which is probably what they are doing” said Xavier “ _Mmm_ is there any way we can check for Artron energy in the 21st century?”  
  
“No really but we don’t really need to” said Tina “we just use my Tardis”.  
  
“Ok I guess we could” said Xavier.  
  
Tristan looked at Tina’s ship “ is that really a….”.  
  
“Yes” said Tina.  
  
“Wow and is it really….” He asked.  
  
“Go have a look for yourself, just don’t step through the inner doors or **_Ish_** will immobilise you” she said.  
  
“Um ok” he said.  
  
“Want me to go with him?” said Xavier.  
  
“No as long as he doesn’t go through the inner doors he should be ok” said Tina.  
  
“Ok” said Xavier “ can you track that signal Taliesin?”  
  
“I can try” said Taliesin sitting down at the desk and pushing a few buttons on the keyboard.  
  
Tristan went to the doors and peered around them and then backed up, whoa!” he said and then peered around again “that…that! “  
  
“Exactly” said Tina with a grin.  
  
“This is er…” said Tristan.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be trying to get some sleep Tristan?” Taliesin asked, “it’s like 1am almost 2, don’t you have to drive back to the College or something?”  
  
“It’s Midterms Dad, don’t have any for another couple of days and nor does Marianne and **_blimey_** Dad we’re just had unknown aliens land here on Earth all over the world! Every damn UFO hotspot is active and your just _told_ me that you’re a **_Time Lord_** from  
  
_Gallifrey_! Sleep is the last thing on my mind at the moment!”  
  
“Well you should at least check on Marianne” said Taliesin.  
  
“It kind of freaked her out” said Tristan “I left her sleeping in my bed and Dad before you say anything about that, I need to remind you that I am almost 21!”  
  
“I wasn’t going to say anything” he said.  
  
“Good” he said.  
  
“But well maybe you should get some sleep though”.  
  
“Dad!” he groaned.  
  
“Tristan” he sighed.  
  
“Oh ok, Dad” he said,  
  
“We’ll talk about this in the morning ok” he said.  
  
“yes Dad” he said.  
  
Xavier said “ it is getting late maybe we should all call it and get a few hours’ sleep, meet you here at 6am, we’re heading to _Devils Tower!_ ”  
  
“Err need I remind you there are still restrictions for travelling between here and the United States” said Taliesin.  
  
“we’re got a Tardis!” said Xavier.  
  
“Not to mention they probably won’t even let us near the place without self-Isolating!” Taliesin continued “there are still borders between the states… besides, I had the damn virus don’t intend to get exposed to it again! Geez we’re not even allowed to leave  
  
the islands at the moment without been fined I am surprised you guys even managed to convince people you were already here!”  
  
Xavier said, “ we have a Tardis, we don’t travel normal routes Taliesin”.  
  
Taliesin sighed “ Xavier you don’t get it! do you? how are you going to even get into Devils Tower…the place is going to be cordoned off!”  
  
“Taliesin we’re just going to see if there is a time rift we can close there” said Xavier.  
  
“Very well but I insist if we are doing this, we wear masks and protective clothing!”  
  
“We don’t even intend to leave the Tardis Taliesin” said “ just do what Merlyn and I did”.  
  
“I’m not leaving the Tardis!” Taliesin said, “but ok I will come with you, be something to write about at least”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ bring some of your equipment if you can we may need it".  
  
Tina said, “ you want to come Tristan?”  
  
Tristan looked awed at the prospect “could I?”  
  
“Meet us here at 6am then, but your father is right you should probably get some sleep and tend to your girlfriend”.  
  
“I didn’t expect her to freak like that” said Tristan.  
  
“Well go see if she’s ok” said Tina.  
  
Tristan said “ she surprised me actually, I wasn’t expecting her to freak out like that, _she’s_ usually the one whose all eager to go to things like meets and that, but we haven’t been able to do it of late though.”  
  
“ _Looking_ for UFO’s and supernatural phenomenon is totally different to actually **_witnessing_** it” said Taliesin, “go see if she’s ok Tristan and we’ll all meet here at 6am, get some sleep ok?”.  
  
“Ok” said Tristan “but Dad. You just went up **100%** on my cool monitor! You really _are_ the _best Dad_ in the world!” he hugged his father and walked out the last thing they heard him say “now I have to work out how to break this to Marianne!”  
  
“Best of luck with that one son” said Taliesin as he thought of the nights events and what he could take with them, deciding he better write it down somewhere before heading off to bed himself, he had never needed much sleep of course, Isolde often  
  
complained that he was too much of a night owl “you can stay parked here if you want” he said to Tina “ just don’t damage my orrery, I’m heading off to bed”.  
  
“Ok” said Tina as Taliesin left the workshop.


	7. November 8th.2020- Muir Islands-6am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew fly to Devil's Tower and Xavier reveals that he has met the Doctor before and takes the Crew by surprise.

  
  
“Xavier if we are going to do this I insist that we take the proper precautions” Taliesin said," the US is one of the worst hit countries in the world”.  
  
“Very well” said Xavier “I still find it hard to believe that we aren’t fully immune though, but I am betting that we have better resistance to it but very well”.  
  
“I thought the same” said Taliesin.  
  
“We’re generally pretty immune to stuff like that” said Xavier “things like the Flu usually don’t affect us much if at all, but ok”.  
  
“Not this” said Taliesin.  
  
“Ok” said Xavier “ we have stuff like that in Tina’s ship and if not, she’ll provide them if we ask”.  
  
“Can I really come!” Tristan asked eagerly, as he and Gwen joined them.  
  
“You know Tristan I really thought that you were the sensible down to Earth one of my children!” said Taliesin with a sigh “ what about Marianne”.  
  
“She’s helping mum” said Tristan “ she’s still a little freaked I asked her if she wanted to come…”.  
  
“Well it is really up to Tina” said Xavier “it’s her ship and has a full crew”.  
  
“But….”.  
  
“Tardis’s are supposed to crew six” said Xavier “ there are six of us, me, Tina and Sal and my three children, it isn’t a battle Tardis”.  
  
“You mean they exist!” said Tristan.  
  
“Yeah I was in charge of one for a while, during the Time War” said Xavier “ _The Righteous Fist of Rassillon_ , but clear it with Tina first it’s her ship”.  
  
“I thought it was yours. Although it seemed odd…” he said .  
  
“No mine doesn’t work,” said Xavier “I have one, it’s a Type 70 but it doesn’t fly”.  
  
“He can come” said Tina “ and Marianne if she wants too, but I have to ask you to register yourself with Ish she won’t let you aboard otherwise due to her security protocols”.  
  
“Ish?”  
  
Tina indicated her ship “ my TARDIS it is what she likes to be called, ain’t just a really cool ship you know”.  
  
Tristan said “can I come, _really_?”  
  
“Yes already said you could” said Tina.  
  
“I admit I wasn’t sure whether you were a Time Lady yourself or just one of Xavier’s companions” said Tristan.  
  
“I’m the owner of the ship” said Tina with a smile “I’m his ride!”  
  
“You mean you are also a Time Lady?” he asked.  
  
“Yes and Time Lord is just fine, I call _myself_ a Time Lord” Tina said.  
  
“It actually rather depends on her mood” said Xavier then “ at the time”.  
  
“Wow! A female Time Lord!” he said.  
  
Tina said as she walked in “Ish welcome Tristan aboard, register him and give him Guest access, step in Tristan”.  
  
Tristan did so and an invisible shield dropped in front of him and three balls of light descended from the ceiling and surrounded him.  
  
“Relax” said Tina “ it’s part of her protocols let her scan you”.  
  
“Ok” he said.  
  
“ _Rassillon Imprimitur identified, Tristan Leonard Potter, Son of Taliesin Potter, DNA match, age 20, Race Gallifreyan Crossbreed, Scion of Gallifrey, welcome aboard Tristan I am Ish, you have guest access_ “ the shield dropped and the lights descended.  
  
“You can come in now” said Tina “ and yes it is bigger on the inside then it is on the outside”.  
  
Tristan stepped in and looked around, in awe making all four Time Lords smile, it wasn’t quite the _stunned mullet_ look but it was close.  
  
“Wow!” he said “ this is a **REAL** Tardis!”  
  
“Yep it sure is” said Tina “ welcome aboard”.  
  
“What did it say I had and what I was” he asked.  
  
“A Scion Of Gallifrey” said Merlyn as he came out carrying a manual “Hi Tristan! Is Gwen with you?” Tristan looked at him, it seemed strange to Tristan to see Merlyn so comfortable in his surrounds and he just seemed to fit.  
  
“Means your a Neo Time Lord, Scions of Gallifrey, I looked it up, a _being of alien genetic stock who has somehow been imprinted with the Rassilon Imprimitur and survived_ , in other worlds, like you and me”.  
  
Merlyn have you been reading my _Encyclopedia Gallifreya_ again?” Tina asked.  
  
“No he’s been reading mine” said Xavier “it recognises his DNA as been related to mine”.  
  
“Well you did tell us to improve our knowledge of Gallifrey and our Gallifreyan” Merlyn pointed out.  
  
“So you really are um….his father?” Tristan asked Xavier.  
  
“Yes” said Merlyn “your Dads a Time Lord, what’s so strange about mine been too?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“Taliesin wasn’t the _only_ Time Lord who wanted to have kids you know and did so” said Xavier.  
  
“Yeah but dads been stuck on Earth all this time and well you….” He said.  
  
“ _Haven’t_?” Xavier asked, “true I haven’t, but I did fall in love with my Dorenganzan companion, and married her and had three children with her, my kids look how I did, not how I look now, but as Merlyn said you kids are our legacy, Tina’s ship recognises  
you as such, Merlyn where’s your brother?”  
  
“Down in the garage working on his car, Crysta’s feeding the pets” said Merlyn “Rast got up early and went to work on his car, you know how much he loves that”.  
  
“Ok” said Xavier he turned to Tristan “ are you sure Gwen or Marianne don’t want to come? We’re going on a basic jaunt, to where all the rifts are and to see if there is anything that we can do about them”.  
  
“ _ **Could**_ I!” said Gwen peering around the door, she had already been through the security check and was registered.  
  
“As long as you do what you are told and stay inside the ship” Taliesin said “it’s bad enough that we are going hopping around the world during a Pandemic….”.  
  
Tina said “you are all clear, I got the ship to check us all, and it is probably the safest place they can be, come aboard Gwen your already been registered and recognised”.  
  
“Well the school is probably going to be closed for a week anyway” said Taliesin “due to one of the damn things landing near it on the Commons, it’s still been decided whether we should do remote lessons or not or just give the students a week off,” said  
Taliesin “although I do have to attend the teachers meeting remotely tomorrow morning, gotten used to that, ok Gwen you may come just do as your told, ok?”  
  
“Thanks Daddy!” she said hugging him enjoying the sound of his heart beats, he always made her feel safe, it was one of her earliest memories of him.  
  
He hugged her back and said “ as I said just do as your told and stay aboard the ship, that goes for both of you!”  
  
“Dad I am almost 21!” Tristan groaned.  
  
“Your _still_ my son!” said Taliesin “ and I am _still_ your father! I don’t want you getting sick ok? A bit more resilient we may be, to it, but we aren’t immune, besides your only half Gallifreyan!”  
  
He nodded “this is so _out there_ though! My Dads a **_Time Lord_**! That’s still **wow**! Dad I have always thought you a bit of a Nerd…but wow!”  
  
Taliesin said :” you should have seen me a couple of regens back , you would not have recognised me, I was a bit of a rake” he sighed “ guess that is something I should describe and explain to you both at some point… it is possible that you have that too”.  
  
“Have what?”  
  
“That Ability to Regenerate” said Taliesin.”  
  
“You were a bit of a Rake?” he asked “ **_you_**! Dad?”  
  
“16th century” said Taliesin with a smile “yes I was,” he paused “ long story but you never know what you are going to get really, or how you’ll be” he said “ but please stay inside the ship please I don’t want you getting sick”.  
  
“Dad. Err can I bring some of my recording gear?, my colleagues at the Uni won’t believe me otherwise” Tristan asked.  
  
“You really ARE an Activist aren’t you?” said Taliesin with a sigh “ and here I was believing that you were the sensible down to Earth one!” he looked over at his daughter “ did you know about this? Gwen?”  
  
“No Dad” she said.  
  
“Seems that maybe **_you’re_** the sensible one!” he sighed “ Tristan been an Activist was what got me exiled from **_Gallifrey_**!” as Gwen moved to over where Merlyn stood.  
  
“Show me around?” she asked him.  
  
Merlyn smiled and put the tome down that he had been carrying “ ok but even I get lost sometimes…she sometimes changes rooms and doesn’t tell us”.  
  
She smiled and took his hand “I trust you” and the two of them left the console room together.  
  
Tina watched them go and smiled, Gwen and Merlyn were it seemed, getting close and turned to Xavier “ we ready to go yet?”  
  
“Yes” said Xavier as Tristan joined them carrying a laptop and a portable camera and Tina closed the doors and started up the TARDIS, there was a metal screech.  
  
“ ** _Grr_**!” Tina said, “one moment!” she hit something and it quietened “ need to look at that” she muttered and before Tristan’s amazed eyes, the console lit up and the pillar in the middle started to move up and down.  
  
“Wow!” he said, “ this is a _**Real**_ Tardis!”  
  
“ ** _TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSIONS IN SPACE_** ” said Tina “TT Capsule, we aren’t entering the Vortex we’re just flying though in normal atmosphere. I’m basically just flying the thing, not travelling in time, as Xavier said this is _MY_ Tardis! Not his”.  
  
“I just thought that well, he seems to be your Leader” said Tristan.  
  
Tina laughed “ I’m _his_ ride!”  
  
“You are more than just that Tina” said Xavier “I have a _TARDIS_ to Tristan but mine doesn’t fly, there is a huge crack through the Time Rotor, not sure if I can actually fix it, without Gallifrey… the ship itself is structurally sound it just doesn’t fly”.  
  
“We could probably get it too” said Tina “ we need to have a look at it, it’s a Type 70 right?”  
  
He nodded “yes”.  
  
“Bit more advanced than mine then but the mechanics are similar so when we have a chance to join up with the fleet again, we’ll look at it then”.  
  
Xavier nodded “ok, it’s not a War Tardis or anything”.  
  
Tina nodded “I probably should have one of those or at least a 60 but this is my fathers . But yours probably just needs an alternate power source or something and the Rotor fixed”.  
  
“It has a huge crack in it” he said “I crashed and I didn’t survive, I am surprised my ship did”.  
  
Tina nodded “your lucky, do you remember what happened?”  
  
“I took a hit and I think I was caught up in the aftermath of a large explosion, the Doctor had gone ahead in his _TARDIS_ and had laid some proximity bombs or something, think I got caught in the aftermath of it” Xavier said “ but it took out Magius’s Tardis”.  
  
“Did you just say **_The Doctor_**?” said Tina and Salmarian together.  
  
“He _laid_ the bombs?” Tina asked astounded, and even Merlyn who had come back with Gwen both holding a coffee looked stunned.  
  
“I told you that I had met him before” said Xavier “ which is why I was so surprised when I met him on Paradise in your company and in that incarnation… because I had met him in….” he trailed off.  
  
“ _The one he doesn’t speak of_ ” said Merlyn “you _met_ him!”  
  
“I did more than that Merlyn, I fought _alongside_ him! Which is why I was so surprised to see him when you all turned up with him in your company in that Incarnation” he paused “ that is what I meant, this is all part of been a Time Lord, yes I did meet the  
War Doctor”.  
  
Merlyn looked thoughtful “ he did say when we were on Zandoz that he suspected that the Daleks we had met that he had a feeling that he wasn’t _supposed_ to meet them yet… because they did not recognise him” he looked thoughtful “ seems I still have a  
lot to learn about been a Time Lord!”  
  
Xavier smiled and then chuckled “Son you never fully _learn **how** _to be a Time Lord! You just kind of make it up as you go along, kind of like been a parent I guess and I am sure Taliesin can relate to that!” he paused “ but yes I did meet the War Doctor and I  
fought alongside him”.  
  
Tristan had remained silent through the whole conversation and then said “ this is _Amazing_!!! I really feel like I’m a companion or something!...you four are really Time Lords!”  
  
Tina said “ yes we are” as she hit her console again “ _Arrgh_! Really need to look at that!”  
  
Salmarian said “ she’s always done that though”.  
  
Tina shrugged “true but it still needs looking at”.  
  
“Ok” said Sal “you kids get lost?” he asked Merlyn.  
  
“No we wanted a coffee” said Merlyn.  
  
“Just could have asked Ish for one” said Tina, indicating the ceiling, and smiling at how cute a couple Merlyn and Gwen made.  
  
She knew that Merlyn had a bond with a girl in his own time but they still hadn’t worked out what they were going to do about that, and it made her wonder when they met up again would they still feel the same about each other? Merlyn was growing up,  
and it was clear to her that Merlyn and Gwen liked each other.  
  
Gwen smiled at Merlyn as he bought her another coffee and a plate of scones for them both and sat down next to her.  
  
Xavier looked at them as well, and smiled and nodded, it was clear he _approved_ of the match, he didn’t know Celeste as she had been sent off on assignment prior to going to Paradise and it was clear that he saw Gwen and Merlyn as a possible and very  
suitable match.  
  
They laughed at something together and Merlyn pushed a stray blonde curl from Gwen’s face, revealing a slightly pointed ear ( she was Half Fae after all!).  
  
Xavier nodded and then continued “ but yes I did fight alongside the War Doctor and that was why I was surprised and a little _concerned_ to see him as he was when you turned up with him on Paradise”.  
  
“I guess that is part of been a Timelord” said Taliesin then “I have never crossed paths with any of my other selves thankfully but it must be a freaky experience”.  
  
Xavier laughed “ you end up arguing with ** _yourself_ **over the Tardis controls! Yes it **_has_** happened to me , **once**!”  
  
“Same here” said Salmarian “I have to admit I totally freaked, mind you, my father who I am not even sure is even still alive, had it happen to him twice! And when he had an accident and lost his memory, he was haunted by one, I think it was a means to help  
him heal, not to mention I freaked out when I regenerated that first time! **_Some_** Time Lord I am! I was also pretty low ranked”.  
  
“I’m an old hand at it by now” said Taliesin “ although I admit it does mess you up for a while”.  
  
“Err Dad?” said Tristan.  
  
“Sorry Tristan I admit it has been way to long since I have been with others of my race”.  
  
Xavier said “ you and your sister are Half Gallifreyan Tristan, but like my three you have been bought up so differently to the rest of us, I am still working out which era your from Taliesin! I’m from Time Wars and the lead up to it, Tina and Sal are both from  
around Borusa’s time, but you, I am still figuring out, your older than any of us!”  
  
“The Doctors original one perhaps?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“Perhaps” said Xavier.  
  
“I’m still getting over the fact that Dad is a Time Lord!” Tristan said “How **_cool_** is that Gwen! We probably have the coolest father on the Islands!”  
  
“Huh?” said Gwen who had been talking to Merlyn.  
  
“Our Dad is a _Time Lord from Gallifrey_!” said Tristan “ come on! You can’t tell me that you don’t think that is cool!”  
  
“So’s ours” said Merlyn.  
  
“Err” said Gwen.  
  
“Dad you have just gone up 100% on my Coolness monitor! I always thought you were a bit of a Nerd but **_Geez_** , you’re a Time Lord! How cool is that!” said Tristan.  
  
“Not much of one” Taliesin he looked at the screen “ and isn’t that Devils Tower?” he asked indicating the big buttress of rock that had become visible on their screen and was looming up before them. 


	8. 8TH November-Devils Tower-USA 2020- 9am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party arrives at Devils Tower

“Yes” said Tina.  
“Wouldn’t a Hot Pink Police Box stand out somewhat?” Taliesin asked, “I hope that your Chameleon Circuit is working?”

“Not if it is in Stealth Mode” Tina said with a smile “it’s invisible at the moment”.

“Type 40 doesn’t Stealth Mode, gee even my type 70 doesn’t have that!” said Xavier.

“Mine does” said Tina “when it works, which it is at the moment”.

“How did Stealth Mode get onto a Type 40?”

“Because I put it on” said Salmarian.

“I did say that he was brilliant!” Tina said with a smile at her husband.

“So basically, no one can see us at the moment?” asked Taliesin sounding relieved at that.

“No, not with 21st century technology” said Tina.

“Wow! Is that really Devils Tower!” said Tristan.

“Where do you want to land?” asked Xavier joining Tina at the controls. “There are a few buildings and that near it as well including a restaurant or two which have probably been cordoned off as well due to the UFO’s” said Salmarian who had checked the Computer “ the park is currently closed at the moment and the campground so we aren’t likely to meet too many people out here apart from the military…”.

“Good question” said Tina “ as I can see the place is been cordoned off and there are military Vans all over the place, I was thinking maybe on top of it or somewhere near it”.

“This isn’t the 1970’s Tina, there are buildings all over the place now…the place is a tourist destination, now” Xavier said” ok look for a space we could land at the foot of it, using the natural landscape to shield us some” Xavier said “ we could park there, give the area a recee and access our situation” his war experience showing through “ landing on top of it probably won’t be a good idea…hmm there appears to be a park, land there, the park is currently closed so we are not likely to meet too many people out here”  
he looked at the map that had popped up on the screen “in the trees, it’s not too far away from where the buildings are. There’s a surprisingly excellent restaurant and bar… good place to get some knowledge and rumors”.

“You’re really had some war experience, haven’t you?” Sal said, “I feel like a total noob against you sometimes Xavier!” Tristan still wasn’t sure whether Salmarian was a Time Lord or not, he knew he was married to Tina though and that he was Gallifreyan as well.

Xavier said “I fought in the Time Wars, as I said. I’m not a soldier, I’m a Chancellor but I do know something of warfare unfortunately” he did a few more scans “Hmm they have made something of a makeshift base on the dark side of the tower, or appropriated one. We must remain undetected Tina, if the scientists get even a hint of your ship, they will try to appropriate that as well and we really can’t have a working Tardis falling into their hands! Especially seeing it is the only working one we have here! Both now and in the future!”

Tina said, “I know”.

Xavier nodded and did a scan “ land here, we’ll do a recee and assess the situation” he indicated an area surrounded by trees near the base of the tower “how long can you stay in stealth?”

“80 hours” said Tina.

“Just a little over 3 days then” said Xavier “can you recharge?”

“If I put the solar panels up” said Tina “it might get detected though”.

“Three days it is then”.

“Need I remind you I have a teacher meeting tomorrow?” Taliesin said.

“use the Tardis’s internet connection!” said Tina “you said you were doing it remotely anyway due to the school been closed and cordoned off at the moment”.

“Well Ok….” Said Taliesin “err “.

“Merlyn can show you how to connect” Tina said.

Taliesin said, “I thought we weren’t going to leave the TARDIS!”

“You don’t have to” said Xavier “ and yes we will take proper precautions, masks, and the like don’t worry although judging by the figures, Wyoming’s pretty clear it’s been lightly hit, so it is fairly safe, as Tina said this is probably one of the safest places you  
can be” he indicated the Tardis.

Tristan said ““I’ve never been here! This place is a UFO hotspot!”

Taliesin groaned and said, “ok very well we’ll go take some pictures, just hope we don’t run into rangers or something…. seeing the park is closed”.

“More likely the military” said Xavier “Hmm that’s a thought, Tina land near the Bar and Restaurant instead, like I don’t know on a street corner or in the carpark or something, or disguise it as a RV”.

Tina chuckled “and pretend we’re tourists?”

“With the border restrictions!” said Taliesin.

“We’ll just convince them that we’re locals” said Xavier “that’s what slightly psychic paper is for and the Jedaini mind trick! I could use my experience with SIS to convince them that I’m one of the Scientists! If we hide in plain sight, we’ll be less noticed!”

Tina chuckled at Taliesin’s groan and said, “you don’t have to come if you don’t want to”.

“My son, the Ufologist wants to take pictures!” Taliesin said.

“Well you do it” said Tristan.

“Yeah but I have an excuse, and I’m also a Time Lord!” said Taliesin.

“So is he” said Xavier with a chuckle “seems to me your gotten outdone by your son Taliesin”.

Taliesin groaned “it’s one of the reasons why I never really made it known that I was”.

“Dad you’re a Time Lord! Gee how cool is that!” said Tristan.

Taliesin sighed “ very well we will go out and take a few pictures…curious about it myself, I’ll also look for time rifts and that as well, I still have a ID for SETI so I could probably use that, as no one is going to believe a School Teacher from the Muir Islands, but someone who works freelance for SETI they might”.

“Dad you’re a Time Lord!” said Tristan “the Doctor always manages to convince people he is supposed to be there!”

Xavier laughed “one of the things they always told us at the colleges is pretend that you know what you are doing and that you are supposed to be there and people will generally listen… well that is what they told us at Prydan at any rate, Taliesin I know your  
been stuck here for a long time but use your presence you have as a Time Lord”.

“Also, this might help” said Tina handing him a wallet.

“You mean that stuff actually exists!” said Tristan.

“Yeah” said Xavier “just be careful on whom you use it on though, just say you’re from SETI and that you are also investigating the UFO’s their legit, and so are you, so more than likely that is what it will show, this is the 21st century after all”.

“I guess” said Taliesin looking doubtful.

Xavier said “relax!” he smiled and then said, “ok where are those masks and that I’m going out to have a look”.

Tina nodded and handed him one and they all donned one as Tina landed the Tardis in a Park near the Bar and restaurant.

Outside the restaurant in the Park a person walking his Dog felt an eerie cold breeze that whipped up the fallen leaves for no reason and heard a strange eerie noise that was quickly silenced he froze looking around and saw nothing and wondered if there were more UFO’s coming, after the encounter last night it was all over the news and the military and the scientists had driven in early this morning and taken over the still closed national park.

Residents in the area were warned to stay indoors and not venture into the park on the risk of been fined, most of the Ufologists were kept away mainly due to the border restrictions in place over the United States and Tourism had been pretty much dead here since the Lockdown but it was starting to get back on its feet slowly by surely but then the UFO’s had arrived and there had been that huge crack in the sky, so it had left everyone a little jumpy.

He looked around but saw nothing although his dog started to bark furiously at something it seemed only, he could see.

“What is it boy? Is it another UFO?” he asked his dog.

He shivered in the cold autumn breeze as the noise died away and decided that the best thing to do was leave this place if there was a UFO, the Military would soon be here to find it and quickly left the area.

“Ok where did you land us?” Xavier asked.

“In the Public Park near the Bar and Restaurant” Tina replied, “behind some trees”.

“Good” said Xavier, donning a mask and peered out of the door “ok all clear and I smell ribs!”

“Same here” said Tina “Ribs anyone?”

“Sounds good” said Merlyn peering out of the door “Ribs with plum sauce!”

Xavier said, “seems clear, don’t forget to don a mask though everyone”.

“OK” said Merlyn.

They all left the Tardis a few moments later, even coaxing Taliesin to come with them, Tristan pulled out his camera, excited to be at a UFO hotspot and followed the rest of them in the Bar and Grill, and registering themselves.

“You're with SETI?” the Hostess asked looking a Xaviers psychic paper.

“Yes” said Xavier “UFO’s were sighted here last night, of course SETI is going to be interested and well seeing we were already in the area….”.

“Ok very well” she said, “you can take the two booths at the back”.

“Thanks” said Xavier and led his group to where they were told to.

“SETI?” said Taliesin.

“Probably because you mentioned it” said Xavier, he indicated the wallet they had given Taliesin “keep it”.

“You sure” said Taliesin.

“Yes” said Tina “so where do we go from here?”

“Not sure “said Xavier as he looked at the menu “Those ribs sure smell good, think I will order myself a rack and a glass of wine, seeing American beer tastes terrible”.

Taliesin had to smile “I have to agree there, have never quite acquired a taste for American beer myself, so I will have some wine too”.

“We all will, prefer Aussie beer, we’ll have a carafe and those ribs do smell good” said Tina.

He nodded and said, “ok three racks of ribs and a carafe of House wine”.

“I’ll have a steak, steak and chips sound good to me” said Salmarian,” what about you kids?”

“Ribs!” said Merlyn “two, one for me and one for Gwen”.

“Steak and chips” said Rastalin.

“Fish and chips” said Crystal.

“Hamburger” said Tristan smiling at Crysta.

Crysta smiled back at him, and he asked her “so how does it feel to be a Time Lord’s kid?”

Crystal said, “still freaks me out a little actually”.

“Oh?” he asked.

Xavier took all their preferences and waved a waitress over and gave them their order.

She nodded and wandered back, Xavier said “Ok so where do we go from here?”

“Get into the park somehow and to the scientists” Tina said “ and do some investigating ourselves, there was a Time Rip last night and although we can’t see it, I know it is still there”.

“Plus, the UFO’s” said Tristan “Dad could you really get us onto the base?”

“Err” said Taliesin.

“You are a Time Lord who works for SETI” he said.

“Freelance Tristan, I only do it Freelance” he said.

“Yeah but you still do work for them” said Tristan “surely you can get us on the base!”

“Actually, Xavier probably has a better chance of doing so, due to his military experience” said Taliesin pouring himself some water.

“We really need to check for Time Rips Tristan” said Xavier.

Salmarian nodded “yeah” he took a headache tablet as he could feel one of his tension headaches forming.

“You Ok?’ asked Xavier.

“Just one of my migraines” he replied, “I seem prone to them since I regenned” he took a sip of water.

“Serious!” said Tristan “you mean!”

“Sometimes we pick up minor flaws with Regens, doesn’t always go as smooth as we like, or whether we even want it, we get prone to memory loss or something” Xavier said with a shrug “you Ok Salmarian? do you want to go back to the ship?”

“I’ll be fine” said Sal “it’s starting to kick in, I’ll be alright for a few hours at least” he took a sip of his coffee and asked “ so where do we go from here?”

“To the Tower I am guessing “said Xavier looking up as his Teapot he had ordered arrived “thankyou”.

“No problem, you English?” he was asked “that’s not a London accent though”.

He nodded “more or less, and no it is Northern, I’m impressed!”.

“You’re a long way from home” she said.

“Got stuck here with the Pandemic and lockdown and wasn’t able to leave” said Xavier “ so eleven months later I’m still here with my kids and my team” he indicated the rest of them “ we can’t leave”.

She nodded “know the feeling I haven’t been able to see my mother for months, she’s in Florida”.

Xavier nodded “so when the UFO’s appeared we headed out here to look for them. My team and I work for SETI”.

She nodded “good luck getting near the Tower though a whole cavalcade came in this morning because they woke me up headed for the Tower. I’m surprised you even made it this far! with the ships you think there would be more Ufologists out here but I  
guess between the restrictions and everything it’s sort of stopped them, how did you even get this far?”

“We were already here” said Xavier.

“Oh” she said, “you been the only ones through here, apart from the military and the scientists but are you seriously chasing UFO’s?”

“It’s SETI’s job” said Xavier with a chuckle.

“Just that you didn’t strike me as the usual kind of Ufologist that’s all” she said.

Xavier laughed “guess I don’t, seriously though I’m a Physicist I just work for SETI!”

“Oh” she said “well I hope you don’t get chucked out of the state or arrested because you probably wouldn’t be able to get back in. Out of all the places to get stuck!”

“Better then um…New York” said Xavier.

“True” she agreed “I’ll get you your grits and your ribs”.

“Thanks” he said as she walked off.

Xavier poured himself a tea and said “ as you saw, act like you know what you are doing and that you are supposed to be here and people tend not to question you so much”.

“What are grits?” Merlyn asked.

“It’s a sort of porridge” said Taliesin “made from cornmeal”.

“Why don’t they just say Porridge?” Merlyn asked.

Xavier shrugged and noticed that Merlyn’s slight Australian accent stood out, Merlyn and Rastalin both spoke with a Dorenganzan accent but it had soft Australian undertone’s, due to the time they had spent with Tina, who also had a definitely Australian accent! Salmarian did as well but his had English overtones to it as did Crysta’s, Taliesin had a soft Cardiff Welsh accent and his kids also had it as well.

“Your team? Huh?” Taliesin asked.

“Well if it works” said Xavier.

“Point” said Taliesin “but how do we explain our kids?”

“They got stuck here with us” said Xavier “it is not like we don’t have a valid identity, we all do, even in the 21st century been an alien is recognized as been a Citizen of the Galaxy! We all have passports! We’ll be fine!”

“It is the Early 21st century Xavier!” Taliesin said with a sigh “ no doubt at some point given your from 900 years in the future Earth becomes a part of this Great Alliance you speak of, but it is the here and now and not 900 years in the future”.

“If push comes to shove, we just say that we are aliens that have been living on Earth, Aliens have been living here for centuries on this Earth, their recognized! It’s just that these aliens, aren’t!”

“Just tell them you’re a Time Lord from Gallifrey! It always seems to work for the Doctor” said Tristan.

“That might work too” said Xavier thoughtfully “it has before” rubbing his chin “I’m SIS Taliesin and my boys are Jedaini!”

“Ironically that has worked for me too on occasion as well” said Taliesin “I’ve gotten into a couple of things by just telling people that I’m a Time Lord from Gallifrey” he chuckled “ even been asked a few times if I was the Doctor even, and sometimes people  
have just assumed that I am”.

“Works sometimes” said Xavier “I’ve gotten the same as well”.

Taliesin looked at his son and said, “that might work too you know Tristan, good suggestion, it has in the past” as he took his food “thanks”.

“You English too” he was asked.

“Welsh” said Taliesin “I originally come from Cardiff, so my accent is Cardiff Welsh it does sound more English than Welsh sometimes, but no I’m Welsh”.

They all sat back as their food was delivered and when the waitress had gone, they all didn’t talk for a while as they ate their food.

The place was quiet but not fully deserted, but they could understand why they were all put at the back in the booths as there was a few of them.

Merlyn, his brother, Crysta, Tristan and Gwen were all on one table and the four adults were on the other.

Tristan’s phone rang, he looked at it and answered it, his father had long ago altered their phones to work anywhere.

“Marianne!” he said, “you feel better hon?”

“Yes” she said “where are you? I can’t read where you are on my phone”.

“Err Wyoming” said Tristan lowering his voice “Devil’s Tower”.

“How you end up in Wyoming?” she asked, “that’s in the States!”

“Err…long story you were sort of out of it last night after the UFO landed, but Marianne it is amazing! My Dad and his friends…. you are not going to believe this! I barely believe it!!!”

“Err?”

“You know that show, Traveller?”

“Um yeah” she said.

“Well it’s all TRUE!!! It existed! Just not in this universe!” said Tristan “my dad…this is beyond Cool! My Dad he is one of them!”

“Your dads an alien?” she asked.

“Yes!” said Tristan “he’s not just Half Fae after all! Like I have always believed he was! No, he is something way beyond that! And so are his friends, and yes he is an alien!”

“Um….?” She said.

“My Dad! He’s a Time Lord from Gallifrey!” said Tristan “I'm not kidding! He was just exiled here long ago!!”

Marianne said “serious?”

“Yes!” said Tristan.

She said, “Tristan that is hard to believe!”

“On come now Marianne! You’re a Half Elf and I’m still Half Fae!” he said.

“Elves and Fae are Elder Race” she said, “and yes I know aliens as well, we have been living alongside aliens for centuries, but someone from Gallifrey?”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” he asked “if aliens have lived amongst us and they exist why not someone from another universe be from Gallifrey? We Know that they exist! Or at least the theory that they do is sound! Alternate universes and dimensions, Gallifrey doesn’t exist in this universe but why is it so hard to believe it existed in another!” he said “think about it! crikey I’m in Wyoming! With borders and flight restrictions and I’m in Wyoming!”

“How did you get to Wyoming so fast!” she asked, “that’s if you’re not kidding me!”

“Here I will even show you” he sent her a pic of Devils Tower that he had taken from the TARDIS “this is where I am now! My dad he made my phone able to work anywhere! I’m in Wyoming at Devil’s Tower! Along with Xavier, my dad, Xaviers two friends and his three kids, Gwen can back me up on this one she is here too, she is currently on her phone to her friends!”

“Ok” she said “ so you’re in Wyoming with both Border and flight restrictions still in place at Devil’s Tower with your father and his friends and your dad is a Time Lord from Gallifrey…OK let me process this, next thing you’ll be telling me is that one of your  
fathers' friends are The Doctor…and that you got a ride in a Blue Police Box!”

“Err no” Tristan chuckled “a Hot Pink one! And no, none of my dad’s new friends are The Doctor, apparently we’re in the wrong universe for him…and that, although Prof Xavier has met him, well at least someone who claimed to be him, but no, my dad and his  
new friends are Time Lords from Gallifrey! Just not The Doctor, some of the few survivors it seems, including my Dad because like them he was in an alternate universe! Marianne my Dads friends are some of the few survivors and so’s my Dad!”

“So…if that is the case, what does that make you?” she asked.

“Half Gallifreyan apparently” said Tristan “probably more a quarter Fae, a Quarter Human seeing our mother is Half Human. Half Fae, and my Dad is a full blood Gallifreyan, but that is why I don’t have the two hearts, I quite possibly have everything else though”.

“Serious?”

“Yeah” he said “I’m half Time Lord it seems they have a name for us ‘Scions of Gallifrey’ although Xavier calls us ‘The Children of Time’ we are it appears their legacy, this is I don’t know…amazing! I always thought that my dad was a lovable Nerd but gee. He  
has gone up in my Coolness monitor! And I love him even more now and am glad that he is my Dad! My Dad, The Exiled Time Lord!”

“Still doesn’t explain how come you're in Wyoming!” she said.

“Tina’s Tardis” he replied.

“Are you sure that she’s not The Doctor? I mean…” she trailed off.

Tristan said, “you know what, to be honest I’m not entirely sure!” he hadn’t thought about that! He knew that Xavier wasn’t, but Tina was the one with the working ship…. was she the Doctor?” he then said to Tina “Tina you aren’t the Doctor, are you?”

“Me!!!” Tina said “Hells Bells, NO! gee! The Doctors even a legend to me! There is no way that I’m the Doctor, although I have met him and kind of wondering how he is…”.

“She says she’s not” he said to Marianne.

Taliesin asked then “who are you talking to?”

“Marianne” he said, “err she rung me and gee what you did to my phone is amazing!”.

“Should work anywhere now” said Taliesin “and possibly when as well, regardless of where you are or when, especially if your insisting on going on UFO hunts!”

“Dad! You do it!” said Tristan “where do you think I got it from? Dad you have always been my hero, I’ve always looked up to you even if you are a lovable nerd!”

“True” said Taliesin “just be careful Ok Tristan? You aren’t a kid anymore and I don’t want to have to bail you out of prison or something!”

“Ok dad” he said.

“Or getting hurt! Look you mightn’t have the two hearts and everything else a full breed Gallifreyan has but you aren’t fully ‘Human’ either, you are more than just been a Half Fae! Who is elder race, your also half um Alien? So er just remember that?”

“Why don’t I?”

“Why don’t you what?” Taliesin asked although he suspected he knew the answer.

“Have the two hearts and that” Tristan asked.

“Because your only Half Gallifreyan!, and your other Half is human and Fae, that is why you don’t have the two hearts and err some of the other stuff that comes with it”.

“Oh” he said.

“We’re on our own now” said Xavier “ and because of that it is probably time your Dad told you both a bit more about who you both are and where you came from, you kids are our legacy and thus very precious to us all”.

Tristan said, “I always just thought that Dad was Half Fae like mom is, just lacking the wings and that as I know that sometimes happens with Half Fae”.

“I’m not, but I have let everyone believe that I am and I will continue doing so” Taliesin said “ it is easier to explain and more accepted” he took a napkin and wiped his hands “this is good, have to take you to our favourite steakhouse on the Islands Xavier…I  
think their open again, the Islands have been shut down for the longest time and we are all suffering from it, but then we aren’t the only ones, the days seem very dark at the moment and with the winter coming on…”.

“If they’re not they are still doing takeaway” said Tristan.

“yeah” said Xavier “ok we’ll head out after this to the Tower and see if we can get in there”.

“And how do you intend to do that?” said Taliesin.

“By our cars” said Xavier with a smile “we do have a garage on Tina’s Tardis”.

“I wondered where you had put your cars” said Taliesin.

“On the Tardis” said Xavier “ along with the boy starfighters, we have my Bentley, the Boys Impala, Tina’s Volkswagen, and some speeder bikes as well as a couple of pushbikes, and the car that Rastalin is restoring”.

“And how do you intend to get them out of the Tardis without been seen?” Taliesin asked.

“Dematerialization Circuit, they all have one” said Xavier.

“You put a Dematerialization circuit on your cars?” Taliesin asked.

“Well yes it’s only a basic one and was easy enough to do” he said, “besides, it stops us drawing suspicion”, he then stood up “so everyone finished?”

“Yes” said Gwen “I can’t believe we’re in Wyoming!”

Xavier shrugged “we don’t travel by normal means so yes we can be in Wyoming”.

“But should we even be here?” Gwen asked.

“Probably not” said Xavier “ but we’re taking precautions, I know we aren’t fully immune but I did some research and I am betting we’re a bit more resistant to it, which is probably why your dad wasn’t that sick with it” said Xavier as he paid for the food “thanks  
it was delicious” he said and then they left the restaurant “we’ll go get our cars”.


	9. 8th November- 2020- Devils Tower USA-1pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew try to sneak into the Scientist Base.

He walked outside and pulled out a keyring which looked like a standard remote keyring and pressed a button, they heard the sound of Dematerialization and a well-cared for, black vintage Bentley sat in the carpark.  
  
Taliesin said “that is a **_beautiful_ **car! I drove one of those for a while. 1947?”  
  
“1948,” said Xavier “I love this car, it’s a bit souped-up too” he turned to Taliesin and smiled “want a drive?”  
  
Taliesin said, “you serious!”  
  
“Yes,” said Xavier as the twins materialized an Impala, “the twins are obviously taking their Impala” as Tina materialized her VW.  
  
“Kind of makes my Lancer look dowdy,” said Taliesin with a chuckle.  
  
“Want us to place a Dematerialization circuit on your car as well?” Xavier asked “Rast would love that! Merlyn’s the one who can put a working gadget together with bits and pieces, but Rast, he can pull a car apart and put it back together. It would work better  
than it did before. Not only with cars, that’s Rast’s talent, my boys both inherited a love and a knack for technology from me, but it manifested in different ways, give Merlyn some cables, some sticky tape, and a battery. He would make something that works  
just as he intended it too but give Rast a car to put together. It’ll work better than it did before, Crystal is more like her Dorenganzan mother”.  
  
Taliesin said, “I guess”.  
  
Xavier nodded “Rast put a dematerialization circuit on Taliesin’s car”.  
  
“Serious!” said Rast.  
  
“Yep,” he said, “Tristan who do you want to ride with?”  
  
Tristan looked at his choices “you both have a cool car! So, tell me is it tricked up like Old Bessie?”  
  
“Pretty much, never needs petrol, it runs on power cells, has a dematerialization/ rematerialisation circuit, has a shield and is resistant to bullets and scratches and a whole bunch of other tricks,” Xavier said “ as I said my Tardis doesn’t fly anymore, so I   
needed another means to get around so yeah I built this has an AI too, the boys are in the process of doing theirs up as well, and Tina’s already done so” he grinned “Want to ride with me and your Dad Tristan?”  
  
Wow!” said Tristan “yes!”  
  
“Gwen?”  
  
“With Merlyn and Rastalin,” she said.  
  
“Ok,” he said “Crysta?”  
  
“With Salmarian and Tina,” she said.  
  
“Ok everyone hop in,” said Xavier “I’m letting Taliesin drive”.  
  
They all did so, and Taliesin said: “Been a while since I have driven a manual, but I should be ok”.  
  
Xavier nodded “buckle up everyone! This may be America, but I’m insisting that we all wear seatbelts”.  
  
They all did so, and Xavier then added: “sanitize the car, Ben”.  
  
Taliesin said, “nice addition”.  
  
“We’ll trick yours up as well, “said Xavier “and Tristan’s if he wants”.  
  
“Serious?” said Tristan “mines just a Hyundai”.  
  
“Consider it a gift,” said Xavier as Taliesin started up the car.  
  
Xavier nodded “show us the best route to Devils Tower? We’ll see if we can get in there”.  
  
“I don’t like our chances,” said Taliesin.  
  
“Worth trying though,” said Xavier as he turned on the stereo, “I’m willing to bet we’ll find our way in and we won’t be the only ones”.  
  
“It has been cordoned off,” said Taliesin “by the military”.  
  
Xavier indicated the boy's Impala “watch”.  
  
“You can see the tower from here,” said Tristan indicating the pinnacle of rock.  
  
“You can see it for miles!” said Xavier “kind of like Uluru in Australia, from what we can gather the park and the walking tracks are closed, due to the Pandemic although the scientists and Military are here and I am betting we’ll also find some UFO chasers as  
well, after last night’s encounter which would have snuck in somehow”.  
  
“And four Time Lords from Gallifrey!” said Tristan.  
  
“That too,” said Xavier holding up a device “yep definitely some Artron energy about apart from us, there was definitely something here last night and possibly still is” he pushed a few buttons “there is definitely something around here, although I don’t think  
any landed here”.  
  
“Ok,” said Taliesin “then why are we here then?”  
  
“To seal that Time Rip I am picking up,” said Xavier.  
  
“There is one?” Tristan asked.  
  
“Yeah we can’t see it during the daylight, but at night I am betting we will, but we also need to find whether that stray radio transmission you picked up also came from here”.  
  
“I can’t tell you,” said Tristan “one of the Radio Telescopes picked it up”.  
  
“We should be back home,” said Taliesin then “one bloody landed in the McGinley’s backyard! And one near the school, instead we’re in _Wyoming_ chasing UFO’s!”  
  
“There are enough experience and that back in the Islands to deal with it,” said Xavier “that rift is safe right now, we’ll know if something tries to come through it!”  
  
“I guess,” said Taliesin.  
  
Xavier said, “we have more **important** things to concentrate on at the moment Taliesin, as Time Lords we must see what we can do to stop the Web of Time getting corrupted”.  
  
“I know I’m just worried that’s all, maybe it is because I have been stuck here for so long” he sighed.  
  
“Ok,” said Xavier “ we’ll block the time rip, and we will go back to the Islands we need to build something anyway, it’s just that this one is big too, there is another large one over New York as well, but even I am not willing to risk it at the moment to get into  
NYC at the moment”.  
  
“You know where they are?” Taliesin asked.  
  
Xavier held up a tablet and Taliesin saw that he had a world map on it and there were dots and blotches all over it.  
  
“Just about every major city in the world got hit last night by the invaders and the UFO hotspots, most are gone by now, but some of the bigger ones are still active, we can’t do them all, not without resources, but this one is one of the bigger ones as well  
and so was the one over Area 51 but trying to get in there would be impossible!”  
  
“You can find Time Rips on a tablet! Wow, that’s a nice app!” said Tristan amazed.  
  
“I’m a Time Lord! It’s what we’re **good** at! Of course, I can track Time Rips on a tablet, I made this App myself, I am also from nine hundred years into the future!” said Xavier.  
  
“Wow! Stuff like that” said Tristan.  
  
“Yes, I know,” said Xavier “ok roadblock guys up ahead, let me do the talking”.  
  
“Err Ok, “said Taliesin “this car really handles nicely”.  
  
“Like I said, we made a few modifications,” said Xavier “Rast, he loves doing stuff like that” they were stopped and by soldiers at the entrance to the Park who looked at them and their car.  
  
“Parks closed due to the Crisis,” said the soldier who was wearing a helmet and a mask so they couldn’t see his face or his eyes.  
  
“I realize that,” said Xavier “but I need to get in, I have been asked to come”.  
  
“You English?” the Soldier asked, noticing Xaviers soft English accent.  
  
“Yes,” said Xavier “I got stuck here with the lockdowns and the restrictions and haven’t been able to leave, due to it all, my team and I” he pulled out his passport “I was doing some work for SIS, for one of their institutes here and basically couldn’t leave”.  
  
“The parks closed; we have to ask you to turn back” he was told.  
  
“I’m not here for a day out,” said Xavier “my team and I were asked to come here!”.  
  
“We had an incident here last night,” said the Soldier.  
  
“Yes, I know, the UFO’s,” said Xavier “it’s _why_ I’m here”.  
  
“You know you’re not the only Ufologists we’ve had to turn away today” the Soldier remarked “the park is _closed_! And due to the incident, it has also been marked as Classified”.  
  
“And like I said that is why I am here, I’m not just a Ufologist, I’m a _Scientist_! And I have been called in because my specialty is Aliens!” said Xavier he pulled out his SIS ID.  
  
The Scientist looked at it “SIS?”  
  
“Yes, it is on a _need to know_ basis, and you don’t _need to know_! But I have been asked to come here, to bring myself and my team in. I have this too” he pulled out his CIA (Celestial Intervention Agency) ID “like I said Aliens are my specialty!”  
  
“CIA?” said the Soldier “Ok, very well you may go in, you and your team, I am not going to argue with a member of Intelligence!”  
  
“Thank you,” said Xavier ** _Zap them, boys, if you need too_ **.  
  
** _You got it, but we probably won’t have to, The Jedaini Order is even recognized in the 21 st century even if we aren’t that common, that should get us both in quickly enough_** Rastalin replied.  
  
** _Oh?_ **  
  
** Watch! * _*_ Rastalin said as he and Merlyn drove up next.  
  
“Who are you?” they were asked.  
  
“We’re Part of Professors Xaviers Team,” said Rastalin “we are also members of the Jedaini Order” he showed his ID “as you can see”.  
  
“Ok then,” he said, ““not going to argue with a member of the Jedaini Order, even if you do seem rather young”.  
  
“We’ve only been recently ordained,” said the other boy at the wheel of the car, clearly the other one’s brother, maybe even twin, as he looked the same age and very similar to the one talking to him, Merlyn and his twin weren’t identical, but they looked very similar.  
“Professor Asturen is our father as well,” said Rastalin “so we are part of his team”.  
  
“Ok I won’t argue with two members of the Jedaini Order,” he said, “who is the girl with you?”  
  
“Our sister,” said Merlyn thanking the Gods that Gwen also had blonde hair.  
  
“Ok,” he said, “go through”.  
  
“Thank you,” said Merlyn.  
  
“You did not see us,” said Rastalin making a gesture, making Gwen giggle.  
  
“I didn’t see you” the soldier repeated.  
  
“You let us in because we are meant to be here!” added Rastalin.  
  
“You are meant to be here” he repeated.  
  
Rastalin nodded and then got back into the car “always works” and joined his twin with a smile “probably works better because we are also Half Gallifreyan”.  
  
“That was the _Jedi Mind Trick,_ wasn’t it?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Yep,” said Merlyn “and you probably didn’t _really_ have to do that Rast! Master Casamir would disapprove”.  
  
Rast shrugged “Meh! Won’t hurt him”, proving their differences, Merlyn often contemplated about the intricacies and the meaning of the Way, Rast just liked _using_ it!  
  
“You two are definitely Grey Jedi, aren’t you?” said Gwen.  
  
“ _There is no Light Side and no Dark Side, there is only the Way and The Path. And I will do what I must, too keep the Balance, there is no Good without Evil, but Evil must not Flourish. But where there is Light there is also Darkness, no Stillness without Motion,_  
 _there is no Black and White. There is Passion, yet Peace, there is Serenity, yet Emotion, there is Chaos yet Order. The Way itself is neither Good nor Evil, it is simply there! What you chose to do with this knowledge is up to you!”_ Merlyn quoted “that is where  
our Philosophy differs, so yes, our entire Order is ‘ _Grey Jedi’ we_ all are! There is no black nor white there is only Grey, it is simply there!”  
  
Gwen said, “so someone like Anakin Skywalkers, would not have become Darth Vader if he was trained in your philosophy?”  
  
“Maybe Not, but still he might have…but under our philosophy maybe not. The Emperor, _however_!”   
  
Rastalin said “Dooku might not have either….there are no Jedi or Sith where we come from, there is simply Jedaini, although some have become what is known as ‘ _Dark Adepts’_ that doesn’t always mean that they are evil though. The Way and Path are neither,  
it is how you choose to use it! take me for instance, I would be Borderline Sith by Star Battles terms”.  
  
“You kind of remind me of Kylo Renn, Rast, and Merlyn more like Rey,” said Gwen.  
  
Rast laughed “not sure whether I should be _insulted_ or not!”  
  
“ _Well done_ ” came Xaviers voice over the intercom.  
  
“Jedaini Dad, we tend to overrule everything!” Merlyn said, “even in the 21st century! Especially if we are Aliens or Elder Race.”  
  
Gwen jumped and said “wow!”  
  
“Cars a bit souped-up,” Rastalin said, “not just with a Dematerialization circuit, Imp sanitize the car”.  
  
“It has an **AI**?”  
  
“Yep,” said Merlyn, who was driving “Rast and I are still working on it, although Rast is better at this type of thing than me”.  
  
Rastalin said “ seems to be my thing, cars, starships, they talk to me, a lot like Anakin Skywalker actually, but I have always envied Merlyn’s interfacing ability, but it seems I have a measure of it as well, but it manifested itself differently in me. Give Merlyn   
some sticky tap, some cables and a battery and a sonic screwdriver, he’ll make something that works and exactly how you wanted it too, me I would just make a non-working mess, but give me a smashed-up car to work on, I would pull it apart and put it   
back together. It will work better than it did before. We seemed to have inherited our tech knowledge from our Dad, but it manifested itself differently in both of us”.  
  
“ _Jiggery-Pokery_ ” Merlyn joked as they drove through, Tina followed, having managed to get in via her AUASA [1] credentials.  
  
“Seems like Xavier was right,” Merlyn said a few moments later, indicating a couple of RVs one with a Banner with said ‘ **Welcome ET’s**!!!’” some did manage to sneak in”.  
  
“Probably with the Scientists, following them in, and seeing they were probably busy they didn’t notice,” said Rastalin “think Dads going to go join them?”  
  
“Probably not, but they will be a good place to hide in plain sight, bring Tina’s Tardis in and disguise it as an RV and park with them,” Merlyn said.  
  
“Somehow I _can’t_ picture your Dad doing that,” said Gwen with a chuckle “ and maybe mine, your Dad he has ‘ _Scientist’_ written all over him, Tina and Sal might as well, is Sal even a Time Lord?”  
  
“Yeah he is,” said Merlyn “just was pretty low ranked, he’s brilliant though, he’s a Temporal Engineer, he is just fairly low ranked” he paused “ they have set up a makeshift base” as he spied some temporary structures and some more Vans and RV’s, “Sal   
probably would have never left Gallifrey if he hadn’t met Tina though and fallen in love with her”.  
  
“Oh,” said Gwen.  
  
“Salmarian is a Time Lord, He’s Arcalian, Not Prydan like Xavier and Tina are. He has been to the academy and has graduated, he is no Plebeian, but seeing he is a Temporal Engineer he never would have left Gallifrey. Not everyone on Gallifrey is a Time Lord,  
some just don’t make the cut, others don’t graduate, some just aren’t meant to do so, and many choose not to. Been a Time Lord on Gallifrey can be a lonely life actually, thus the renegades.”  
  
“You mean that? And how do you know?” she asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Merlyn “ they all have the potential to BE, but many are not, the whole two hearts thing and the ability to regenerate, is not just exclusive to Time Lords, that is normal Physiology for a Gallifreyan! It’s how they are naturally!” Merlyn said “they are  
aliens despite looking very Human! And in many ways are similar, much like we are, the Dorenganza I mean”, Merlyn followed Xavier's car for a moment more in silence.  
  
“You sound like you _been_ there!” Gwen said suddenly.  
  
“I have!” said Merlyn “I was there for about a month or so, I fell through the Time/Space Vortex and ended up on _Gallifrey_![2] Just before the Time Wars, I think, not quite sure really. I fell through the roof. I don’t really remember seeing I was unconscious at   
the time, I was put into the care of a Doctor Asgrad, who _wasn’t_ a Time Lord! He was just a medical Doctor, but up to that point I thought the same too, that they all were, his friend who was a Chancellor was though. But the truth is many Time Lords never   
even left Gallifrey! Which is why so many died during the Time Wars” he looked sad for a moment then continued “I didn’t even think that they realized that someone like me was _possible_! Until they met me! A child of an alien race who was also Half   
Gallifreyan! Rast, Cryst and I have a Gallifreyan Physiology, and Xavier thinks it is because we were aliens in the first place! And of a race that equals the Time Lords! Or close to it, mind you I didn’t look like I do now when it happened, I looked more like Quivalan Midnite”.  
  
“You regenerated?”  
  
“No! not sure if I am old enough to do so yet! I just shapeshifted. I adopted this form on Gallifrey, so I didn’t stand out, a winged, tailed alien would have stood out too much and then Tina and that convinced us all to adopt a more human form for travelling  
with them, so I took this one, we look Gallifreyan with just a few not so obvious alien characteristics. Rast followed suit, we’re shape changers as you know” Merlyn said.  
  
“I know, but I have just never actually seen one of you do it!” said Gwen “I’ve gone to school with Dorenganza all of my life and one of my best friends is one! but they always looked well…. human!”  
  
“Our default, mainly seen form is how we currently look,” Merlyn said “we looked Gorta-Trellian for most of our lives though. I took this form to blend in on Gallifrey and well, oddly enough it now feels _right_ ”.  
  
“Same here,” said Rastalin “it’s kind of hard to describe”.  
  
**T** hey followed Xavier to the makeshift base, who had somehow managed to convince them that he belonged there! Merlyn stopped the car at a checkpoint and said to the soldier there “we are of the Jedaini Order” and showed them his Jedaini ID.  
  
The soldier nodded and waved them through, Gwen said “wow! You can seem to get in anywhere!”  
  
“The Jedaini Order, we tend to overrule most things, even in the 21st century, people don’t tend to argue with a member of the Jedaini Order,” Merlyn said, “ we’re classed as Citizens of the Galaxy and as Public Servants, but we also tend to be seen as   
representatives of the Alliance in general”.  
  
“But Earth isn’t even in the Alliance? Is it?” Gwen said.  
  
“You will be in um, _Mm_ around 20 years,” Merlyn said with a grin “2040 or so, and even in 2020 you have been considered for it.”  
  
“Wow! Really! How do you know? Is it because you’re a Time Lord?” she still found it cool that he was!  
  
“I could go all mysterious Jedaini and Time Lord, and say that it was, but the truth is I’m also from 900 years into the future!” Merlyn said, “and like Rastalin, I like history!”  
  
“Oh yeah I forgot that you were,” she said.  
  
“2948,” said Merlyn, he paused “wow I have seen pictures of this place, but I’ve never actually been here!!!” he looked in awe at the Tower frowning as he sensed the Time Rip, _so this is what it means to be a Time Lord_ he thought.  
  
“Me neither,” said Gwen, she got out of the car and slid her gloved hand into Merlyn’s, she had to admit she was growing to like him a lot and wanted him to be her boyfriend, he was perfect for her! Shame he was from nine hundred **years** into the future!   
  
And was something like 80 years older than her due to been Celestial Dorenganza.  
  
He smiled at her, his amazing quicksilver blue eyes which had more depth in them then their color allowed for glinted slightly, Merlyn’s eyes were silvery blue, due to being Dorenganza.   
  
However, she had seen them change to silver, hers were blue flecked with gold due to Fae Blood, but, Merlyn also had that ‘ _Not Quite Human_ ’ air about him, that both her mother and father had, but, Gwen and Tristan both lacked, which was why she had  
always believed that her Dad had been Half Fae like her mother, he just didn’t have the wings, that sometimes happened, her and Tristan didn’t.  
  
Xavier indicated Merlyn and Gwen “seems their getting close”.  
  
Taliesin nodded “they seem to be, don’t they, you approve?”  
  
Xavier nodded “yes I do, very much so!” he indicated the Scientist Base “let’s try to see if we can get in there.  
  
“How?” said Taliesin.  
  
“Just tell them you’re the Doctor,” Xavier said.  
  
“But I’m not….” Said Taliesin.  
  
“ _They_ don’t know that!” said Xavier.  
  
“Why don’t you tell them that you’re the Doctor then? They’ll probably believe you more than they do me” said Taliesin.  
  
“I have a Valid ID, you _don’t_ , what you going to tell them, that you’re a _School Teacher_ from _Hawaii?_ ” Xavier said.  
  
  
“Point,” said Taliesin.  
  
“I’m summoning my ship,” Tina said, “ and disguise it as an RV and maybe go mix with those others if we’re chasing Time Rips I don’t want to be without my ship, I have all my equipment in it”.  
  
“Very well Tina,” Xavier said “just be careful where you summon it, we can’t let anyone here get their hands on probably the only _working_ Tardis in this universe! I ‘m going to approach the base”.  
  
“Good luck,” said Tina.  
  
“Thanks,” said Xavier “time to be _Chancellor Xavier of the High Council of the Time Lords_!”  
  
“Maybe she could tell them that she was the Doctor,” said Taliesin suddenly “I mean _she’s_ the one with the working Tardis!”  
  
“Tina? **Nah!** , they’d **never believe** she was the Doctor” said Xavier “Romana maybe!”  
  
“ _Mmm_ I wouldn’t be so _sure_ of that…” said Taliesin.  
  
  


[1] AUASA- Australian Air and Space Association, like NASA only Australian. Made up of course.

[2] Journey, Merlyn fell through the Vortex and ended up on Gallifrey


	10. November 8th-2020-Devils Tower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Xavier and Taliesin (reluctantly) get into the base using an assumed identity. (with mental apologies to the real one of course but hay they're in an alternate universe! and it worked) and yes Xavier has met the War Doctor and even fought alongside him! (I'll tell that story one day!)  
> 2) Tina and Salmarian hang out with the rest of the enthusiasts, also cannon wise Tina and Salmarian are from **BEFORE** the Time Wars and Tina often disguises her Tardis as an RV  
> 3) Tina and Xavier also get a mistaken identity as well (with apologies)  
> 4) Something starts to happen

“Professor Xavier Asturian from SIS,” the Guard said looking at Xaviers ID “what’s that?”  
  
“ _Need to know_ basis, and you **don’t** need to know,” said Xavier putting on all his Time Lord arrogance, Taliesin remembered that he had said he had held the rank and still did as Chancellor and was even President at one stage and now believed him “only   
that I was sent here to investigate the UFO’s as well, seeing I was stranded here in the US with my Team due to the crisis”.  
  
“Ok fair enough and who is your friend,” he asked, indicating Taliesin.  
  
“Um,” said Taliesin.  
  
“He is The Doctor” that got them “yes **THAT** Doctor!”  
  
“Err,” said Taliesin.  
  
“ _Go with it as I said,_ ” Xavier said in a muffled voice to Taliesin.  
  
“ _But I’m not…”_ said Taliesin just as low.  
  
“ _They_ don’t know that” said Xavier with a grin “you are now! Got us in, didn’t it? you can’t exactly tell them that you’re a stranded Time Lord who's a School Teacher from Hawaii!”  
  
“Um yes…I am!” said Taliesin “and it seems to me, you have a problem with some Unknown aliens! And we are both alien experts…so” he looked at Xavier ** _hope the **REAL** Doctor doesn’t find this out!_ **  
  
“He won’t,” said Xavier ** _wrong universe_ **.  
  
“Well ok,” said Taliesin “but Xavier, I’m not sure if I can well, pull this off!”  
  
“You said yourself that people sometimes think you are,” Xavier said, “I mean who's going to believe that _Tina_ is the Doctor….?”  
  
“Um,” said Taliesin “they _might_ ” as he followed Xavier.  
  
Xavier said, “just follow my lead Taliesin”.  
  
“Why didn’t you say that ** _you_** were the Doctor?”  
  
“Because I have a valid ID, which identifies me as a Scientist, you don’t,” said Xavier “as I said”.  
  
“I have my **SETI** one,” said Taliesin.  
  
Xavier said, “just go with it, Taliesin”.  
  
Taliesin said, “now I believe you when you said that you were a Chancellor, that, was pure High-Ranking Time Lord!”  
  
“I was on the High Council of the Time Lords,” he said with a shrug “ so it shows up sometimes and I have used it occasionally, I’ve never lost the rank I still bear it, Renegade or not”.  
  
Taliesin said, “Ok, I will try to be the Doctor”.  
  
“Good man, you’ll be fine! Your _Taliesin the Immortal Bard for_ crying aloud!” Xavier said.  
  
Taliesin said “I am beginning to ** _feel_ **like a Time Lord again! Not sure if that is a good or sad thing though”.  
  
“Could be both?” said Xavier with a chuckle.  
  
“But I can definitely tell now that you were a Chancellor,” said Taliesin “that was one of the first things I noticed about you, your decorum and etiquette, which was why I thought you were the Doctor when I first met you, or at least _our version_ to him!”  
  
Xavier nodded “ the Doctor will always be a gentleman even at his darkest and believe me I have seen him at his darkest, how he became something that went against who he was, I often wonder if he even _survived_ the Time Wars, I don’t think he wanted to and a lot of us didn’t, I _didn’t_ , I’m only here because of my ship who almost sacrificed herself to save me” he paused then “ maybe we are all that is left, maybe it is us who have to be the Doctor now”.  
  
Taliesin said, “you have to tell me more”.  
  
Xavier nodded “and I will. You deserve to know, all of you do”.  
  
They were then led to the Head Scientist, who looked them both us and down and asked, “and _who_ are you?”  
  
“They say that they were sent here,” said their escort “to investigate the UFO’s sir. They say that they are _alien experts_ ”.  
  
“Look if you two kooks are two more of those crazy Ufologists and Chasers, I can have you arrested for breaking Quarantine and Trespassing! I’ve already done it several times this morning, this is Classified, and we are in the middle of a Pandemic! So, you both have ten minutes to convince me otherwise!”  
  
“Very well,” said Xavier “I’m Professor Xavier Asturen from SIS” he pulled out his SIS ID and showed it to him.  
  
He looked at it but didn’t touch it “ ** _SIS_** I have never heard of you!” he said.  
  
“it is on a **_Need to Know_** basis, and you don’t **Need to Know** just yet!” said Xavier, but I am an alien specialist, and I have been sent in to help you”.  
  
“And your friend?”   
  
“You _know_ who I am!” said Taliesin “need I say more? And you have _something_ of an alien problem, there is a rip in time above the Tower, Professor Xavier and I noticed this and came to help!”  
  
“The Doctor?” said the Scientist, he looked him up and down “didn’t realise you actually existed!” he said “ very well” he paused “you can stay, you have to stay outside the Base though, there is a bunch of UFO enthusiasts outside, we had to chase them off   
the base, they shouldn’t even be here! The Parks closed due to the crisis, but somehow, they got in, but ok your presence is welcome here, Doctor, we could really use your help and expertise! Follow me I will show you what I know” he said to one of the  
guards “their clear give them guest access and them both a temporary pass”.  
  
“Yes, sir,” said the Soldier.  
  
“OK, follow me Doctor, Professor Asturen, and we’ll show you want we know”.  
  
“Thank you,” said Xavier.  
  
“ _Didn’t think that would work_ ” Taliesin whispered to Xavier”.  
  
“You did well… _Doctor_ ” he smiled.  
  
“I **_am_** a Bard,” said Taliesin “though I have always been able to get people to believe me and follow me…err it worked a little _too **well**_ , and I ended up exiled”.  
  


“So can Tina,” Xavier said “you put the ‘ _Fluence_ ’ on him, and it worked! Well done ‘ _Doctor_ ” he said.  
  
Taliesin chuckled and then he said, “err hope _he_ doesn’t mind”.  
  
“We’re in a different universe, and to be honest I am not even sure if he even survived the Time Wars, in Reality, not many of us did…and I don’t think he really _wanted_ to there in the end”.  
  
“The show says he did, but I am guessing that can’t be relied on as a reliable source,” said Taliesin.  
  
“Maybe it is up to us to _be_ the Doctor,” said Xavier quietly “so come on Doctor let’s see what we can do”.

Meanwhile, outside the base in the rapidly getting colder afternoon, Tina had materialised her **_Tardis_** near the UFO Chasers.  
  
They had set up camp there (they had obviously snuck in) and thanked the boys for suggesting she do so.  
  
There was only about a dozen of them if that, the rest hadn’t made it past the blockades, so it was an ideal place to hide in plain sight.  
  
They were all making themselves comfortable around a large firepit, (all adhering to current rules) with some of the Enthusiasts.  
  
Tina’s ship disguised as an RV and her Bug disguised as a Camper Van (they even put a primary chameleon circuit on their cars) as well, Xaviers Bentley and the Twins Impala were both parked near Tina’s Tardis.  
  
It was getting cold as it was November in Wyoming, but it was nice and warm around the fire pit.   
  
However, the Time Lords didn’t find it too uncomfortable, Gwen and Merlyn were sitting together as close as they could and talking in low voices.  
  
“You Australian?” one of the enthusiasts asked Tina as he handed her a coffee.  
  
Tina nodded “yes” she replied, she realised she had an authentic Aussie accent.  
  
“Whereabouts?” he asked.  
  
“Sydney,” said Tina “but I was stuck here with Lockdown, so I was unable to leave, I work for AUASA”.  
  
“AUASA?” he questioned.  
  
“Australian Air and Space Association,” said one of the others “the Australian version of NASA, not as old or as well-known but there”.  
  
“Yes,” said Tina “ you know of it,” grateful that it was known in the 21st century of course by her Time it was way more known and as prolific as NASA was and had the Name had been changed to IASA.  
  
“Yes,” said the other person “started in 2001. I think”.  
  
“I’m an Engineer,” said Tina, she wasn’t lying! She _was_! She was a Temporal Engineer and had the papers to prove it, and she was also a fully-fledged Time Lord!  
  
She was Prydan of course as well, whereas Sal was Arcalian, and had they never met and fallen in love he would have never left Gallifrey!  
  
Sal joined his wife with a smile and two cups of hot chocolate and Marshmallow, a favourite treat of theirs, Tina smiled at him, it was cold and rapidly getting colder, but, their Gallifreyan Physiology made it more bearable, but, the mugs of chocolate would  
go down really well.  
  
Tina took the mug in her gloved hands and smiled as he sat down beside her.  
  
“Well this is nice,” said Salmarian “Devils Tower, nearing sunset! Very romantic, shame we’re here looking for Time Rips!”  
  
“And aliens,” said Tina with a smile “but yes, it is nice” they could both feel the crack in time even if they couldn’t see it yet.  
  
“Sucks been a Time Lord sometimes” Sal joked, putting an arm around her.

One of the enthusiasts was up on top of their RV and was hanging a tie-dyed banner which said “ **ET'S _BE WELCOMED_!!!!**”  
  
“Think we’ll see any tonight?” another asked as she sat down on the other side of the pit.  
  
“I _hope_ we do! I missed them last night, you know there seems to be a sort of crack forming in the sky over the Tower”.  
  
“Wow!” said another “there is! Look at it, guys!!!” as it was becoming apparent as the sky got darker that there was a crack in the sky “I got to get a shot of that! That is **amazing**! What do you think is causing it!  
  
“It’s the **_ET’s_**!!!” said another one of the other enthusiasts “do you see that! _Wow_!!!!”  
  
“Not good,” said Xavier appearing with Taliesin beside him, touching his Time Ring which they all had and had given one to Taliesin.  
  
“Crap that worked!” said Taliesin.  
  
“Time Ring,” said Xavier.  
  
“I know that just never owned one,” said Taliesin.  
  
“You do now,” said Xavier “it’s keyed to Tina’s ship”.  
  
Tina said, “hi Taliesin also you might want this” she handed him a key.  
  
Taliesin looked astounded as he recognised for what it was “ _really_?”  
  
Tina nodded “yes, “   
  
“I don’t know what to say!” said Taliesin.  
  
“Do you see _tha_ t!!!!” said one of the enthusiasts pointing to the crack “they’re going to come through again!” this was said to the four Time Lords.  
  
“Yes, we see it,” said Xavier.  
  
“Isn’t that the _coolest_!” said the same enthusiast.  
  
“It looks like a crack through the universe or something!” said another.  
  
“It’s what it looked like last night,” said another “only it seems bigger!”  
  
“Bigger as in how?” Taliesin asked then.   
  
“It was smaller last night “he replied, “there was another ship in it, and it then vanished”.  
  
“Another ship, how?” Xavier asked.  
  
“It looked like a large saucer of some sort, but it didn’t come through, the green ones did, but it stayed and disappeared back into the rift, we think it’s the Mothership”.  
  
“The Mothership?” Xavier asked.  
  
“Yeah, where the green ones came from,” he said.  
  
“ _Hmm_ , “said Xavier.  
  
He continued “I was out on the road last night driving through, and suddenly the whole sky lit up with light, and there was suddenly this light in front of me! I looked up, and there it was! A ship or something above my car, it was only a small one, but it   
hovered there for a bit then disappeared, and then that’s when all of Devil Tower lit up! And a whole bunch of green flares dropped from the sky and flew overhead, and then there was this saucer sitting above the tower! Briefly and then it vanished”.  
  
“Were you the one that took this photo?” Xavier asked, showing the photo that Tristan had shown them.  
  
“Yes!” he said “I beamed it around the world! It went viral! **_One hundred thousand_** hits in one hour!”  
  
“That wasn’t such a clever idea….” said Taliesin then, “with the situation as it currently is”.  
  
“Aw man their unknown _aliens_!” he said.  
  
“You put the place on alert,” said Xavier quietly “Grr **_Humans_** sometimes….”  
  
“Um…what you mean by that? You mean you’re _not human_?”  
  
“No,” said Xavier “like I said, you put the place on alert… but no I didn’t come in those ships”.  
  
“Then…what are you?”  
  
“Can’t you guess?” Xavier asked with a grin.  
  
** _Guessing you're taking the role of the Doctor at the moment…I just really hope he_ _doesn’t mind….**_ Taliesin said ** _you seriously make a way more convincing Doctor than me_ **  
  
** _It’s the_ _Wrong universe and like I said I am not even sure if he survived the Time Wars, or not_ ** Xavier said ** _Tina and Sal have met him, but it was the incarnation **before **the Time Wars_!**  
  
** _Mmm you can be the Doctor now I’ll just be a schoolteacher from Hawaii_ **  
  
Xavier chuckled ** _yes well_ **  
  
The man said, “err…”.  
  
Xavier said “my friend may be right. Maybe you shouldn’t have beamed it to the world”.  
  
He looked at him “Northern English accent, odd fashion sense, not human, but…you mean you _exist_? People say you do…but “.  
  
Xavier said, “ of _course_ I exist I just try not to make it too obvious that I _do_ , what’s the use of been a legend if you can’t **_use_** it _Mmm_?” he sighed clearly more comfortable in the role than Taliesin had been “ this is _supposed to_ happen, but not quite  
like it has”.  
  
“You’re _the Doctor_!” said another enthusiast “Wow! “  
  
Taliesin chuckled at the sight; Xavier was more used to it, than he was, and he said _** told you, you should have said you were the Doctor_! **  
  
“Then who… you’re his companion, aren’t you?” the first one said.  
  
“No I am Taliesin the Bard, “ Taliesin said “ but I am a Time Lord too, we didn’t _all_ die regardless of what people may say, but the Doctor is right, you probably shouldn’t have beamed it to the world like you did, I am surprised you even managed to get in  
here, given the current climate of the world in general…even we had trouble getting in! Your probably lucky the military clearly don’t know who did that, you may have been arrested otherwise”.  
  
He said “they’re not known aliens! Their UFO’s!”  
  
“They also caused a rip in time,” Tina said getting up “that is what the light show is, a rip in Time”.  
  
“Lady Tina is right,” said Xavier “why do you think it attracted me here? I wasn’t the only one…” he indicated Tina and Sal “those two are also survivors from Gallifrey, what you did could have dire consequences for the world…like I said this is supposed to  
happen but not like it has”.  
  
“What you mean…” he looked at Tina in astonishment.  
  
“Yes,” said Tina, she came over to Xavier ** _Doctor, Huh_? ** she said telepathically.  
  
** _It worked, didn’t it? *_ * he said.  
  
** _I just hope the **real**_ _Doctor doesn’t find out_ ** she added.  
  
** _Tina, I fought with him in the Time Wars, you met him **before** that, I am not even sure if he survived the Time Wars…. But given the fact you met him, he maybe did **_ Xavier said.  
  
Tina said ** _Ok we’ll go with you being the Doctor, no one would believe if, if I claimed to be, Romana maybe, but not the Doctor_ **  
  
Xavier said ** _it is not the first-time people have assumed that I was him_ **  
  
Tina said “The Doctor is right, Adam, that’s your name, isn’t it? you may have changed things when you did that…it is still too early to tell.”   
  
“So, you’re a Time Lord as well?” he asked.  
  
“Lady Tina is a Time Lord,” said Xavier “ a survivor like Taliesin and me, As I said we are here to help, that rip it drew us…we have to close it before something else comes through”.  
  
“So, you’re not the last?”  
  
  
“No, it appears not,” he said, “it seems that _some_ of us survived after all”.  
  
“Not many though” Tina added, she knew little of _the Time Wars_ Xavier spoke of, but she was also a Bard and knew how to bluff herself around things.  
  
“Many of us died,” said Xavier “I didn’t expect to survive either. Part of me didn’t want to” he sighed “but Adam you may have changed history by doing what you did”.  
  
“You’re the _actual_ Ninth aren’t you!” he said, “hay Guys this is _The Docto r_!!” he indicated Xavier to the others.  
  
Xavier said, “I rather we kept that rather low key for now” he paused “how did you all get in?”  
  
“We snuck in behind the Scientists last night, they thought we were with them and weren’t checking,” said Adam “any others that came after us though didn’t make it through the blockades as they started to check them once they established themselves look I know we shouldn’t be here but _man_! They were actual UFO’s how often does that happen! I mean I know aliens have been living amongst us for some time, but we know those aliens, these aliens are unknown! And then you and your fellow Time Lords turn up!”  
** _so, they think you’re the actual Ninth Doctor**_ Tina asked with a hint of a smile.  
  
** _yeah, seems so, the truth is Tina I don’t even know if he survived the war, he didn’t want to I don’t think, although the fact that you met him before that happened suggests that maybe he did, seeing a lot of us were simply wiped from Time_ ** he paused   
** _we were only protected because we weren’t actually there…my Tardis she sacrificed herself practically to save me…and now I know why_ **.  
  
** _The Kids_ ** said, Tina.  
  
** _And perhaps Aeryn_ ** he said.  
  
Tina said “ok this is going to sound strange, but have you ever considered that maybe Aeryn has _become_ your Tardis? Which is why she sacrificed herself, for love of you and your Kids” she pulled Xavier aside so she could talk to him in privacy “ I swear the  
ghost of my father haunts mine, have you ever consider that maybe your Tardis is **Aeryn**? I mean you saw what Salmarian did to the **_Intrepid_**!”  
  
Xavier said, “I have heard of that happening…but I never considered it I admit”.  
  
Tina said “ we’re on our own now, and in an alternate universe, the rules are different, our ships, our crazy, wacky, far-out alien ships are creatures of their own, we are beings of Time ourselves, Dorenganza are beings of the Universe, Merlyn coined them  
 _Star Lords_ , so have you considered the possibility that Aeryn is _now_ your ship? And that is why you survived”.  
  
Xavier said, “ _Hmm_ , I do have the Telepathic circuit I might have to look into that possibility, and Tina, I swear it is _**your** _ship that is finding the survivors of Gallifrey!”  
  
Tina said “maybe”.  
  
Xavier said, “Think about it”.  
  
Tina said, “can you get back to your Tardis?”  
  
Xavier nodded “yes I can, my Time Ring is also keyed to there, as is the ones I gave to the kids, but like I said mine doesn’t work at the moment. The kids were all born there as well…”.  
  
Tina said, “think about it, the way she sacrificed herself practically, suggests a maternal instinct, a mother protecting her children and a woman protecting the man she loves”.  
  
Xavier said, “I never _thought_ of that…”.  
  
Tina nodded “think about it” and went and joined Salmarian.  
  
Xavier smiled at the young couple, Tina and Salmarian were both young for Time Lords, and obviously very much in love, they thought they had lost each other for over a century, he hoped that they would be able to produce their own little miracle before long.  
  
He thought about what Tina had told him and checked his comm device and saw a couple of missed calls, both from Quivalan Midnite.   
  
He remembered he was supposed to have called the Scientist back and he was concerned about him and the kids.  
  
So, going somewhere where he could speak in private, he called Quivalan back, shivering a little in the November air, Wyoming was a lot colder than The Muir Islands.  
  
He went to his car and got in and turned the heating on after finding a coat in the boot and waited for Quivalan to pick up his phone.  
  
 _“Xavier_!” said Quivalan “ _I’ve been trying to contact you_! “  
  
“Sorry Quivalan I have sort of been busy,” he said, “I know I was supposed to ring you”.  
  
“ _Where are you! I can’t pick you up_ ” said Quivalan.  
  
“Wyoming, USA at Devils Tower,” said Xavier.  
  
“ ** _Wyoming!_** _!!_ ” he said “ _how the hell did you get there with everything else_! _The parks still closed_!”  
  
“We _have_ a Tardis, Quivalan,” said Xavier.  
  
“ _Not to mention a lot of the borders are closed!”_ Quivalan said.  
  
“As I said we _have_ a Tardis,” said Xavier.  
  
Quivalan said, “well _just remember to get yourselves checked when you get back to the Muir Islands, ok, but why Devil’s Tower_?”  
  
Xavier said “we’re more resistant to it, I think. Although not fully immune, but we will get the Tardis to check us out before heading back”.  
  
Quivalan nodded “ _we seem more resistant too, we may even be immune, but there is only a Few GT on the Islands, me, my daughter, Mr Midnite and his family and his friend the Jetonds and their family, and he’s Half GT anyway, so it is hard to judge, I’ve  
been keeping up on that, no one here in the Institute has gotten it either and have been around anyone else, thankfully, yet, but promise me you will take care! “  
  
_“We will,” said Xavier “think Wyoming’s pretty clear though, but there is a crack in time above the Tower it is why we are here”.  
  
Quivalan said “I _always wanted to be a Time Lord! Wish I could be there with you, but I am stuck here trying to deal with the situation here. Mayo’s down with the virus himself, but he got it_ after _he left here on his Leave, so it’s no threat to the rest of us still here at the Institute, but, he’s trying to help me, he seems fairly mild actually, but, he’s basically confined, and said he probably won’t be back for a while_. _If at all, I mean he is sixty-seven or something_! _He still finds it a surprised that I am 250_!”  
  
Xavier laughed “try been 700+! Not to mention in your fourth Incarnation! Or something like that”.  
  
Quivalan said “I _still find it hard to believe I’m 250! But none the less that is the case, look when you get back maybe you can help me, this is somewhat unprecedented… even I can see that, mightn’t be a Time Lord but I_ _am_ _Time Sensitive_! _Must be cold  
there at Devil’s Tower though, I was there years ago, just after Jenalia was born, during the 1970’s it is a beautiful place but it is cold this time of year_”.  
  
Xavier nodded “it is, and it is cold”.  
  
Quivalan said “ _we had three land on the Islands although the one on the McGinley’s property I think is damaged, one landed in the ocean, they closed the school down again, due to one landing near the school, they’re not sure if that is alive or not and the  
one near Pearl Harbour also seems damaged, and that has been taken for testing. Also, Xavier when you get back_, I’m _hiring you_! _Already cleared it with Pearl Harbour_!”  
  
Xavier said, “how you manage that?”  
  
Quivalan said _“I said you were more useful to Earth Sciences! And I am currently the Director, so they didn’t question my right to do so, your SIS Xavier, and I know you aren’t technically military but civilian_ , _SIS mightn’t be known so much here on Earth in the  
21st century but on Crasolia you are_”.  
  
Xavier said, “very well”.  
  
Quivalan added, “are _you and the kids, alright_?”  
  
“Yes,” said Xavier “we’ll be back soon,”.  
  
“ _Ok,_ ” he said, “ _the schools closed at the moment anyway, they're going back to remote learning until further notice due to the UFO, and everything else seeing we are heading into Winter, take care Xavier, and I will call you tomorrow_ ”.  
  
“Ok see you Quivalan,” said Xavier and hung up, he had always admired Quivalan Midnite.   
  
Now, due to unprecedented events, he got a chance to know him whilst he was alive, it had been about a hundred years since Quivalan Midnite had died in their own time, he’d been pretty old by then, and had passed peacefully, “you change the world my  
young friend, and at this point, you don’t even _know_ it!”  
  
He had seen and lived through some of the highest and lowest points of Earth’s history over the last 900 years, he had written six books all up and had ruled as head of the Earth’s Science institute for several centuries, he had helped rebuild the Earth after  
the meteorites that had hit it in the 26th century and had thrown Earth into a dystopian period for about a hundred years, yes Quivalan Midnite was someone to be admired.  
  
“I am _honoured_ to be working with you my friend…although I wonder how that will change history or whether it _even **will**_ ,” Xavier said and then wondered if he should go fetch his own Tardis from the Xanaduens, although how he get it back to the 21st   
century was an issue seeing it didn’t fly.  
  
He pulled the Telepathic circuit out of his pockets and looked at it, thoughtfully “is Tina right, are you my lost love? Aeryn is that what happened to you?”.  
  
“Hay Doctor!” he heard a knock on the car “you have got to come to see this!”  
  
He looked up and saw one of the enthusiasts “ok be along in a moment”.  
  
“Where’s your ship?” he was asked.  
  
“Safe I didn’t bring it with me,” said Xavier “needs some maintenance” he got out of the car and said, “what is it you want me to see?”  
  
“Somethings happening,” he said.  
  
“Ok,” said Xavier “Tina! Salmarian, and Taliesin somethings happening! Tina, get your ship prepped and ready to go!” he called out to his fellow Time Lords.  
  
“You got it!” Tina said, “and yes something is, I was about to come to find you, _Doctor_!”  
  
** _Doctor huh? *_ * came Salmarians Telepathic voice.  
  
** _They think **I’m** the Doctor. *_*Xavier said.  
  
** _Hope he doesn’t mind_ ** said Salmarian ** _and I hope you can pull it off_ **  
  
 _** Salmarian do you_ **realise** _how many times I have had people think I am him, believe me, I can pull it off_ ** Xavier said.  
  
** _Think we’re all had to at some point, although I don’t do it quite so convincingly, especially seeing I don’t have a Tardis_!** Salmarian said, then he said, “ come on, _Doctor_!”  
  
“You mean _there_ is a Tardis!” said one of the enthusiasts.  
  
“yes, _Mine_!” said Tina “and no, I don’t need another companion I have _enough_!” she was falling into the role of Time Lady quite nicely, Xavier observed.  
  
“Your Romana, aren’t you?” one of the girls asked “the name you use kind of threw us off guard, but your Romana, aren’t you? Wow, the Doctor _and_ Romana!”  
  
** _Go with it_ ** Xavier said to Tina.  
  
** _well Ok, I admit my mother knew her better than I did_ ** said Tina.  
  
** _You’re a female Timelord so of_ ** _course_** _, they are going to believe your Romana_ ** said Xavier ** _so go with it_ **.  
  
Salmarian shrugged “time rips “.  
  
“So, who are you then?” the same girl asked Salmarian.  
  
“ ** _Me_**? Just a lowly Time Lord who _somehow_ survived the Time Wars” said Salmarian “probably wouldn’t have if Lady Romana hadn’t saved me. We happened to be working on something together at the time, I’m an Engineer, I was working on Lady Romana’s  
Tardis at the time” he looked at Tina “ isn’t that _right_ Lady Romana?”  
  
Tina nodded “that is right Lord Salmarian”.  
  
He nodded “let's follow these humans and see what they mean, _to the Tardis!_ ”  
  
“Rastalin, Merlyn, Gwen, Crystal, Tristan you're with us,” Tina said.  
  
“That’s _your_ ship!’ the girl said, indicating the RV.  
  
Tina nodded and said with a chuckle “yes, it is”.  
  
“You also sound _Australian_ ,” said the same girl.  
  
“Err that kind of came with the package,” Tina said, “I got stuck here, in _Australia_ after the Time Wars, so I gained the accent, it’s also why I chose to use the name, Tina”.  
  
“Weren’t you like _President_ or something?”  
  
“Don’t believe everything you read or hear?” said Tina “the reality is quite different, ok in the ship you lot, we’ll follow you in the ship”.  
  
“Wow, you have a _lot_ of companions!”  
  
“Full crew,” Tina said with a smile “it wasn’t _only_ Lord Salmarian I saved!”  
  
“You mean…oh my Gosh!”  
  
“Students,” said Tina “from the academy, not yet graduated, and haven’t been given their investiture, although Tristan and Gwen are Taliesin’s children, ok you lot in the ship!”  
  
“We’ll follow you,” said Salmarian, as the enthusiasts took off.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension Builds up around Devil's Tower as our heroes' race to the rescue!

Once inside, Tina’s Tardis, Merlyn said “ _Romana_?”  
  
Tina chuckled “yeah well, not sure if I can pull off a convincing Romana though”.  
  
Merlyn chuckled “you seem to be doing a pretty good job of it” he went to the console and started to do something on it “guessing we’re just flying not using Vortex travel”.  
  
Tina nodded “ yes” and joined Merlyn at the console “ follow those RV’s” as Xavier materialised their cars back into the garage and went to look at his stash of balls, grateful that he had made a few extra’s because he was bored.  
  
“ _Doctor_?” Rastalin asked him.  
  
Xavier shrugged “they think I am the Doctor; isn’t the first time it has happened”.  
  
Rastalin said, “you make a good Doctor, just hope he doesn’t mind”.  
  
Xavier said “the wrong universe” he went to a metal cupboard where he kept stuff and opened it “knew I had a few here” and pulled out some globes “ hope we don’t have to use them”.  
  
“What are they?” Merlyn asked.  
  
“Proximity bombs,” said Xavier.  
  
“Whoa! You bought Proximity Bombs on **my** ship!” Tina asked.  
  
Xavier said, “their deactivated Tina, their perfectly safe”.  
  
Tina said, “that is … ** _Xavier_**!” she said.  
  
Xavier said, “ sorry we may need them, “ he paused “like I said you three don’t know what it was like there at the end…even the Doctor went against his own nature!”  
  
Taliesin said, “I don’t know anything been stuck here for 1000+ years, remember?”  
  
Xavier said, “I’ll have to explain it all to you at some point, it was enough to get Gallifrey out of its laziness, but we still lost”.  
  
Tina said “ok, but you should have told me!”  
  
Xavier said, “I _thought_ I did actually”.  
  
“Wow, Dad, can I fly the Tardis?” Tristan said.  
  
Tina said, “for what we’re doing, Merlyn and I are sufficient, Merlyn needs the practise besides he’s already familiar with her”.  
  
Merlyn had started the ship up, and Tina joined him “Ish follow the Ufo Chasers to the tower”.  
  
“Something is definitely happening,” said Rastalin joining his brother.  
  
Tristan sighed a little envious, at how comfortable Merlyn and his brother seemed to be in the ship. He wanted to be one too, a Companion!   
  
He looked out of the window and saw that the ship was flying just above the road, but smoothly as it was clear Merlyn knew how to fly it.  
  
“Ease up on the speed, honey,” said Tina “we don’t want to outpace them”.  
  
“She doesn’t _like_ going this slow,” said Merlyn, whose eyes were glowing silvery.  
  
“No doubt she doesn’t,” said Tina with a chuckle “Ish we have to, ok, so ease up a bit on the speed”.  
  
Merlyn said, “Tina’s right Ish”.  
  
Tristan said, “I so want this, how am I going to go back to my boring life at college after this?”  
  
“So, want, what?” Taliesin said.  
  
“To be a Companion! Shame you don’t have a Tardis dad! “  
  
Taliesin said, “seems I really got my thoughts on you wrong…I thought you were the sensible one!”  
  
Tristan said “there is so much more! “  
  
Merlyn said, “I’m only with Tina because she practically bought Rastalin and me up!”  
  
“Yeah but you’re a Jedaini and a Time Lord! I so want to be like you” said Tristan.  
  
Merlyn said, “it can be dangerous!”  
  
Tristan said “I know but to be a part of something more! That is what I want to be”.  
  
Taliesin said, “but you are…”.  
  
Tristan said “Dad, I am doing business! “  
  
Taliesin said, “ Son your life might seem boring right now, but you are half me, so if my life is any indication…it ** _won’t_** be, Xavier is from 900 years in the future…you’ll _see_ that if you are anything like me”.  
  
Tristan said, “I hope so, Dad”.

They drove along and flew along the road, chasing the UFO Chasers keeping them in sight.   
  
At the same time, Xavier looked in concern at the top of Devil’s Tower at the shining rip through time that was now visible, the top was lit up with an eerie white glow and Xavier said, “ this isn’t good”.  
  
“No, it’s not,” said Tina “that’s a big one! Even bigger than the one on the island!” as Rastalin joined his brother at the Tardis controls.  
  
“I can’t believe that you two can actually fly a Tardis! That is so cool!” Tristan said.  
  
“I’ve been giving them lessons,” Tina said with a chuckle “ TARDIS’s are meant to have a crew of six, I have a full crew, so I have been giving the children lessons, they are also young Time Lords more or less so they can link to it as well”.  
  
“They aren’t exactly _children_!” said Xavier as Salmarian came back in carrying a tablet “Xavier once we get back to our own time and rejoin the fleet I think I know a way to repair your Tardis, I’ve been doing some calculations and running some simulations.  
We can fix your ship”.  
  
“It has a crack in the Time Rotor,” said Xavier “and I know there is something wrong with the engines…”.  
  
“We can fix that too,” said Salmarian.  
  
“Told you he was brilliant!” said Tina with a smile.  
  
“Are you **even** a Time Lord, Salmarian?” Tristan asked then.  
  
“Yes I am, I have graduated and gotten my investiture, I was just trained as a Temporal Engineer that’s all, not much of one granted, but I am,” said Salmarian.  
  
Taliesin frowned at his son “ _Tristan_!”  
  
“It’s ok I can understand why he asked the question,” said Salmarian.  
  
“It was still rude!!!” said Taliesin.  
  
“Whoa!” said Merlyn “Um, what is that?”  
  
They all looked, the Top of Devil’s tower was glowing white now, and they could see a saucer-shaped ship hanging in the crack.  
  
“Do you see **that**!” said Merlyn astounded as they had noticed the UFO chasers had stopped as well.  
  
“Do you recognise it?” Tina asked Xavier.  
  
“I might, but it seems damaged and possibly altered,” said Xavier “ and it is one of the smaller ones” as suddenly a whole pile of smaller lights came from the rift and spread around the top of the Tower.   
  
Some flew around, one nearly hit the Tardis, they looked like smaller transport ships or fighters.  
  
“Who are they?” Tina asked.  
  
“Wow!” said Tristan, even Gwen was transfixed.  
  
“I don’t know who the smaller ones are, “said Xavier “but whoever they are they also have been using the rift to travel as well!”  
  
“Then we can’t close it?” Tina asked.  
  
“I don’t know Tina,” said Xavier “that saucer, however, has got me concerned I think I recognise and we know they can hide in rifts…although that one seems damaged”.  
  
Tina said, “it looks familiar…”.  
  
Xavier said, “hang on…their flying one of their ships, but I don’t think it is who I think they are, but we did hear them”.  
  
Tina said “that’s why it looks familiar! Wow, I have never been this close to one! I’ve only seen them in pictures and books!”  
  
“ _Gallifrey falls no more,_ ” said Taliesin softly.  
  
Xavier said “you haven’t, have you? But it’s not _them_! They’re flying one of their ships though! Possibly salvaged”.  
  
The saucer dropped out of the Vortex, and Xavier said “it is one of their ships…but it is not them! So, **who** are they!”  
  
“They could be T’ron,” said Merlyn “their wanderers like us, they could have appropriated a ship they have no world to call their own like we do!”  
  
Xavier looked at Merlyn, he knew his son had meant the Dorenganza but the worlds _‘we have no world to call their own_ ’ could have a double meaning, it could apply to both of them.  
  
“Some aliens, including ourselves, build huge floating cities of ships that are left drifting in space, abandoned, we call them Space Hulks” Merlyn continued “ or sail the ether sea, on ancient ships” Merlyn continued “ you sometimes find them fused together,  
wreaks, ships left drifting, this isn’t the case here, but I’m just pointing out that is what happens sometimes. It is possible whoever they are, they are the same.”  
  
“They're flying a Dalek saucer, but it has been altered, and it is not the Daleks…that is why I thought it was at first”.  
  
“That’s a _Dalek saucer_!” said Tristan “you mean?”  
  
“They exist,” said Xavier.  
  
“ _Mm_ _,_ ” said Merlyn, his eyes glinting silver.  
  
“How do you know they’re not Daleks…” said Taliesin “I left so long ago I wouldn’t recognise anything if it leapt up and bit me!!!”  
  
Xavier said, “I don’t know how I know, I just know, but what are they _doing_ with a Dalek saucer!”  
  
“ _Um_ …” said Tristan.  
  
“They’re not alone,” said Merlyn “something else is coming out of the rift’, those other ships are chasing them! Scorpionoid!” as a small Scorpionoid warship shot out of the rift and started to fly after the saucer firing at it.  
  
“Which is why they’re not Daleks!” said Xavier “Daleks would be firing back! Unless the systems are damaged, it looks like it has suffered some damage, which suggests that it can’t. Still, I have no idea who that other race are the smaller ships!we need to go close the Rift or at least safeguard it! but why are they flying a damaged Dalek saucer!”  
  
Rastalin said, “Dad, I have an idea, Merlyn, will you back me on this one?”  
  
“Depends on what it is?” said Merlyn doing some evasive manoeuvres on the _TARDIS_ to avoid the shots “Shields _up Ish_!”  
  
“You have shields!” said Tristan.  
  
“Of _course_ , we have shields and a forcefield!” Tina said “these things do have armour, you know! Merlyn, Rastalin we can take over from here!”  
  
“Ok,” said Merlyn as Xavier and Salmarian and even Taliesin joined Tina at the console.  
  
“What’s your idea Merlyn?” Xavier asked.  
  
“Dad if we can hold the Scorpionoid ships off long enough for the damaged ship to get away, you and Tina could go deal with the rift".  
  
Xavier looked at his sons and realised that they were serious.  
  
“Holding out against a Scorpionoid Corvette?” said Xavier as another shot hit the Tardis shields “Tina drop into the vortex”.  
  
“We have our fighters,” Rastalin said, “we just need to hold them off long enough for you to get to the Tower”.  
  
Xavier said “you have barely seen combat in them, boys! And I am sure those other ships are also shooting at us…, or the Scorpionoids are!”  
  
“We've seen enough,” said Rastalin “dad, we can fly them you know”.  
  
“I know but boys,” said Xavier “but your only been out with a squadron, your never really been in combat with them boys! You're on your own here”.  
  
“We’ll be fine,” said Rastalin said with a sigh "Dad we’ve been Junior pilots in the fleet ever since we were _old_ enough to be one!” as the Tardis shields took another hit.  
  
“They have,” Tina said, “they probably never really seen a lot of combat but they have been pilots, and in the Jedaini fighter fleet on Xanadu since they were about 16 it is why I have been teaching them both to fly the Tardis, they both love piloting and are  
both quite good at it!”  
  
“OK,” said Xavier “but be careful boys I am not sure if you are old enough to _regenerate_ yet! You probably are and most likely can, but I don’t want the pair of you to take any silly chances!”.  
  
“Ok,” said Rastalin “dad! Stop worrying we’ve been in combat before! You with me on this Merlyn?” making Xavier realise just how close the pair of them were and how they both relied on each other, quiet, contemplative Merlyn was most likely his more   
outgoing and mercurial brothers rock, they may not be identical, but the bond between them matched probably the one between Identical twins.  
  
Time Lord twins were virtually unknown, and Xavier felt a quiet pride that he and his amazing wife had managed to produce such, _we_ _made them, together_ , he thought _my bold, beautiful, alien lass and me_.  
  
He wondered if Tina’s theory was right that Aeryn had become his Tardis, he had heard of such things happening and also after what he saw Salmarian do to a ship called the **_Intrepid_** that was currently still with the Fleet, it made it even more possible, had   
Aeryn become his Tardis? And was that why he was still here? His ship had practically sacrificed herself to save him.  
  
“Yes,” said Merlyn “I am with you”.  
  
“Ok” they both left the console room.  
  
“Tina drop into the Vortex now!” Xavier ordered her.  
  
“Am doing so?” said Tina and did so and continued flying.  
  
“They have _fighter_ ships onboard?” Tristan asked.  
  
“It’s a _**TARDIS**_!” said Xavier with a chuckle “yes they do, they have their personal starfighters on board” he pulled out his bag of containment balls “Want to help me with these Taliesin?”  
  
Taliesin said, “how?”  
  
“ _Can’t_ I?” said Tristan.  
  
Xavier said, “your half Human Tristan you would have to suit up, I don’t want to risk you, half us you might be, but that still might not fully protect you from the vortex”.  
  
“But Merlyn was able to help you?”  
  
“That is because he is half Dorenganzan, they are creatures of the Stars and of the Void and of the Vortex, it doesn’t harm them, well it can, but they have better resistance to it, your Half-Human, so I am not risking you, your father is Full Gallifreyan and a  
Time Lord, so like me, he is better equipped to deal with it”.  
  
“But you said….”.  
  
“I’m with Xavier on this one,” said Taliesin “you stay here Tristan and stay safe”.  
  
“Ok,” said Tristan.  
  
“Tina drop us out of the Vortex when I say so,” he said to her.  
  
“Yes Xavier,” she said, “the boys are out”.  
  
“ok,” said Xavier “just as well we put Temporal Shielding on their ships.”  
  
“You did?” said Tristan.  
  
“Yes, for situations like this,” said Xavier, he looked at their screen “heading for the tower now Boys,” he said.  
  
“ _Ok Dad,_ ” said Rastalin appearing on the screen, he was wearing a sort of headset and goggles and appeared to be in the cockpit of a ship like something out of Star Battles.  
  
“Take care you two, and we’ll pick you up later,” said Xavier.  
  
“ _We will,_ ” said Rastalin.  
  
“Wow!” said Tristan again “they have their own _starfighters_?”  
  
“Of course they do, a lot of Jedaini do, they make ideal Pilots,” said Tina “ although Merlyn’s better at flying a shuttle, but he can fly Starfighter quite well as well, you find a lot of Jedaini in the Fleet as either Fighter pilots or Shuttle Pilots, or both”.  
  
“When you talk about the Fleet…” said Tristan.  
  
“The Galactic Alliance, “Xavier said.  
  
“You mean as in _Star Battles_ or _Stellar Voyage_?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Xavier “exactly that, we’re from nine hundred years in the future, remember? Although as a Time Lord that is sort of Moot, Time it is not the Master of us, applies to you five as well”.  
  
Taliesin said, “not sure about me…”.  
  
Xavier said, “ you’re not linear you've just been stuck in Linear time, which kind of applies to us as well, OK Tina take us to the Tower and let the boys buy us our time”.  
  
“You bet,” Tina said, “although you two should probably even take care on that rift as well it’s a big one”.  
  
“We’re not going to be able to seal it, but we’ll be able to at least patch it,” said Xavier “which is why I was taking Taliesin or Salmarian and not Tristan or any of the other kids, Rast, Merlyn and Crysta are children of the void and of the vortex but I still rather  
not risk them”.  
  
Salmarian spoke then “I could come to Xavier if you want that is a big one, and it’s only really Tina who needs to be here to hold us in place”.  
  
“It Is probably going to make your headache worse” Xavier remarked.  
  
Salmarian said “probably, but I’ll come anyway”.  
  
“Ok,” said Xavier, he had to admit he had grown to like Salmarian’s quiet, steady presence, he was a perfect match for the more mercurial Tina and the more world-weary he, Salmarian had been a relatively low ranked Time Lord and a Temporal Engineer. If   
he hadn’t fallen in love with Tina he probably would have died with Gallifrey, which would have been a shame, he really hoped that the young couple would be able to have their own little miracle soon.  
  
Salmarian kissed Tina, “hold her steady and we’ll be back as soon as we can,” he said.  
  
Tina nodded and said, “take care”.  
  
Salmarian nodded “I will, ok let’s get this done Xavier so we can _all_ go back to the Islands”.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hold steady Rastalin we just need to buy Tina and the _Tardis_ time to get to the Tower to drop their probes and patches in,” Merlyn said to his brother as they both sat in the air in their Starfighters, “ did you see where the saucer went?”  
  
“ _No, did you,_ ” Rastalin said.  
  
“I was concentrating more on the other ship,” said Merlyn as he fired upon the Scorpionoid Corvette which had started firing “sure hope the UFO chasers got away! Because their firing on the base!” and on the other ships which had begun to fire back.  
  
“ _Not sure if they did_!” said Rastalin “ _but the base is undefended and whoever that other race is their not caring who they hit, they’re not T’ron I think, their the Bugs, who we still don’t know what they want, if anything_!”  
  
Rastalin moved in, slightly quicker to react in a starfighter than Merlyn was, who was more used to flying a shuttle, Merlyn avoided a hit though and opened fire on the Corvette, with his phasers as his torpedoes recharged and moved in at one with the Way  
currently as they both were, one of the smaller ships fired on him.   
  
His shields flashed, Merlyn dove and rolled his starfighter out of the way and came up behind the smaller ship and fired, the ship blew up.   
  
Merlyn said: “I think your right I think they’re the bugs it was also organic more like a Pod”.  
  
“ _Or it’s another version of the Scorpionoids as well,_ ” Rastalin said avoiding a hit from the Scorpionoid Corvette.  
  
“Could be that too?” said Merlyn “Rast Look!” as they both suddenly saw the familiar form of a Scorpionoid walker heading towards the makeshift base.  
  
“ _And there’s another_!” said Rastalin “ _you take one. I’ll take the other_!”  
  
Merlyn nodded “you got it” and took off in the direction of it.  
  
Tristan watching from the Tardis’s viewscreens as Tina put the _**Tardis’s**_ shields up and flew the ship forward towards the Tower with practised ease and skill said to her “Professor Xaviers sons are _amazing_!”  
  
“They are,” said Tina, “Crysta think you could get on that button, honey? Push it when I say so”.  
  
“Yes, Tina,” said Crysta.  
  
“Tristan could you get on this please and only move it when I say so”.  
  
“Really?” Tristan said, amazed.  
  
Tina nodded “I’m about to drop us out of the Vortex quickly, and we are going to need some stabilisation! So, we can open the doors and protect us from the rift”.  
  
Tristan nodded, and Tina said, “ _Ish_ give Tristan access to the console, Crysta already has it”.  
  
“I still can’t believe you call your Tardis, _Ish_ ,” said Tristan.  
  
“Wasn’t me who chose it, **_she_** did?” said Tina “it is what my Father used to call her I think”.  
  
Tristan said, “I thought you were immortal”.  
  
“No we can die,” said Tina “ he was dead too long…it happens sometimes, and that is what happened, and as to my mother, I am not sure if she is even still alive after what Xavier said ” she sighed “her name was Jasara, and I will _always_ remember her, even if no one else does, her and Romana, the _real_ Romana, were friends and I will always remember them both”.  
  
Tristan said “wow!”  
  
 _“A person is the sum of their memories. A Time Lord even more so_ ” quoted Tina “someone whom I have always admired said that”, she sighed “I wonder if he survived the war too, I hope so”.  
  
Tristan didn’t say anything, but he knew whom Tina was referring to, and simply did as she asked.  
  
“Prepare to be hit,” said Tina “there is a full-scale firefight out here now over the tower, and the Saucer has seemed to have disappeared. If they weren’t what they appeared to be, then who are they? And why were they flying a Dalek Saucer? But that is not  
the issue now! Gwen get on that other panel, Ish give her access to the console as well! Ish shields now! **_Full power_**! If you need to use any non-essential systems to power it!” there was a metallic screech, a shudder, a flash of lights and what sounded like a bell went off.  
  
“Isn’t that…” Tristan asked.  
  
Tina said, “yes, but she’s just using the power I hope, hang on!”   
  
Salmarian came running back into the Console room “did we take a hit?” he asked.  
  
“yes,” said Tina.  
  
“The Bell went off,” said Xavier joining him.  
  
“I got her to put as much power as she could into the shields, we kind of need it out there, they're attacking the base! That’s probably why the bell went off”.  
  
“The **_Boys_**!” said Xavier “ Rastalin, Merlyn, can you hear us?”  
  
“ _Yes,_ ” said Rastalin “ _Merlyn’s ship took a hit, but he’s ok_ ”.  
  
“ _Just shaken_ ” came Merlyn’s voice “and _my wing is damaged, but I’m ok_ , _err I’m not as_ _fast as Rast is in a Starfighter._ ”  
  
“The Bell went off,” said Xavier ‘you’re not hurt, or anything are you?”  
  
“ _No just shaken and my ships damaged,_ ” Merlyn said, “but _I took out the walker with it_!”  
  
“Walker?” Xavier asked.  
  
“ _Scorpionoid walker_ ” Merlyn said “there’s _a couple down here although ones downed… I can still fly but not too well now, and one of my phasers are damaged”.  
  
_ “I’m remotely **_materialising_ **you back to the Tardis!” said Xavier “the Cloister bell went off Merlyn! I was afraid one of you had gotten killed or something”.  
  
“ _No I’m fine Dad, my inner warning system warned me_ , “meaning he had started to glow “ _I can still fly, but my wing is damaged, and one of my phasers is totally destroyed, it can be fixed though_ ”.  
  
Xavier said, “I am still remote, bringing you and your fighter back to the Tardis!”  
  
“ _You don’t have to Dad, I can still fight,_ ” said Merlyn.  
  
Xavier said, “I don’t like this Quinawah.. don’t defy me with this ok, son!”  
  
“ _Ok,_ ” said Merlyn realising that his father was serious “ _I just hate leaving Rast out here on his own_ ”.  
  
“Rastalin is more used to battle than you are Merlyn, your ship is damaged, and I am not risking you or _your_ brother!”  
  
“ _Ok, Dad but could you hold off for a sec because I am about to get attacked by the pilot of the War Walker_!” he heard a lightsabre ignite “ _take my ship back, but I’ll get back by my Time Ring_ ”.  
  
Xavier had to smile at that “ok very well Merlyn, I know you can fight on the ground. I’ll take your ship back”.  
  
Merlyn nodded and connected with the Scorpionoid as his ship was dematerialised, taking it by surprise, as it was suddenly faced by a Jedaini Knight with a lightsabre, it had not _expected_ that.  
  
Merlyn nodded and said, “that got you by surprise, didn’t it!” Merlyn pulled out his sonic screwdriver and let it off, as he knew sonic dazed and hurt the Scorpionoids, he didn’t have enough power to kill it.   
  
Still, it would leave it dazed for a bit making it easier for Merlyn to attack it, gritting his teeth Merlyn moved in throwing a shield up around himself.  
  
Merlyn ducked and avoided a swipe and attacked the Scorpionoid using his training to its fullest, not as fast or as good as fighting in a starfighter as Rastalin he might be, but, Merlyn knew how to defend himself on the ground like any Jedaini Knight, Half Time Lord he might be, but Merlyn was a Jedaini Knight _first_!  
  
The Scorpionoid fought back, and Merlyn fought it, it had escaped the destruction of its walker unharmed, but Merlyn had fought them before and knew what he was doing, he ducked and rolled and came up beside the Scorpion and attacked it’s carapace   
jumping on it and deftly avoiding the tail aiming for the weak points in the Scorpionoids carapace.  
  
He heard an explosion above him and looked up and saw that it appeared the military had entered the firefight, pulling out his sonic again he made it go off again, the Scorpionoid made a screech.  
  
“ _Hurts_ doesn’t it,” Merlyn said his eyes glowing silver, and cast some Force Lightning at it letting his darker side show through a bit, as they had said to Gwen they were what would be classed as ‘ _Grey Jedi_ ’, but that was how the Jedaini order was.   
  
Merlyn now knew where his and Rast’s darker side came from, it was from their Time Lord side, not their Dorenganzan.   
  
Merlyn jumped into the air wings of light unfurled from his back and then let loose his psychic energy, Force Lightning came crashing down on top of the dazed Scorpionoid, Merlyn floated in the air surrounded by a shield of Force and then nodding he went  
in for the attack.  
  
“ ** _Never_** mess with a Jedaini Consular whose **also** _half _Time Lord!” Merlyn said using his ability to use temporal energy which his other side seemed to have granted him to slow the Scorpionoids movements, both he and Rast could do it.  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out and then another.  
  
The already severely injured Scorpionoid dropped dead, Merlyn looked around for it and saw the answer two of the military stood there when their guns and both were currently aimed at him.  
  
“What the!” Merlyn said, and quickly ducked out of the way as one fired at him “ don’t shoot!” he called out, then remembered that this was the early 21st century and that they wouldn’t recognise him as a Jedaini at first even with his sword visible.  
  
All that they would see now was a stranger with a sword who had been fighting the Scorpionoid, and they wouldn’t even recognise the Scorpionoid! Not to mention it was in the middle of a classified area, in the middle of a worldwide pandemic no less!  
  
He used his lightsabre to block their bullets and then discharged his sword and stood there with his hands up.  
  
“Who are you!” he was demanded of “and why are you in a classified area?”  
  
Merlyn said “this isn’t what it appears…” back in the 30th century he could just say that he was a Jedaini.  
  
Noone would question his word, but this was the early 21st and although the Jedaini order was recognised there weren’t a lot of humans in it.  
  
 _This is what it means to be a Time Lord_ , Merlyn thought to himself.  
  
“Who are you and why are you in a classified area with a weapon and interfering in a military operation?” he was asked again.  
  
Merlyn was glad now that he didn’t look Gorta-Trellian, but he did look 19 years old.   
  
Merlyn said “Consular Quinawah Asturen of the Jedaini Order” he replied.  
  
“Look if your one of those crazy UFO Chasers,” the soldier said.  
  
“No, I’m not…it’s a little difficult to explain why I am here or how I got here. But I am who I say I am” he indicated the dead Scorpionoid “you've been invaded, they are called Scorpionoid, they're from Scorpius, it’s near Sirius.”  
  
“Really?” one soldier said.  
  
“No, let him speak,” said one of the others, who was obviously the senior officer.  
  
“He’s in a classified area…”.  
  
Merlyn remained silent, calmed his hearts, stopped glowing, and said: “I’m Dorenganza, I’m also of the Jedaini Order as I said, Consular Quinawah Asturen as I said”.  
  
“He’s only a kid!” said one of the other soldiers.  
  
“You an Intern?” the Senior officer asked thinking that he was one of the Interns of the Scientists.  
  
“Yes,” Merlyn said realising a chance to get out of this and took it “but I am as I also said of the Jedaini Order” he pulled out his ID and showed him.  
  
The Officer looked at his Id and said: “he is a Jedaini Consular, you look awfully _young_ though”.  
  
“I’ve only been recently ordained” Merlyn explained.  
  
He nodded “what are you doing out here then?”  
  
“These things were attacking the base as you know and well, as a Jedaini I couldn’t let that happen…”.  
  
“You sound _Australian_ ,” said another.  
  
Merlyn said “I won an internship and got stuck here due to the Crisis!! I haven’t been able to leave!!”  
  
“OK very well then, but we **_did_ **tell the Scientists to let us take control of things when the base was attacked,” the senior officer said, “ and stay undercover… we didn’t expect those walker things to come in”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “Walkers”.  
  
“That still doesn’t explain why he was attacking it,” said one of the others.  
  
“I’m **Jedaini**!” Merlyn said, “ **do** I need a reason for it? It was attacking the base, so I took action!”.  
  
“He has a point,” said one of the others.  
  
The Senior officer said, “ok very well, but Consular Asturen you should get back undercover, you're still a Civilian, Jedaini or not, and this is still a _military_ operation”.  
  
Merlyn nodded “ very well, but take care ok?” he sighed inside, even in the 30th century Jedaini were still considered civilian and walked away once he was out of sight he used his Time Ring to get back to the Tardis.  
  
Tina looked up and said, “oh God, Merlyn, you ok?” as she caught sight of his bedraggled appearance and the slight scrapes and scratches, he had gotten.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine, my fighter was hit and damaged, and it went down” he replied, “it’s fixable though”.  
  
“That was probably why the bell went off,” said Tina “ Xavier and the others are patching the Rift, and I can’t find any trace of the Saucer…” she said, “ and I don’t know the fate of the UFO Chasers”.  
  
“The base was attacked by walkers it still might be getting attacked,” Merlyn said.  
  
“It is,” said Xavier joining them and spying Merlyn he hugged him “Rast is still out there, but it’s been joined by the military now…”.  
  
“The Rift?” Tina asked.  
  
“Patched,” said Salmarian joining them and Taliesin, “ we can’t seal it, but at least we can monitor it now, we need to get back to the Islands and build a bigger patcher so it can seal the rest of the rifts, this is _supposed_ to happen but not quite how it has. “and with those words, Salmarian proved to Tristan finally, that he was indeed a **_Time Lord_!** “Shame, we can’t get the Doctor here to help us…”.  
  
“Wrong universe and I am not even sure if he survived the war,” Xavier said, “ you meeting him as you did in that incarnation suggests that maybe he did, but we can’t be certain, no we have to be the Doctor here”.  
  
“if anyone survived the war, it would be him,” said Tina.  
  
Xavier nodded “that is my feeling too, but no we can’t rely on that, not many of us did sadly”.  
  
“What was he like?” Tina asked.  
  
Xavier looked thoughtful “ he was still The Doctor, but he was also totally different, you would not have recognised him…I didn’t at first either, he was basically forced to go against his nature…. He wanted to die and was willing to do so, he’s always been   
**_more_** than the rest of us!”  
  
“You come close, though,” said Merlyn, “I think _you’re_ the Doctor of this universe!”  
  
Xavier chuckled and then hugged Merlyn “I was so worried about you, especially when the bell went off! You all mean the world to me you know, but you’re the one closest to my heart I feel, Crysta is like your mother and well Rastalin is well… _Rastalin_ ”.  
  
“Hay _dad do you think you could help me out here…The Military refuse to believe me_!” came Rastalin’s voice over the speaker.  
  
“Clearly I didn’t need to worry about you,” Xavier said with a chuckle “ok what you tell them?”  
  
 _“That I was Guardian Rastalin Asturen of the Jedaini Order, but they still don’t believe me, seems like I got a by the book commanding officer here!_ ” said Rastalin “ _please Dad I really need some help! It seems that it is only my age that is keeping me out of  
being under military arrest!”  
  
_“Be thankful for that your under 21, and here in America they can’t really try you as an adult or put you under military arrest if your still a minor, which means under 21?” said Xavier “ok let me talk to them”.  
  
“ _Thanks, Dad,_ ” said Rastalin.  
  
Xavier took the speaker and said, “this is Professor Xavier Asturen of SIS, and I believe you are holding my son Tilanthalas Asturen?”  
  
“ _He was found interfering with a military operation_ ” the answer was.  
  
“My son is _also_ of the Jedaini Order, and although I know that isn’t widely recognised amongst humans, he is who he says he is.”  
  
“ _Humans_?” the voice asked.  
  
“My son is ** _Dorenganzan_** so no, not human,” said Xavier “ he’s _also_ under 21, so you can’t really hold him under military arrest, well not without a good reason anyway, my son is a Jedaini he was simply reacting as one of their Order do to a situation like this. He’s also part of my team I’m SIS “.  
  
“ _SIS I have never heard of you_ ”.  
  
“It is on a ‘ _ **Need to know** ’_ basis, and right now you don’t ‘ _ **need to know** ’ _so I am asking you to release my son to my custody, he was simply reacting as one of the Order would to a situation like this”.  
  
“ _He was found flying what looks like a small fighter plane” the_ voice added.  
  
“it’s ours! So, release that as well! It’s an experimental project.” Xavier sighed he had forgotten that Rastalin’s Jedaini Starfighter would cause some questions as well in the early 21st century, as Merlyn’s had already been dematerialised “Ok stay where you  
are Rastalin I’ll come get you”.  
  
“ _Err ok Dad, but they impounded my Fighter it’s why I need some um… help_!” Rastalin said, “ _I can’t convince them that it’s mine…I think they think I stole it or something_ ”.  
  
Xavier groaned this was going to be fun, they were going to be in for a **LONG** night! Just as well the boy's starfighters couldn’t travel in time, this was going to take some doing.  
  
“I’m coming, Rastalin, stay where you are,” he said.  
  
“You going to need some help?” Tina asked, landing the Tardis after putting it in stealth mode.  
  
Xavier said “ no you stay here with the ship Tina, and tend to Merlyn “ Xavier sighed and said “ the rest of you stay here in the Tardis”, he donned a face mask and walked out.  
  
“Dad _obviously_ forgot about our starfighters,” Merlyn said.  
  
Tina nodded and went to Merlyn “you ok honey? You looked exhausted, let’s take you to the medical bay and patch you up” and led him off.

Xavier wandered into the military camp which had stopped been hit by now as well, to find Rastalin unharmed but standing between two armed soldiers and an officer standing nearby behind them Rastalin’s fighter was parked and was currently   
guarded by four armed soldiers.  
  
Xavier held his hands up and said: “I’m Professor Xavier Asturen, that is my son Guardian Tilanthalas Asturen of the Jedaini Order, I have come to get him released into my custody, seeing he technically isn’t old enough to be held under Military Arrest.”  
  
The Officer said, “we are willing to release your son into your custody Prof Asturen, but as to the vehicle he was found in…”  
  
“I told you it’s ** _mine_**!” said Rastalin. “I have the papers and a licence for it!”  
  
Xavier said, “let me handle this Tilanthalas”.  
  
Rastalin said “I hope so Dad…it’s my fighter! It was a present from Casamir and the Order when I got ordained!”  
  
Xavier said, “the vehicle is my sons”.  
  
The Officer said “so he claims but what is a 19-year-old doing flying around in something that looks like an alien military vehicle and is well like nothing we have ever seen before! “  
  
Xavier said, “as I said I am SIS, the Plane is one of ours and it is an experimental model”.  
  
The officer said “that is way more advanced than anything we can build! And what is SIS!!! I order you to tell me who you are and who you work for, especially seeing you sound English! And I could have you court marshalled.”  
  
“You can try,” said Xavier calmly calling on his ‘ _Chancellor Xavier of the High Council of_ _the Time Lords’_ persona “ Special Investigations Services, I am also Lord Chancellor Xanianatherathan, of the High Council, I outrank _you_! So, I demand that you release my son and his ship into my custody **now**! Before I report you **myself!** ”

“Are you Intelligence?” he asked.  
  
“Oh, I am way **more** than that!” said Xavier.  
  
Rastalin had to admit that, even he was amazed at his father!   
  
He knew Xavier had been a High-ranking member the Council of the Time Lords, and even a Lord General briefly but he had never seen his father pull rank on anyone like he was doing now.  
  
“If you be begging my pardon, Sir,” said one of the soldiers, “ I think he’s British Intelligence” he indicated Rastalin’s ship “that **_is_** possibly one of their experimental models”.  
  
The officer paused and looked to be thinking about it and then said: “very well we will release both your son and the vehicle into your custody, but I need to report this”.  
  
“ _Surely_ that is not necessary,” said Xavier then, “couldn’t we just forget this ever happened? My son for one is traumatized enough as it is, couldn’t we come to an agreement?”  
  
Rastalin frowned and then said softly “ _you didn’t see us at all, all you remember is that there was some help by an unknown source_ ” and made a gesture with both hands.  
  
Xavier said “ my son is right you didn’t see us” he then remote dematerialised Rast’s Starfighter and then turned to the officer “watch,” he said to his son “surprised they haven’t shown you this trick yet “ he touched the side of the officers head ‘you will  
forget everything you have seen tonight, me, my son and my son's starfighter and if you do remember it’ll be as if it was a dream” and before they all recovered their wits Xavier teleported both he and Rastalin to the Tardis and said, “that should do it”.  
  
“I’ve seen the Doctor do that…” said Rastalin.  
  
Xavier nodded “ we can all do it if we have sufficient training in doing so, Time Lords are naturally Telepathic Rastalin, some of us are better at it than others, but we can pretty much all do it, you and your siblings probably will be very good at it, we basically   
wipe some of their memories. Ok, let’s get the hell out of here!”  
  
“Shouldn’t we help, the scientists or something?” Rastalin asked.  
  
Xavier said “they’ll be fine…the damage is minor, and quite frankly I think we’re done enough _interfering_ for tonight! What we do have to do is find out who was flying the Dalek Saucer, _why_ they were doing so, and build some better device to seal the rifts!”  
  
“What about the UFO Chasers?” Rastalin asked.  
  
“I don’t know if they survived…” said Tina walking into the control room.  
  
“Shouldn’t we tell the scientists what we did though?” Rastalin asked.  
  
“Already done so,” said Taliesin “they're got a package from ‘ _The Doctor’_ telling them about how we closed the rift and the instructions on how to watch it.”  
  
Xavier grinned “ _knew_ there was still a **_Time Lord_** under there, Taliesin!”  
  
“As I said I have never _stopped_ been one,” said Taliesin “but I agree with Xavier, let's go back to the Islands and lie low and make plans, and get some sleep! I got a teacher meeting in the morning! And Tristan we need to talk! About your um, **hobbies!** ”  
  
“Dad, I am not going to stop, you know,” said Tristan.  
  
“No, it appears you won’t …” Taliesin said “so we’ll talk about _how_ we are going to deal with this instead and it seems I have a few things I need to explain to you, your sister and your mother and you to your girlfriend Tristan,” he looked at Xavier and then  
said, “ it seems I am back in the loop tonight has shown me something Xavier”.  
  
“What’s that?” Xavier said.  
  
“That I am **still** a Time Lord! And it is time I **remembered** that” as Tina dropped into the vortex.

##  End of Part One.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xavier and the Crew have met the Doctor before, but he was in his Eighth incarnation when they did.

**Author's Note:**

> The Intrepid is a reference to my story Journey, they found a haunted ship drifting in space, which Salmarian had gotten trapped on and had somehow intermingled some of his bio data with the ship's computer, and thus sort of became the backup AI for it.


End file.
